The Faerie's Dragon ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
by AlaskinMapleSyrup
Summary: The Kingdom of Fiore is home to many peoples, the most notable being the Fairfolk. But a neighboring land, home to the dragons, is plotting to take over Fiore for themselves. The 7 dragons that have infiltrated Fiore didn't count on having their hearts stolen away. Will their forbidden romances save the faeries' land? Or will the Dragons put their duty first?
1. Prolouge

**_First you need to know a little terminology. This fic is not strictly accurate in portraying the kinds of mythical creatures, so here is a list to help you picture the characters in your minds when I tell what kind of creature they are. – AMS_**

 **Faeries**

 **Note: All faeries have slightly pointed ears.**

 **Fae or Fairy: Most common type o faerie, the one you most commonly imagine when it comes to Faeries. Butterfly style wings. Tail is shorter and barbed. EX: Lucy**

 **Pixie: Slightly smaller and more willowy than a regular faerie, dragonfly like wings. Long thin barbed tail. EX: Levy**

 **Sprite: Taller and much faster than regular faeries. Wings are similar to those of a fly (fold in under themselves, rounded tips, two pair). Tail is of medium length. EX: Jet**

 **Elf: Taller, stronger than normal Fairy. Very prominently pointed ears. No wings or tail. EX: Jellal**

 **Merfolk**

 **Mermen and Mermaids: Long scaled tails from waist down, human like skin elsewhere with patches of scales randomly on skin. Have fins protruding from forearms and back. EX: Juvia**

 **Siren: Human legs, and attractive body. Enchanting voice. Gain claws, armored scales and fangs when threatened or attacking. EX: Mira**

 **Selkie: Seal with human like eyes. When it comes ashore it can shed its' skin and shapeshift into a beautiful woman or a handsome male. EX: Laki**

 **Half breeds**

 **Centaur: Horse from waist down. Pointed ears. Extremely strong. EX: Guildarts**

 **Fawn: Goat from waist down. Have rams' ears and horns. EX: Cana**

 **Gorgon: Beautiful Woman with snakes for hair and a snake's tail from the waist down. Has forked tongue and pointed ears. EX: Kinana**

 **Others**

 **Dragons: Have "lesser' forms they can shift into. When in that form, they keep their fangs, wings and thick scaled tail. EX: Natsu**

 **Exceed: You guys know this already. -_- EX: you guys should know this already too… -_-**

 **Yeti: Large snow beast with thick white fur, has human form, but with pointed ears, as well. Ex: Gray**

Sunrise blossomed over the lands of Fiore; the lakes and streams where the merfolk resided glistening; the emerald green forests waving slightly in the breeze; the long open fields offering up flowers of every color and fragrance available; and the glittering towers of the cities rising high into the clouds, defying the gravity of the earth.

In these cities were the Faeries, waking up and going about their daily lives, with no thought of danger or war on their minds; even as the craggy cliffs and jagged peaks of the Dragons to the south east cast a shadow over the land.

These mountains were as tall as the stars and were said to stretch to the ends of the earth, but none knew for certain, as none had ventured the peaks of the Dragons for almost a millennium and come back alive, or even in one piece. For these dragons were not peaceful folk like the faeries, instead they dreamed of war and bloodlust. The Faeries' council knew this, the Fae army knew this, and so they defended their borders with determination and no sympathy to those who tried to pass through.

A new Dragon King had been crowned almost 70 years ago, and every second of Acnologia's rule had been one of much planning and plotting to take the luscious and fertile land of the faeries for the Dragons. It had all been planned out, from the first scouts who would report the workings of the kingdom and its defenses, to the enslavement and genocide of the faeries. Not every dragon had agreed to this plan, but Acnologia ruled with an Iron claw.

* * *

Down below the peaks in the green and rich land of Fiore, not too far in, there was a small city named Magnolia, home to a respectable population of the Fair folk. It bustled with life and yet, there was one small blue and gold pixie who found herself wandering into the wild and untamed Woods, away from the bustle of town with a thick book tucked under one slender arm.

Levy's wings were a light gold color that faded into a dark blue near the joints connecting them to the pixie's back, and like her wings, similar coloration decorated her long and elegant tail, barbed at its tip. Her knee length golden robes flowed a bit in the slight wind.

She looked back at her home town, a smile tugging on her lips, before she turned back into the woods and confidently flew inside, her wings keeping her aloft. Levy navigated the darker woods like she had been flying them all her life, which she had, and deftly wove between the ancient trees on her way, the destination lodged in her mind as she flew.

Back in her small town two Sprites were looking for her. Her were good friends Jet and Droy (Think pre Tenroujima island arc). "Levy!" Jet called, zipping around the market place. "Where are you?" He called again before descending back down to hover next to Droy. "I don't see her. Was she at her house?" Droy shook his head.

"I think she went into the forest again." Jet sighed at Droy's answer. "Didn't master Makarov tell her not to? It's dangerous enough with all the wolves, but now?" What is she thinking?" He exclaimed. Droy looked nervous. "Y-yeah, maybe we should go get her. Before she gets eaten by a bear or something." He lifted off and headed towards the woods with Jet quickly following, as they flew at top speed to find the blue-haired Pixie.

In the city, a blonde Fairy named Lucy had been privy to the two sprites' conversation. Her large pink and white butterfly wings twitched slightly in apprehension. She was also worried about her pixie friend, but was indesicive on if she should go look for her, or stay go visit her other friend, Erza, a captain of the Fae Army, as she had planned to earlier.

Lucy knew of the present danger in the woods, it was mating season for the bears and now of all times, the bears were especially territorial, presenting a threat to all Faeries who entered their domain. She sighed. Knowing Jet and Droy would be able to take care of the small pixie if she ran into trouble, she turned and fluttered her wings, flying off to the army's garrison, a basket full of Erza's favorite cheesecake in her arms.

* * *

On the rough and sheer cliff faces that bordered Fiore, 7 dragons in their lesser forms, 5 of them with their exceed companions, overlooked the vast and diverse land that would soon be theirs. From the rich forests almost directly below to the shining capitol to the vast plains that were just a gray smudge in the distance; even with their advanced vision.

These seven had been picked as scouts, and would soon infiltrate the peaceful nation just ahead of them. Nastsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Cobra, Rogue, and Sting. A small whimper came from Wendy and the pink haired dragon looked back at her with a grin. "Don't worry Wendy." He chuckled. "We'll be there too, remember?" His grin widened revealing his sharp canines. "Thanks Natsu." She whispered. Charle, her white exceed, nodded her thanks to the pink haired dragon as well.

A strange laugh came from the lager of the black haired males. "The salamander's right Wendy. Besides, No _Faerie_ ," He spat the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Could ever best a Dragon. Not even those skinny elves." He ginned confidently.

There were murmurs of agreement. "Alright enough chatting." Cobra hissed. "I can hear them coming. The patrol is about a half mile out." With his warning all dragons grew silent, pressing themselves into the rock face. Minutes passed and Natsu put a comforting hand on his 'Sister's' shoulder to halt her nervous shaking.

As the poison dragon had predicted, a faerie border patrol soon came into sight. There were six of them, a red-brownish male Centaur, a redheaded Female fairy, a male blue haired elf, two green haired sprites, a male and female, and lastly a gorgon.

The dragons and exceeds on the cliffs didn't move a muscle as the patrol moved past them, scanning the cliffs. Moments turned into minutes, and at last the patrol faded from sight. Cobra motioned for them to take off from the rocky precipice.

Each of them spread their leathery and feathered wings and leaped of the mountain face in turn, diving towards the forest canopy some hundred feet below. In somewhat of a spearhead formation headed off by Laxus, they flew just over the treetops, tail tips brushing over the highest leaves and branches. The exceeds flew just above their dragon partners, catching their drafts and maintaining the same swift speed.

Sting, from behind Laxus, measured off the distance. After they had gone far enough in, he nodded to his twin, Rogue and they peeled off from the others and headed east accompanied by their exceeds, Frosh and Lector keeping up with ease. The quartets' wings labored to pick up speed and soon they disappeared from sight.

Not long after, Cobra, Charle, and Wendy fell back out of the formation and coasted upwards on the warm thermal drafts. When they reached a height of several hundred feet they picked up the strong air currents and soared west, guided by the warm slipstream.

The three remaining dragons drifted closer together, maintaining the 'V' formation. Natsu glanced up at the two dragons and exceed being pushed along by the wind. "Of course they got the easy part." He said in mock outrage. Happy, his blue exceed snickered from above him. The black exceed above Gajeel shushed them before his partner flashed a grin at the other pair, just before they dove into the forest below.

Laxus twisted his head to look back at Natsu. "Two miles up ahead, you drop down, got it?" He roared over the rushing of the wind. Nastu nodded, determination set in his onyx eyes. The two miles were quickly up and he dropped into the thinning trees, shadowed closely by Happy, disappearing from view. Laxus put on a burst of speed, soaring over the land of Fiore. If anyone had been looking up, all that would have been seen was a brief blur, to fast for the eye to follow.

* * *

 **Hope this first chapter was to your liking! But I need you guys' help! I already have a few pairings worked out between our Dragons and Faeries, but I don't know who to pair with Sting or Rogue. And If I should do Laxus X Mira or Laxus X Cana? Also do you guys want Wendy X Romeo or Wendy X Doranbolt/Mest?**

 **Please note that existing/planned pairings are as follows:**

 **Nastu & Lucy**

 **Gajeel & Levy**

 **Cobra & Kinana**

 **Happy & Charle**

 **Gray & Juvia**

 **Elfman & Evergreen**

 **Bixlow & Lisanna**

 **Alzack & Bisca**

 **Jellal & Erza**

 **Thank you for your Time. Reviews and suggestions on the pairings for Rogue, Sting, Laxus and Wendy are very much appreciated! Plus they make me update faster! It's a win-win!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hola mis amigos! Gracias for the reviews, the Follows and The Favorites!_** ** _Thank you so much to all of you who encouraged me and said that you like my story, it means so much more than you know!_** ** _I still do not know who I will pair with Sting, Rogue, or Laxus. But as Wendy is still a child in this fic, I will be pairing her with Romeo. Thank you again for your suggestions. To clear up any confusion, most Faeries are of about average human height, with Pixies being shorter(Usually around 4' 10"), and elves being about 6' 3" tall on average. – AMS_**

The patrol wound its way in the small gorge between the rich forests and the merciless peaks, eyeing them suspiciously. "Oy, Fried." Bisca hissed to the other green haired sprite. "Check that alcove." She pointed to a small recess set into the rock about 20 meters up.

As Fried flew up to investigate, Bisca, turned to the centaur leading them. "Guildarts, see anything up ahead?" He shook his head in response. Jellal, the blue haired elf spoke up. "Earlier patrols have reported seeing movement on the cliffs, so be ready and alert at all times." All in the patrol shifted their grips on their spears, crossbows and swords.

Most of the circuit they patrolled went by without incident, but towards the end of their round here was a violent reaction from Kinana the Gorgon. The snakes on her head began hissing and thrashing frantically, tongues darting out to taste the air. Kinana's own face contorted into a look of alarm and confusion, her own tongue flickering from between her lips.

"What is it? Is it a dragon?!" Erza, the redheaded Fairy queried, she and the others tensing and turning to scan the mountain face. "Yes, yes and no," Kinana hissed, tail coiling. "It was only a slight sent, from upwind, caught me by surprise is all."

Fried snorted in amusement. "Well, who can blame you? These crags are soaked in their sent."

The rest of the patrol passed quickly without any thing happening. Shortly after wards, the garrison was in sight and they relaxed, if only slightly. Entering in through the gates, they blinked, eyes adjusting to the lower levels of light.

They split up, and dispersed, the stone walls of the garrison shielding them from the outside world. Guildarts trotted up the stairs to report the happenings of their patrol to the Earl in charge of their sector.

"Kinana! Erza!" a cheerful voice caught the attentions of the Fairy and gorgon. A younger fairy flew up to them, a smile on her face. "Lucy!" called Erza in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Lucy just offered the basket in her outstretched hands in reply. "I know how much you love these and seeing as how much extra money I had, I decided to get these for you." She explained.

As Erza looked into the basket, a wide grin split her face. "My favorite!" She cried joyfully. Lucy's head was soon banged against Erza's chest plate as the older woman hugged her tightly. "E-Erza… I can't…. Breathe!" She choked out. Kinana chuckled quietly, her snakes hissing in a chorus of laughter.

As Lucy was released and Erza began to scarf down a slice of cake, Lucy rummaged through her basket, coming up with a letter. "Here Kinana," She said, holding it out to the purple gorgon. "This came yesterday, but I didn't have time to pick it up until this morning." Kinana blinked in surprise before taking the envelope. She smiled. "It's from my parents!"

She took a moment to tear open the paper and unfolded the note in side. As she read it a stricken look came upon her face. "Oh, no," She whispered, in horror. "What? What is it?" Erza asked her friend urgently.

"It's-... It's my mother!" Kinana wailed, the snakes on her head wavering, their tongues flickering in distress. "She's ….." He voice trailed off in a broken whisper. By now the two fairies were very concerned for their friend, a nasty suspicion creeping into their minds. They shared a saddened look. "She's got what?" Lucy asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Kinana looked up, tears streaming. "She has the plague." She said quietly, and the air stilled with those four words. Several other Faeries from around the garrison's main hall looked up at those ill-fated words in alarm and pity. "No…" Erza said, making a sign to ward off evil. Lucy looked on with helplessness as her friend began to wail, tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, Kinana, Shhh…" Lucy murmured putting her arms around her friend, and guiding her up the steps, Erza helping to support her. They reached the Earl's Office door and Erza threw it open, no regard to the occupants' privacy.

The Earl was sympathetic to Kinana's plight, his own daughter had died of the plague some years ago, when the deaths the plague caused were much more frequent and devastating. He allowed her a fortnight's leave to go visit her mother and family in this trying time.

Lucy had accompanied her friends back into town where she could catch a train to the western regions of Fiore where her family lived. After seeing her friend off she went for a walk in the edges of the woods, far enough in to escape prying eyes but not so much that she was in any danger. At least so she thought.

* * *

Levy had finally found the place she was looking for after flying for some time. An old ivy covered mill, its wheel firmly lodged in place by the vine's entanglements. The pixie smiled. It has been some time since she had last come here, but it still remained her favorite place to read, hence the strain she was forcing herself through by carrying such a heavy manuscript.

Wings fluttering, she slipped through one of the empty window frames, and entered the cool perpetual dusk inside the mill, gliding upwards to the old rotting loft. Squeezing up through a jagged hole in the loft floor she entered a warm beam of sunlight that filtered through the worn and weather-beaten roof, splaying warm light across the wooden floor of the loft in uneven patches.

Sitting cross legged in perhaps one of the larger splashes of sunlight; she admired the floating dust shimmering in the sunlight for a few moments before cracking open the cover of the thick tome. Immediately she was immersed in the world of her book, imaging herself in the main character's place. She might have been there for hours until the sun went down before going back home if it weren't for the large crash that pulled her out of her reverie a half an hour later.

Levy frowned at the distraction, but as they said, curiosity killed the cat, and instead of putting it down as one of the old and decaying timbers finally falling, and forgetting about it; she set her book down and went to peer through the ragged hole in the floor.

Standing in the now empty door way was a tall and dark figure. His strength was obvious, having just kicked the door down, obliterating it. Levy watched, fascinated, with a kind of terrified infatuation, as the figure stepped over the wreckage he had created and into a small shaft of sunlight, illuminating his features.

Long, ragged black hair adorned his head. Crimson eyes that spoke of a cunning and cruel countenance searched the abandoned mill house. Levy shrunk back, desperately hoping that those eyes had not seen her, and yet she herself could not look away. Above his eyes and along the bridge of his nose, several small metallic scale looking things decorated his tan face. But the most eye catching things where the large jet black wings that protruded from his back, sweeping outwards in all their vastness, filling half of the room below as they stretched out behind the red eyed male.

Levy looked on in horrified awe as she lay on the floor staring through the hole. She was all alone in the woods with a big bad dragon, miles from town and any sort of rescue. It took all of her strength to roll away from the hole and the dragon, her breaths coming in labored, frightened little gasps. Praying that it hadn't seen her moving away or heard her gasps, she closed her eyes tightly.

"See anything?" A deep voice asked, and Levy almost died of fright right there and now. "No," came a second, rougher voice, closer, almost directly beneath her. Levy wanted to scream in frustration. On one hand she was very elated that the dragon hadn't found her. On the other, worse, hand; there were now two of them. Fan-fricking-tastic.

"I can smell somethin' though." The second dragon growled. Levy's heart caught in her throat. Scratch that, then, maybe he had found her. "It's fresh too. Real fresh…" A drop of sweat rolled down Levy's face. 'Please don't find me! Please don't find me, please don't find me!' She chanted in her head as she swallowed he hard knot that had formed in her throat.

"Like they just left… Or they're still here!" The dragon roared, the excitement evident in his voice. Levy's eyes snapped open, her heart thundering in her chest. "And you know what that means Lily." The male chuckled. "What Gajeel?" the one named Lily asked.

Gajeel laughed again. "That means they saw us. And we can't have any little _Faerie_ go squealing to the army." He laughed that weird laugh. "You know what that means little faerie?" He roared at her. 'No, no, no, no, please no…' "We can't have you leaving, can we?" he chuckled cruelly. Levy scrambled to her feet, backing away from the hole in the floor.

Not a moment too soon, as the dragon, Gajeel, forced his way up through the opening in the floor, large splinters and jagged chunks of wood sent flying. Levy let out a little scream, the dragon now standing before her, a wicked leer across his face. Levy was against the wall, trying to get away from this…This monster; her wings shuddering in apprehension. The metallic bits in his face winked cruelly at her in the sunlight, as his blood red eyes regarded her with disdain and blood lust.

"Hello little faerie," He purred, his wings opening to ensnare the pixie in their dark depths, cutting off any means of escape. He stood just a few feet away, his dark wings trapping her on either side. She shuddered and let out a choked sob as he leaned in close, his face just inches away from hers. Gajeel smirked, "Want to come out and play, Faerie?"

* * *

Lucy wandered somewhat mindlessly through the woods' edge, meandering amid the pines, aspens, and oaks. Her thoughts were consumed by worry for Kinana and her family, feet kicking up leaves, as she roamed the woods. Her large pink wings rustled softly behind her, and her short tail was waving up and down slightly, betraying that she was lost in thought.

The blonde and pink Fae failed to notice the trunk of a huge fallen tree in her path, until it and her shins collided, sending her to the ground with a solid thunk. "Owww…" she groaned from the ground, limbs sprawled in an awkward tangle with her face pressed flat against the mossy forest floor.

As she propped herself up on her elbows, she sighed, disentangling her legs from the twisted branches of the fallen tree. Her wings worked to pull her off the ground and she hovered just above the forest floor, dusting herself off; when she heard a low chuckle from behind her. Lucy gave a start, then turned around with a finger raised and a lecture on her lips; ready to scold the other person for laughing at someone's misfortune. The words died in her throat as she faced the trees and vegetation opposite her. For no one was there.

She frowned, eyes flickering from tree to tree trying to see if anyone was hiding behind their thick trunks. Lucy's eyes narrowed as she flew forwards a bit, her wings pulsing softly. She raised her eyes to search the treetops and the patches of sky that showed through the blanket of greens.

She stopped abruptly when she spotted him, a flash of pink and red among the emerald and jade leaves. His black eyes gleamed with amusement, grinning unabashedly down at her as he perched in an ancient oak tree's upper branches. A strange looking blue cat with wings floated next to him excitedly. "Look Natsu! It's a pink fairy!"

His eyes never lost their amusement. "I can see that Happy." Lucy gaped up at him for another moment before closing her mouth and putting her hands on her hips. "It's not polite to laugh at people when they fall, you know, Natsu." She rolled his name around, tasting it. It was a rather nice name, she decided, pink dusting her cheeks.

He blinked owlishly before jumping down next to her, as graceful as a lion. Now she saw the great red wings tucked behind him and stared in awe. She had never seen wings like his before, though they struck a chord of familiarity within her, but she just didn't know why it seemed she should know these wings. Natsu noticed her staring and proudly puffed them out a bit, smirking. "Like them?" He asked, noting the blush on her cheeks and feeling his own warm up as well.

She mutely nodded, tentatively reaching out a hand to touch them, before jerking back, blushing furiously as she realized what she had been about to do. Touching another's wings was a very personal and intimate act, and usually only mates and lovers would do that with each other, if either had wings at all.

Dragons, as it happened did not have this custom so Natsu was confused as to why she didn't touch his wing. "Hey, Fairy." He said. "It's Lucy," She muttered. He smiled. "If you wanna touch my wing Luce, It's fine. I won't hold it against ya."

Lucy's eyes widened and she took a small step backwards. Her mind racing furiously. 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh… Does he think that—what if he thinks I'm some sort of—Can I—But, but HIS WINGS! Omigosh! I have never seen anything like them! Is he from a different part of Fiore? Maybe his culture is different? What do I do?!'

Finally she sighed and stretched out her hand again, closing her eyes, as he brought the edge of his wing closer. She felt the taunt and warm skin and hide under her palm, as she slowly ran a hand over his wing, feeling the tendons in his joints twitch under her touch. The bone as hard and smooth under the glossy scales of his wing's edge, sliding under Lucy's hand effortlessly. As she withdrew her hand, aware of her burning face she looked at Nastu to see a gentle and kind smile on his lips. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He grinned, sharp canines glinting.

The blue cat looked between the fairy and the dragon before cartwheeling away and singing; "They like each other! Lucy and Natsu, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~"

 ** _Yeah, yeah I know I'm evil for leaving our little Levy and Gajeel on such a cliffhanger like that, but I do have to build suspense and get you guys to come back somehow!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed that cute little NaLu moment I put in there!_**

 ** _Ok, so a lot of people have come to me with suggestions, so here are the suggested pairings people have given me. Review to vote for the ones you want._**

 ** _Sting X Yukino VS Sting X Minerva_**

 ** _Rogue X Kagura VS Rogue X Yukino VS Rogue X Laki_**

 ** _Also please help me with the Laxus Pairing. Cana or Mira? – AMS_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Just so you guys know, I have opened a poll on my profile page for the pairing voting. Please vote there from now on, thank you!_** ** _Also, I have decided because Frosch's official gender is unconfirmed in the Wiki and in the Manga/Anime, I will be making Frosch a girl in this fic._** ** _– AMS_**

The white exceed and two dragons glided on the fast warm air currents, the sun warming their backs. They flew high enough that any looking up would have guessed they were only hawks soaring on the thermals. Up here, there was no sound but the wind as their wings rose and fell in a discordant beat, propelling them forwards; the ground rushing by below, naught but a blur.

Thus passed several hours in silent companionship, the only words passed between them were to point out several prominent land forms below, marking their locations in their minds to report back to the dragon king.

Very soon after the 4 hour mark, Cobra angled downward, and Wendy followed, Charle next to her as they dived. They landed on a small out cropping of rock in a clearing of an oak wood. "Wendy," Cobra said, looking back to the sky dragon. "This is where we go separate ways." She nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Cobra heard the worry in her voice and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." He said firmly. "Stay out of sight as much as possible, and meet me back here in 5 days." Wendy nodded, and Charle spoke up. "Just to be clear, I know we went over this before, but we come back, report to you, then you fly back to Gajeel, who's closest to the mountains, who will then report everything?"

He nodded, in reply. "For now, Head North by North-west. Find a city and observe it." He repeated the instructions that had been drilled into them countless times. Wendy nodded, fists clenching in determination. "Right!" Her pale blue wings flexed open and closed as she prepared to take off.

"Wendy, Charle." Cobra called. They looked back at him mildly perplexed. He gave them a rare, genuine smile. "Good luck." Wendy smiled back in thanks just before the both of them bid him farewell and took off, beating their wings to gain altitude. Cobra watched them go until they faded from sight and even his hearing could no longer pick up the dull thuds caused by the beating of their large wings.

For some time Cobra remained on the outcropping, listening to the chorus of the woods, and the faint murmurs reaching him from a small village almost a league to the south. The harsh metallic creaking and puffing of a train as it passed the village, reaching his ears as well, but what caught his attention the most was a soft sobbing that filled the world of sounds with its quiet keening.

He shook his head, breaking free from the sound of despair that broke his heart, and spread his great maroon wings. He had a job to do. There was no time to spare for broken faeries. They would all kneel at the Dragon's feet soon anyway.

* * *

Four pairs of wings beat the air as their owners sped through the sky. "Rogue, will we be there soon?" Frosh, a green exceed asked her dark haired partner. "Yes, Frosh." Rogue answered a small half smile on his face."Yeah," Lector pointed out. "You can see Crocus, the capital right over that ridge."

The exceed looked ahead. "Oh, I see! And Rogue and Sting are going to spy there?" Lector nodded, and said with a touch of pride; "And of course we'll be helping them succeed!"

The twin dragons exchanged a brief glance, each slightly amused by their exceeds' words and behavior. Sting looked back past his off-white wings at the dark reddish brown exceed. "Of, course is right, Lector!" He said with a small smile. "And when we make our move, the Faeries won't even know what hit them."

Lector beamed at his friend, then angled forwards and put on a burst of speed to fly level with him. Now the gleaming citadel loomed closer than ever, even as it was still leagues away. The possibility of being spotted by the kingdom's army and guards was too great at this point to continue in the air; and Rogue knew it.

Over the rush of the wind he roared, "Time to go down; we'll have to go the rest of the way on foot or as close to the ground as possible." Sting nodded and folded his wings, dropping like a rock. Rogue took a less dramatic approach as he glided slowly down to the grassy hills below. Lector and Frosch dived down after their partners, feathered wings bringing them down in a swift but controlled descent.

"You sure took your sweet time," Sting said in mock-exasperation. Rogue raised an eyebrow, tucking his grand dark grey wings behind him. Sting had already drawn in his off-white wings close to his body, tucked up his tail, and covered himself in a long beige cloak. It was a little bulky in the back and the shoulders, but as long as he didn't move his wings or let his tail slip out from under, he would remain undiscovered; and it would seem as if he was merely wearing armor or carrying a pack underneath the garment.

Rogue pulled out a similar dark green mantle from his person and was currently adjusting his wings and thick scaly tail to fit under the heavy fabric of the traveling cloak. Lector and Frosch were also putting on disguises as well. They tucked their smaller wings into their vests, and in Frosch's case; pink body suit that covered her body but not her legs or face. However she wore a small pink hat with frog's eyes over her green ears.

Sting quickly assessed his three companions' appearance, and apparently satisfied, nodded once to himself before muttering to Rogue, "As long as no one looks too closely at us and Frosch keeps her mouth shut, we'll be fine."

Rogue glared at his brother, and jabbed a finger into his chest, hissing, "Just leave Frosch out of it, I can get her to stay quiet. And stop picking on her!" His voice escalated to a low growl at the end; causing Sting to blink and put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, calm down Rogue. I didn't mean it like that. She just has a distracted mind that is all I'm saying."

Rogue was still glowering at the blonde dragon but conceded and sighed, he knew his green friend's tongue was sometimes too lose for her own good. "Fine." He growled at last. "But _I'll_ make sure she isn't saying too much."

Sting nodded complacently, and gestured to the exceeds to join them. Frosch skipped over to them with Lector walking after her. Stopping at Rogue's feet, she looked up at him expectantly while holding up her arms. Rogue smiled and reached down to pat her head before picking her up and placing her on his covered shoulders. "Thank you Rogue." She smiled.

Lector had walked up to Sting who had immediately stooped down to pick him up, and was now somewhat cradling the exceed in his arms. Without another word the twin dragons and their furred companions set off through the grassy plain dotted with sparse trees and the occasional low hill at a fast pace.

Ahead of them, Crocus gleamed like a hoard of gems, ripe for the taking from an open casket. The twin dragons looked at each other and traded smirks, for who could stop them from picking apart this treasure trove? But, perhaps two rare jewels nestled in the gold & precious stones' midst had that power over these dragons' insurmountable hearts.

* * *

Laxus soared at an extraordinary altitude above the great savannas that filled the heart of Fiore. With his eagle like vision he could make out the tiniest ripples in the grass caused by the faintest breeze far below him. He drank in the details he saw eagerly, as the eldest of the 7 dragons sent to spy on the Faerie kingdom, he did his job with perhaps the most drive and ability.

He memorized the number of supply caravans she spotted crossing the plains, bringing needed goods and items of luxury to everywhere in Fiore. He committed to memory the size of the sparse army outposts, the number of troops he estimated each one held, and their locations. He marked every city and village and farm that he saw on the map he held in his mind. He saw all, he remembered all, his resolve was as sure as thunder following lighting.

So far above the golden plains, he looked to be a hawk from anyone on the ground. And even as bound by duty as he was, nothing and no one could take away the thrill of flight, when one was constantly bound to the mountain caves and rocky cliffs as he and his brethren were. It was unnatural, he decided to bind this part of every dragon's soul to the ground when they were so clearly meant to be one with the endless blue sky.

It was then that his mind and heart became even more dedicated to their cause. The dragons had been confined to the peaks for far, far too long. It was time for them to roam free over this rich land so jealously guarded by the fair folk. It was time for Dragonkind to assert its dominance once more over the weaker races, he was certain.

A smirk stretched at his lips and crinkled his eyes in something akin to triumph that was assured but had not yet come to pass. A quick check reassured him that no one was within 4 miles. He let loose an elated and resolute roar that burst forth from his lings, shaking the earth and quaking the heavens with its raw power.

* * *

Two blurs, on blue, one white, marred the heavens, pointing north from the southwest. At the head of these shapes hurtling to the North West regions of Fiore were a blue dragon and a white exceed. "Charle," Wendy called to her friend. "Don't you think it's a bit cold up here?" The blue dragon asked while shivering faintly.

Charle looked over to Wendy with a faint laugh. "I thought dragons were supposed to have thick skins." "Yeah, but I'm not in my normal form right now, and you're the one with fur!" Wendy dipped slightly with the winds before leveling out again. "I suppose you're right." Charle thought out loud, before suggesting "If it's really that uncomfortable, couldn't you shift into your regular form? It'd be warmer that way; covered in scales."

Wendy looked shocked at the suggestion. "But Charle," She gaped, "What if anyone was down there, and they looked up! The Faeries, they'd have my head!" he looked deeply disturbed at the notion of her head being severed from her body. She then became even gloomier. "Not to mention the other scouts, especially Gajeel and Laxus would kill me!"

Charle sweatdropped. "Well, just forget I ever mentioned it then." She then brightened as another idea came to her. "Wouldn't flying a bit lower do you some good? The air isn't as thin." Wendy considered the thought before agreeing quickly.

The two began a shallow dive into the lower regions of the atmosphere, where it was still cold but not as frigid as the higher layers they had just come from. "Oh! Look, Charle!" Wendy pointed excitedly to the ground below, dotted with hundreds of small lakes and large ponds. The thin strips of land between the glimmering waterways resembled nothing more than a spider web twisting between the mirror-like waters.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Yes," Charle agreed. "But look ahead." Wendy complied and gazed out over the pitted land to see an ocean inlet merging with the land, walled it with immense glaciers. The great ice of the glaciers was a pearl white lanced with startling deep blue veins.

With her enhanced vision she could also see then small brown forms dotting the beach. Selkies clothed in their seal skins. They dove into the water and back out onto the small beaches and ice floes that flecked the surface of the deep cold waters. Out further into the sea she saw many colorful shining tails and fins that flashed just under the surface. And on the largest glacier that meet the frozen waters was a gleaming city of ice and rock.

"Almost there!" Called Charle cheerfully. After flying for hours they had reached the City of the Northern Sea: Vastia's Haven. Vastia's Haven was the home of the cold dwelling Faeries and was along the route of the biannual migration of the Mermen. Most of the Fair folk in the city were Selkies, Yetis, and the occasional elf and fairy.

As the sky dragon and exceed swooped low over the ice resounding _CRACK!_ Filled the air as another selkie filled ice floe broke away from the shore and began drifting slowly into more open waters.

 ** _Okay guys, hope you enjoyed it! Next time we will be meeting Romeo, experiencing more Gajeel/Levy and Natsu/Lucy time, as well as some possible Rogue and Sting or Cobra moments._**

 ** _Remember to vote for your favorite couples on the poll on by profile from now on, and if you've already reviewed with your ideal pairings, I will write those down so you don't feel cheated._**

 ** _Tell me what you think of this latest Chapter in the review section!_**

 ** _To_ Vilandel, _I'm sorry I was not able to put in an explanation for the plague in this chapter, but when I do have any moments with Kinana, (Most likely in next chapter, but no promises, if not the next, the one after that) I'll make sure to slip that in there. – AMS_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Not so gentle reminder to vote on THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. Thanks for all the Favs, Follows and Reviews!_** ** _Also, this was written in a day and a half 'cause I was on a writing high. Plus do not expect such big chapters in the future, on average they will be about 2,400 words or so each. Of course there will be a few large ones, but hey, you can't really control your imagination so who am I to say how long they'll be? We'll see._** ** _– AMS_**

Gajeel studied the girl trapped in front of him. She was a frickin' petite, even by pixie standards, as he could clearly tell she was by the shape of her wings and the length of the barbed tail that wavered just below waist height in front of her. He slid an almost clawed finger under her chin and forced it up so she was looking him in the eye.

She was shaking violently and he could feel her irregular heartbeat under the pad of his finger. She blinked, eyes dilated in fear as she stared back at him with a surprising amount of Bravado. "They'll f-f-find my b-body you kno-know… T-They w-w-will." She said with false confidence. His smirk grew and he forced her head back even more so that his fingers were right over her pulsing jugular and applied light pressure. Not enough to cause harm, not yet; and he enjoyed the surge of her fear; and he could see the knowledge that her life was in his hands and he wasn't playing around, being realized in her deep brown eyes. He laughed, a strange anticipation tingling in his stomach. He kept his focus on the tiny pixie in front of him even as he heard Lily fly up through the hole behind him.

He leaned forward and kept his voice low so only she could hear it as he put his mouth next to her ear. "Then it's a good thing for me there won't be a body left for them to find." He relished in her shudder as he pulled away. He brought his own tail forward so it pressed hers to the wall, effectively ensuring that it couldn't sting him. "Gajeel." Lily said from behind him. "Not now Lily, I'm enjoying myself here." He growled, bringing his other hand up to the pixie's shoulder further immobilizing her.

She let out a muffled sound of protest that quickly turned into a squeak as he let go of her throat and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her head back down. He had opened his mouth to speak again when there was a shout from the distance, followed by several others growing steadily closer. Gajeel had turned his head to better hear these voices but turned back to the bluette when she gave a startled gasp.

The look in her eye told him all he needed to know. She knew these unseen faeries and they were looking for her. "Levy!" Came a more audible shout, this one much closer than before. "Where are you Levy?!" Just as she drew in air to scream and alert the others, his hand clamped over her mouth, stifling any sounds she might have made. "Gajeel. We should go." Lily warned, putting a hand on the dragon's shoulder.

He scoffed. "And what? Let the others find her so she can blab to them? Or better yet, find her body?" He scowled, looking back at the black exceed. Gajeel let out a huff of amusement as he felt the pixie—no, Levy was her name—Flinch at his words. Lily paused then reluctantly conceded, backing away from the iron dragon.

He turned back to his captive. "Now then, _Levy_." He said in a low growl and smirked again as she flinched at the mention of her name. "You make so much as a peep and they'll suffer the same fate as you got it?" She nodded rapidly, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "Good little Faerie." He purred.

Gajeel and Lily waited with bated breath until the voices had passed them and faded into the distance again, Levy trembling beneath his rough hands the whole time. When the danger had passed he took his hand off of her mouth and she took in a deep shaky gulp of air. "Wh-what do you w-want from m-me?" She asked tentatively. He pretended to think for a minute, making her squirm, trapped as she was against the wall.

"With you?" He said finally. "Nothing really, except your eternal silence." His smirk grew when he saw he swallow thickly at that statement. "With your kind? I—No, We want your land. We want you beneath our feet, with us ruling over you weaker races."

Numbly the blue and gold pixie shook her head. "No, no, you…. You can't! This is our kingdom, our land!" She all but shouted in conviction, surprising both the dragon that held her and herself. Then she gasped, realizing she had just provoked the male who was going to quite possibly kill her. A flash of ager quickly chased away all traces of shock on her face and a deep, livid growl started deep in his chest. Before she could blink or even attempt to pull away, Gajeel had closed the small gap remaining between them and was right there, pinning her hands above her; pressing her into the wall with his own body, looming over her with a hard, dangerous glint in his blood red eyes. " **Never** tell me what to do faerie." He twisted her hands in her own until a she gave a gasp of pain "You and your kind are nothing!" He shoved his face in close to hers, staring her in the eyes. "I'll see you in hell!"

The black exceed behind him gasped, realizing what he was about to do and rushed forward in a vain attempt to stop his dragon partner. Gajeel straightened and raised one of his hands high over his head, the skin almost shimmering as it turned to hard black and dark grey scaled, the fingers turning into talons. Levy's breath caught in her throat as she realized she was about to die.

The arm that he had let go off was thrown in front of her face in an effort to block the heavy blow that would follow. She grit her teeth in horror as she saw the wicked talons rushing down on her. His snarl rumbling low, so loudly in her ears it, and the sound of his hand slicing through the air the only noise she could hear though her own pounding pulse and the rush of blood in her ears.

"No, Gajeel!" Lily cried out, flying recklessly towards said dragon. The last thing Levy saw was Gajeel's bloody red eyes with a flicker of something akin to fear and another emotion she couldn't identify running through their depths. A ragged scream tore out from her throat; then everything went black.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had talked for over an hour in the cool shade, talking about their friends and their parents; each engrossed in the other's sometimes wild tales, like the one time his friend Gajeel had beat up this guy named Rogue it completely destroyed the section of the town they were in, and the time she and her friends Erza, Levy and Kinana had found the Master of Magnolia, Makarov, running through a berry patch with nothing but his boxers on.

Natsu seemed to be avoiding the topic of where he had come from, Lucy had noticed and chalked it up to him having a rough past. Natsu also noticed that Lucy didn't seem to mention her father, and when she did, she fidgeted, looked nervous and quickly changed the subject.

Happy even had the occasional comment or story of his own to put in every once in a while. However, mostly he just called them out when they got to close or they mentioned something about wings and Lucy stared blushing. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" He would singsong.

"Ugh!" Lucy had finally given up ignoring him. "The plague on you, Cat!" She snapped without thinking. She then gasped, the events from earlier that coming to the front of her mind. "I-I'm sorry…" She said in a low voice past the hard lump that had formed in her throat.

"Huh?" Natsu said, confused. "What is there to be sorry about?" He grabbed her shoulder, once again making her blush and Happy snickered, and looked her straight in the eye. Lucy tilted her head. "Well, you know, cursing someone with the plague is a very serious insult, and see and very bad l-" Natsu cut her off with a blank stare and, "The plague? what's the Plague?"

Lucy stared at him in shock for a good minute or two before shaking herself out of her stupor. "WHAT?!" she screeched, causing several birds nesting nearby to vacate the area calling loudly. Natsu winced and put his hands over his ears in pain. "Jeez, not so loud Luce, I'm a guy with sensitive ears. Plus I'm right here there's no need to shout."

Lucy sputtered in astonishment. "What—How—Who—How do you even… What?!" He chuckled nervously, while Happy nudged him and said; "Natsu, you know you can be a real idiot at times." "What?!" He snapped, glaring at the blue flying cat. "I didn't pay attention in history class, okay?" He said while rubbing the back of his head, with a huge sheepish grin covering his face. A light pink flush settled over his cheeks as he gave Lucy a puppy dog look.

The whole thing was just so unexpected and cute, Lucy burst out laughing. And not like a little giggle laughing, but the kind that starts deep in your belly and leaves you helpless of the floor, or in this case: the moss and leaf covered ground, rolling and shaking in laughter until it subsides and has you winded and unable to breathe as you clutch at your aching sides.

Natsu looked affronted and more than a bit bewildered when he hopped of the log they had been sitting on and got down on his hands and knees next to the still shaking blond fae. "Luce," he pouted at her. "What's so funny?" He asked, blinking his large onyx eyes twice, almost innocently. Lucy took in two deep breaths to calm herself down. "Your face." She said finally, and when he began to look offended, she quickly added, "It's just that I wasn't expecting you to look make that face when you said that." He offered her a hand and she gratefully took it. He pulled her up into a sitting position next to where he was now sitting cross-legged on the mossy ground.

"Oh," Was all he said. There was a quiet lull before Lucy began to tell the story of the plague and all its wickedness.

 _'A long time ago, almost 4000 years, there was an elf named Zeref. He was born in the farthest reaches of Fiore, and from a young age, discovered he had a strange magic. Unfortunately, because the Faeries of his village were superstitious they drove him out when he was still a young man. He became saddened and resentful of the folk in his village. Soon, rumors of his prowess with the magic of life and death reached all over the lands and many power hungry faeries and others flocked to him. Zeref, angry and uneducated on the extent and abilities of his magic unleashed many horrors throughout the land._

 _Evil weapons with powerful death enchantments such as the demon flute Lullaby. There were horrible gigantic demons that ravaged anything in their paths, such as Deliora of the North. And perhaps the most devastating was the Koro Papuru, or the killing purple, most commonly referred to as just the plague. It was horrid and vile, the deaths it caused were never short and filled with agonizing suffering for those affected._

 _The first sign wasn't alarming or even grotesque which made it all the more deadly. If it was not caught and healed immediately in the first stage, which was aching deep in the bones or in the second which was a deep, rasping cough, you would die for certain. The only thing the healers could do once it progressed past the second stage was to put you out of your misery, else up to 3 anguished months awaited you.'_

This unfortunately is what had happed to Kinana's mother, as no one had taken her to a healer to be examined. This was also why every case of a rasping cough was rushed straight to a healer to be checked out, and if it was was the plague, to be administered the antidote as quickly as possible.

When Lucy stopped talking her throat was dry and the sun had sunk toward the horizon. She suddenly noticed that there were tears in her eyes, and she reached up to wipe them away. Natsu beat her to it, and gently wiped away the tears with the pads of his thumbs, a tender and concerned look on his face. "Thank you." Lucy whispered, reaching up to take his hands between her own.

He gripped her hands in his fiercely, and in a comforting manner, his large red wings wrapped around them both, creating a curtain of sorts, separating them from the outside world. One of his hands detached themselves and snaked around her waist, under her own folded wings, causing Lucy to gasp and turn as red as Erza's hair. She stiffened as his am tightened around her waist and drew her up onto his lap so that her back was against his practically bare chest (Because let's face it, that vest doesn't count as a shirt ladies, and gents) but made no protest, surprising herself.

"Someone close to you was taken by the plague, Luce." He guessed, voice a little muffled from where it came from behind her head. She nodded. "Yes. My mother," She let out a long sigh. "And more recently, my friend's, Kinana's, mother." Natsu hummed in thought before replying softly, "I know what you've been through. I and my friends went through somethin' real similar."

Lucy relaxed against the young male's chest and he tightened his muscled arms around her waist, breathing in her sent. Just then Happy did another round of "Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree," But neither of them could care less at the moment. "Luce?" He asked about ten minutes later. "Yeah?" "Can I sleep at your place tonight?" She smiled softly before stretching her wings and leaning out to look back at him. "Sure, Natsu."

* * *

Even through the heavy traveling cloak, Wendy and Charle, whom she carried in her arms, could feel the bitter, biting ice cold wind. But instead of discouraging them, it only made them want to get into the city faster, driving Wendy to almost jog on the thin layer of snow that had settled over the glacier's surface. The city, glistening with the sun's rays, grew ever nearer until Wendy stood, a little blue dot in front of its massive white walls and clear ice gate.

She raised a fist to knock but as she put her fingers to the freezing pane of ice, it sung inward with a groan. The first thing that went through the gates was the sound of the citadel. People laughing, children screaming playfully, the trample of feet, the constant roar of the ocean beating against the glacier city's edge.

Then Wendy walked forward into the city of ice and snow, to be faced with several Yeti guards. One of them, their leader, she guessed by the red band wrapped around his armor's right sleeve and his helmet, knelt in front of the blue dragon so he was eye level with her. Wendy stared back, unafraid, but cautions of the larger creatures.

"Welcome to Vastia's Haven." When he spoke, it was surprising not a deep gravely dim as she'd expected, but rather a young male voice. "Thank you sir," She replied, dipping into a slight curtsy. "If I may ask, what brings you to our humble citadel?" He asked, still kneeling at her level. Wendy paused a moment before answering, the practiced lie sliding off of her tongue with ease. "I've come to look for my brother, who went off on his lonesome many years ago. I only heard recently that he'd come up to these parts." She took another breath before continuing. "I have some urgent news from my family I need to speak to him about."

The yeti in front of her turned back to confer with several of his subordinates. Finally he accepted a thick woolen garment from one of them and offered it to her, with a small smile. "Here. You're going to need more that that thin sheet of fabric," He nodded at her blue cape, "To survive if a howler springs up on us, n' you're not inside."

She took the heavy fabric gratefully as the contingent of yetis moved to let her pass. She had only gone a few paces before a hand was laid on her shoulders by the yeti who had talked to her before stopped her. Her breath caught in her throat, had she been found out?

The yeti shifted briefly into the form of an elfish young man with pale skin and white hair. He offered her another friendly smile. "I'm Lyon Vastia, Lord of Vastia's Haven. If anything troubles you or you need any assistance finding your brother, come and find me or one of my guards, and I'll do everything in my power to help you." With that promise he shifted back into his large furred form and walked briskly away with the other yeti guards.

Charle poked her head out of the now two layers of Wendy's cloaks. "Well that certainly went better than I had hoped." She said. Wendy smiled and nodded briefly, walking aimlessly though the narrow and winding streets of ice cobblestones. "Plus that Lyon fellow seemed helpful enough." The exceed noted, sounding pleased that the ruse had worked and the yeti had trusted Wendy.

 ** _Okay, yeah this got pretty long. Still not sorry about the Gajeel and Levy cliffhangers, I find it really fun and challenging to write suspense as best I can. So next chapter will be covering more of Wendy and Charle in Vastia's Haven (Friend Achievement: Lyon, Unlocked!) with some Gray and Juvia moments for all you Gruvia fans out there. Also, don't worry Levy isn't dead, I'm not about to knock off one of the main characters here (Aw, who am I kidding, everyone in here is a freaking main Character!). BUH-BYE~ – AMS_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_AAAAAAAAAANNNND, WE'RE BACK WITH ANOTHER EXCITING INSTALLMENT OF… *drumroll commences* THE FAERIE'S DRAGON!_**

 ** _By the way here I am going to rant for a little bit, so if you don't want to read me talking, just skip to the un-bolded text. So I just realized something. The Weasley twins (Fred & George, Harry Potter) and the Hitachiin twins (Hikaru & Kaoru, Ouran High School Host Club) are freaking similar. Redheaded twins? Check. Mischievous & Pranksters? Check. Have famous friends? Check. Have lots of male friends/Brothers? Check. In an elite school? Check. Talk in sync/finish each other's sentences? Check. HOLY MOTHER OF J. K. ROWLING AND ANIME THESE GUYS ARE THE SAME!_** ** _ASJKFJLSAKHFLSD - AMS_**

There was a loud annoying ringing in her ear that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. That was the first thing she noticed. The second thing was that her head felt like a spike was being shoved through it, the throbbing centered on her right temple. Nothing made sense to her, and her thoughts were jumbled around inside her head. She couldn't see, darkness enveloped her like a velvet cocoon. She couldn't remember where she was. She couldn't remember who she was—No, no that wasn't true.

She was Levy. Levy McGarden, the pixie, the bookworm, the avid reader, the good friend, and a thousand other things. Okay, so she knew who she was, but she still didn't remember where or what she had been doing earlier that day. Had she been doing anything important? Why couldn't she see? Why couldn't she remember anything? What was causing her head to hurt so much? What had happened to her?

Faintly she realized through the haze of pain and confusion that she was lying stomach down with her limbs splayed out somewhat awkwardly. She wasn't in hers or anyone else's bed, she determined. She could tell by the fact that the side of her face was pressed into a rough wooden surface. Slowly she became aware of low, deep voices around her, but she could just barely make them out through the high pitched buzz in her inner ear.

"…Had no r…do what you…"

"This…wanted…inding a body…"

…

"…Might not have even….. il you barg…"

"…Did what I had to! Not…."

…"Damn it Lily….know whats…. The hell….. She…."

"…..ther, Gajeel. Best if…. Forgets about thi….."

Then the voices were gone and Levy was alone. She felt as heavy as lead. Where these the ones who had done this to her? What was going on? Who were they? Where was she? Why did they leave her alone? For one of the first times in her Life Levy didn't want to be alone. She was afraid, she realized. Afraid of what might happen to her, what might have happened to her.

She didn't know how long she lay here, unable to move, to open her eyes, to even whisper. It could have been milliseconds, it might have been hours; she didn't know. It felt like an eternity either way to her as she lay blind, mute, and immobilized on the wooded floor.

After however long she lay there, as helpless as a newborn, she began to hear voices, these ones clearer and easier to understand. Even through the pain in her head still throbbed and made her want to curl up into a little ball, the buzz in her ears had subsided.

"JET!"

"What? ….nd her?"

…

"Oh, no."

"This is really bad, Droy."

"Levy! Levy please wake up!" Hands were on her shoulders, shaking her frantically. "Levy, please!" Droy shouted. All she could manage was a groan of pain. "No, don't move her, it could cause worse damage! Plus we don't know what happened." Jet said desperately. "I'll go get help!" There was a buzz that soon faded, signaling he had flown off.

"D-…Droy?" She rasped, struggling to open her eyes. "Yeah, Levy, it's me." He replied, relief evident in his words. "Don't move." He ordered. "Jet'll be back soon." She frowned, cracking one eyelid open with effort. There was something she had to warn him about wasn't there? About what had happened to her?

Droy was kneeling next to her, scared and simultaneously relieved, a shaky smile on his face. "It's going to be okay." He murmured, half to himself. "No, D-droy…. I-I have to tell…. You s-something," She rasped out.

"There's a…." Now her words faltered, she could remember what it was. But it was bad and it was urgent. "Don't talk Levy." Droy urged. "But,-" She protested before he shushed her. "Just rest for now, ok?" He asked. Wearily she nodded. "Okay…." Her eyelids slowly slid shut, and her breathing evened. Soon she was asleep.

* * *

After wandering for a while. Wendy found herself on the edge of the glacier, looking out over the vast ocean. She and Charle had split up to cover more ground, so she was alone at the moment. She crouched out of sight as a yeti came out from between two of the outermost buildings and headed towards the edge not far from her.

Wendy didn't know why she was hiding, but was determined to find out what was making the young male yeti look so troubled and pleased at the same time. He shifted into an elf like form, with pale skin, and dark messy hair. As he passed her hiding place Wendy held her breath.

He made his way to the edge of the cliff and then started down a thin, previously hidden path leading down to the water. Wendy crawled forward so she could continue watching him. He reached the water's edge at the end of the path and called out, slightly out of breath, "Come, on out Juvia! I know you're there!" No sooner than had the words left his mouth a head and shoulders broke through the surface of the water. "Juvia is here, Gray-sama." Said the blue haired mermaid.

Gray sighed and sat heavily down on the ice. "What are you doing here Juvia? I though I told you to stop coming here." A graceful smile adorned Juvia's face. "Gray is the one who came to Juvia this time." She said smugly. Gray face palmed and chuckled. "Ya got me there." "Indeed." Juvia said seriously before a grin split her face and she began laughing along with Gray.

After a minute or two, Gray spoke again. "No but seriously, Juvia. You're the one who doesn't want Lyon getting wind of the fact you keep coming here, if he finds out he'll never leave you alone." Juvia pouted with puppy eyes. "True, but then where will Juvia meet her beloved Gray-sama?" She pulled herself halfway up onto the ice, practically into his lap.

"Uhhh…." He sweated, obviously thinking hard of something to say back. A lightbulb flashed over the mermaid's blue head. "Juvia knows!" She yelled, "Gray can come down to the southern isles with Juvia and the school* in Gray's elf form!" She squealed in excitement. The tensions in the yeti's shoulders relaxed and he looked back down at the cerulean mermaid with a grin.

He threw his arms around the mermaid's shoulders and exclaimed, "Juvia, that's the best idea I've heard all week! Why haven't either of us thought of that already!?" Juvia looked stunned for a moment before replying, putting her hand on Gray's cheek. "T-then, that's a yes?" She asked uncertainly. "Of course it is!" He stood up with his arms around her waist, picked her up and swung her around in a circle, all with a great big smile on his face.

After a minute of them spinning and laughing, or in Juvia's case, giggling (and Wendy silently screaming at the cuteness whilst crouched in a snowbank), Gray set her back down gently in the frigid waters, with a stern expression. "Juvia, before we can go through with this, I have a few things I have to do." She gazed up at him intently. "One, I have to get all of my belongings," She nodded, and he continued. "Two, I'll have to tell Ultear, and you have to let Meldy know about this." She nodded again, her expression lighter at the mention of their friends.

Gray took in a deep breath and closed his eyes before naming his last condition. "Thirdly, Lyon is my foster brother, it is only right that I tell him about us and our plan." Juvia's jaw dell open in shock, and her eyes opened in horrified surprise. "Nooo! Gray-sama!" She wailed while grabbing his leg and shaking it in distress. "You Can't! Lyon will never let you leave with Juvia! He is _obsessed_ with Juvia!" She cried angrily.

"No he won't!" Gray said firmly, kneeling down closer to her level. "I promise he won't, Juvia." He said, taking her hand in his. "Wow, this is just like one of those weird romance novels my mom reads." A voice next to Wendy's ear commented, making her jump and stifle a little squeal. Crouched next to her behind the snowbank was a boy about her age, if not a little older with messy/spikey black hair, and onyx eyes that reminded her of Natsu. In fact, the boy was the spitting image of Natsu when he was younger.

Her heart was still beating so furiously from the scare he had given her that she couldn't draw enough breath to speak so she just settled for giving him a harsh glare, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment of being caught eavesdropping on the young couple below.

The boy flashed the incognito dragoness a big grin that again reminded her of Natsu. "I'm Romeo Conbolt." He introduced himself. Her self-conscious blush deepened for reasons unknown **(AN: *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* Or are they~? *Is hit by frying pan/skillet*)** as she replied, "W-wendy. Wendy Marvel."

His grin widened. "I haven't seen you around here before." He observed, before adding; "Are you just visiting?" Wendy sighed in relief, he was making this much easier for her. "Yes, I'm just here for a while to find my brother." The lie felt heavy on her tongue when she told it this time, and she felt a surprising flash of guilt which caused her eyebrows to come together in confusion. She looked away.

"Fine, Juvia will agree. But only if you tell Lyon about Gray-sama and Juvia in a letter that you leave for him to find _after_ Juvia and Gray-sama have run away." The mermaid's voice floated up to them, and Wendy was grateful for the excuse to look back down at the conspiratorial couple and away from the boy next to her. "So what are you?" He asked curiously, oblivious to the fact she was trying to ignore him. Her face burned as red, as she studiously did not look at him, her heart thumping in her chest. "I'm a Selkie." He informed her helpfully.

She sighed and turned to look at him, the blush clearly evident on her face. "Pixie." She lied through gritted teeth. "Really?" He grinned. "Cool, we don't a lot of those up here!" Wendy gave him a look, which he failed to notice, distracted by something behind them in the edges of the ice city. "Romeo!" A voice called out from the direction he was looking. Wendy turned to look.

An older man was jogging towards them, waving. Wendy noted that he looked a lot like her companion. "Hey Dad!" He shouted back to the man, confirming Wendy's thoughts. "It's almost time for dinner young man." Romeo's dad said, coming to a stop in front of them, before noticing Wendy. "Oh, why hello there young lady!" He said with a kind smile. "Dad, this is my new friend Wendy. Wendy, this is my dad. Macao Conbolt." Romeo introduced, standing up.

Wendy stood as well and bowed politely to the older Selkie. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Conbolt." "Like wise, little lady. But you can just call me Macao." He responded, slinging an arm around his son's shoulders. "Hey Dad," Romeo said looking at Wendy. "Wendy's in town looking for some family so she doesn't have a place to stay, do you mind if she comes over for tonight?" Wendy blinked, she hadn't thought of that. Macao was also a little surprised by his son's thoughtfulness. His gaze moved from his son to Wendy and he smirked faintly.

"Of Course!" He said. "I'm sure your mother won't mind either." He turned to the dragoness. "How's that sound Wendy?" Her face broke into a smile. "Wonderful, but I'm traveling with a friend." She said. Her eyes widened with a sudden realization. "Ah! Speaking of which I should probably go find her!" Macao chuckled, "We can help you find her. And I'm sure she can come over for supper too." "Thank you." Wendy smiled gratefully.

* * *

The sun was just above the horizon as the two dragon and exceed pairs passed through the gate between two guard towers of the 20ft wall enclosing Crocus. Sting and Rogue kept their gazes lowered as they walked by several guards, who scrutinized the both of them. Lector kept his eyes dead ahead, no doubt eyeing the gleaming spires and towering turrets and keeps of the castles and manors sprawled throughout the city; while Frosch looked around at everything in awe.

As they walked into the cool shade cast by the houses and shops at the limits of the shining capitol Sting remarked dryly on the guards they had just passed, and how they were doing such a "Great job on protecting the capitol from us big bad dragons." Sting finished with a smirk, enticing a chuckle from Rogue, and a cheer from Lector.

Finally they arrived at the boundary of the inner city, where the Army's headquarters were stationed, along with the royal family's palace itself. As the streets grew darker, they rushed to find an inn for the night, not that they couldn't continue long after dark, but to keep from seeming suspicious to anyone who might have been watching them. They would sneak out later anyway, so they could rest for a few hours before heading out again.

"Double room please." Rogue muttered to the old grandfather looking fae behind the counter, sliding a couple of jewels over to him. The old fae nodded before handing him a brass key attached to a wooden tag with the number 12 stamped into it. The dark grey dragon thanked him before rejoining his companions at the foot of the stairs.

Up the stairs, down the hall and three doors to the right, the four entered their room and locked the door behind them. Frosch leapt onto the bed closest to the window, childishly proclaiming, "This one's mine!" Rogue a Sting both chuckled, Rogue closing the window shutters. Sting shed his thick cloak and flopped back onto the other bed with his wings spread out beneath him, Lector curled up at his side. "Wake me up at midnight." He said instructed, closing his eyes and his breathing evened in deep sleep.

As he took of his own cloak, Rogue rolled his eyes at his brother before sitting on his own bed, narrowly avoiding Frosch, who scrambled out of the way. He leaned against the headboard, arms behind his head, tail hanging off of the bed, and legs stretched out in front of him and took in a deep breath. Frosch climbed up in his lap and laid down. She and Rogue talked for almost an hour before sleep overtook her.

Rogue looked over at his sleeping brother and his maroon exceed, then back down at the green exceed dressed in pink in his lap, before his gaze settled on the clock hanging on the opposite wall as its soft ticking filled the room. 9:56, it read. He looked around the dimly lighted room again before closing his eyes. He was not going to sleep, no; he was going to stay awake. One of them had to, lest they be caught unawares with their wings and tails out in the open, clearly identifying them as dragons. He would keep watch until midnight. He would keep them safe.

 ** _YAY! Gruvia and RoWen Fluff!_ And _it's relevant to the plot!? What?! This was so much fun for me to write, btw. Also yeah, haha this got pretty long…._**

 ** _VERY IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP! POLL CLOSING DATE!_**

 ** _I have to know the pairings for Sting and Rogue for the next chapter, as I will be focusing mostly on them and Cobra; so I have to have the pairings. I am going to close the poll on Wednesday next week (6/3/15) SO MAKE SURE TO VOTE NOW! _**

**_Once again, VOTE NOW IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY! Remember it is on my profile page!_**

 ** _That is all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave your comments and constructive criticism below in the comments! – AMS_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_*Soft drumroll begins* Thank you for voting! The results for the pairings are… *Drumroll crescendos*_**

 ** _Laxus and…... Mira!_**

 ** _Rogue and…... Kagura!_**

 ** _& last but definitely not least, The White Dragon Slayer Sting and Yukino!_**

 ** _(And because many of you also liked and commented with Cana X Bacchus, I'll be putting that pairing in there as well!)_**

 ** _Also to you wondering why I put the asterisk (*) after the word 'school' when Juvia says it in chapter 5, I'm so sorry, I meant to put a little note at the bottom but I forgot. I put the asterisk (*) because when I said 'school I meant as in a school of fish, since Juvia is a Mermaid and travels with other merfolk. Now on with the promised Chapter, chock full of Cobra/Kinana, and the adventures and escapades of Sting and Rogue before and after meeting Kagura & Yukino! ENJOY! – AMS _**

It was just after mid-day when Cobra landed in a grove of spruce trees just outside the large western Port city of Hargeon. His maroon wings and tail were quickly covered by a dark brown cloak before he exited the grove and headed towards the road leading to the city.

The cloud of dust kicked up by his passage was swept away by the in wind as he grew closer to Hargeon. As he entered the city, no one gave him a second glance. He smirked, his good eye crinkling in amusement.

He headed directly to the center of the city where he knew the regional headquarters of the Faerie army were stationed; and there his duties lay, nestled in the stone walls. There he would gather intelligence on the status of the army, their positions and their numbers. And if he wanted to get as much info as he could in the 5 days and counting, he would have to start working immediately, with almost no time to spare for resting.

He reached the building in less than a quarter hour meandering the twisting streets that wound like a labyrinth; it would have entangled a lesser man, but Cobra's mind was sharp, and his tremendously enhanced hearing led him to the base without mistake or delay. He leaned against the wall of the shop opposite the army headquarters and watched its gateway cautiously with is good eye.

For very nearly 2 hours he stood motionless there, watching as dozens of faeries, both civilian and soldier alike, came through the gates. At last the time he was waiting for came. A large caravan of supplies was coming down the streets bound for the headquarters accompanied by seral civilians and a few mercenary guards. Cobra himself looked similar to these men and women for hire, scarred face, thick build, lose clothing under which to hide weaponry, and a no nonsense, serious attitude about them.

He walked forward to patrol behind the last cart of supplies, which he noted was loaded down with extra armor parts, shields and scabbards. He smirked again as the caravan, him included was waved into the base courtyard without a second glance. A fat lot of good the armor and shields would so them when the dragons knew them from the inside out; and mounted an attack starting from their safe havens. Even the seven dragon scouts on their own would be able to do immense damage on their own.

'Well,' He frowned, slipping off to the side away from the end of the caravan and along the wall of the base. 'Perhaps not Wendy, but the rest of us will destroy our respective cities with little difficulty. And anyone who tries to stop us will be ripped apart.'

He had found the records room, unsurprisingly unguarded, but a quick touch of a light poison and the fawn slumped against the wall in a daze that allowed him to slip past unnoticed; and without the fawn remembering. Inside the records room, he gathered together a pen, a long roll of parchment, and sat down at one of the desks with a large pile of record books. With both of his ears listening for anyone approaching, he began to copy down the information the dragons would need for their impending invasion.

* * *

Several hours later, Cobra could hear the harsher sounds of the city dying down, and softer ones taking their place; the clink of dining ware, soft voices, greeting, laughing, sighing, and the rustle of clothes and the melodious resonances of instruments being played in family living rooms. It was this transition of sounds, the cramping in his writing hand, and the dull ache of hunger in his stomach that told him of the passage of time and the need to rest from his work for the night.

He stood stiffly from the wooden chair and stretched, walking over towards the wall opposite the desk and to the left of the door where a window, latched from the inside, was positioned half-way up the wall at chest height. Using another poison dragon technique, Cobra melted the lock and pushed the window open. The two meter drop to the ground outside the compound was nothing, and after a quick check, he verified that no one had seen him; and reached up, shutting the window with a quiet _clank._

Cobra readjusted his cloak around his broad shoulders and began swiftly towards the outer city; where he could find a place to stay for the night without attracting any attention to himself. As he traveled he mulled over the facts and figures he had discovered that day in his mind, losing himself to contemplation and thought. Cobra was so deep in thought he failed to hear the soft crying in an alley until he had turned into it and stumbled across the gorgon sitting against the wall there.

"Ahhh!" She cried out as they fell to the ground in a tangle. Cobra blinked in surprise as he found himself on top of a familiar purple gorgon, his hands braced on either side of her head, practically pinning her to the ground. Kinana stared back in shock at the handsome stranger pinning her down, her mouth open in a silent 'o'; the snakes on her head flicking out their tongues, tasting his sent.

They remained in that somewhat awkward position for a moment, each gaping at the other, a light pink dusting their cheeks; before Cobra shoved himself off of the girl to sit off to the side. "S-sorry." He muttered, looking away.

Kinana sat up embarrassed, and fiddled with her hands. "No, I-I should be sorry," She said. "I shouldn't have been sitting there where anyone could trip. That was probably more awkward for you then it was for me any way…"

"You don't have to apologize." Cobra said, his tone gruffer than he intended. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He stood and offered her a hand, which she gratefully accepted, and he pulled her up. She came only to about chest height on him, Cobra observed. They locked eyes, the dragon still holding the gorgon's hand, but neither seemed to mind.

They stood there for a good minute of two, each one staring into the other's eyes. Blinking, he realized belatedly what he was doing and dropped his hands. "Sorry 'bout that." He muttered again. "So why were you crying?" He asked. Kinana's face dropped and she blinked back a few fresh tears. "Oh," She said softly, wiping them away. "Well, you see… My mother," She paused to wipe a few more away, "Has... the plague." She finished quietly.

Cobra blinked in surprise, perhaps their previous intelligence reports had not been as accurate as they had been made out to be the plague was supposed to have been stamped out of Fiore. "My deepest condolences." He said. "Thank you." She smiled sadly.

Kinana closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she let it out, she smiled brightly, but it did not quite reach her eyes. "Well then, Mister…" "Erik." He lied effortlessly, smugly grinning when she didn't call him out, but frowned in surprise when she stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Kinana Cubellios." She introduced herself. He took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"You're a traveler." She observed. He nodded. "Yes, I was just looking for an inn to stay at for a few nights." "Well, my parent's neighbors own a small bed and breakfast, if you'd like to get a place close by." Smiling in thanks he nodded. "Of course." He said, touching his side to make sure the parchment he had been working on was still tucked away safely in the hidden pocket.

She led him out of the alley and a short distance down the street to a building with a large wooden sign that proclaimed this to be the B&B Kinana had spoken of. "Well, here we are." She said, looking up at the sign. "Thank you, Miss Cubellios." He said politely, bowing slightly. "Oh it's nothing," She waved his formality off, and offered helpfully, "If you need anything Erik, I'm right over there." She pointed to a small flower shop to the left of the inn. "Just ask for me, and Pa will get you settled, alright?" She smiled up at him.

Cobra felt a twinge in his chest as he smiled back down at the young woman. "No problem, Kinana." He stepped forward and opened the door, but paused and looked back. "And Kinana?" He called. She stopped and turned back to face him. "Thank you." Just before the door closed he caught a glimpse of her sweet smile.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe was having an amazing dream. In it he was coming out on top in a fight between himself and his childhood idol, Natsu Dragneel, whom he had aspired to surpass for some time now. Unfortunately for the white dragon slayer, someone was forcibly shaking him awake. Annoyed, he opened his eyes to see his brother, Rogue, and their two exceeds, Lector and Frosch, hovering over him.

"What do you want?" he growled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's time to go, Sting." Rogue said, nodding towards the clock hanging on the wall. Its hands were placed just before midnight. "Oh. Right." He sat up and swung his legs off the bed so they slid into his boots. As he leaned over to secure the straps, Rogue collected their cloaks and necessary items, sorting them into identical satchels.

"Rogue-kun," Frosch called. "Where are we going?" Rogue pulled on his cape, answering patiently. "The castle. And if we have enough time afterwards, we can also infiltrate the Army control base here in crocus." "Yeah!" Lector cheered. "We'll get everything we need to know, and then hit 'em where it hurts!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Hush Lector." Sting shushed his exceed, whom apologized, while Rogue shot him a look as if to say; 'Now whose exceed can't keep their mouth shut?'

Sting rolled his eyes and stood stiffly, stretching his back and shoulders. "Whatever," He yawned, looking back at his twin. Rogue's face was his usual calm and bored façade as he grabbed Sting's beige cloak and threw it at him from across the room. Sting caught it with one hand and slung it around his shoulders, covering his wings, in one fluid movement. He smirked. "Let's go!"

The four exited the inn through their room's window silently and jumped/fell to the empty street below. Swiftly, they ran down the narrow road towards the tall castle gleaming like a pearl in the moonlight. As they ran through the darkened streets of the capital, the dragons kept a close eye on their surroundings. Even as late as it was, there were bound to be a few Faeries out and about; most would be guards out on patrol around the city.

For several minutes they ran all out towards the palace until they had arrived just outside the tall smooth gray stone walls that surrounded the castle. They could not risk exposing themselves as dragons and revealing their wings, so Sting and Rogue motioned to their exceeds carry them over the wall. Frosch and Lector nodded and unfurled their wings. They flew up, grabbed their respective dragons under the arms and lifted them into the air, flying over the walls.

Frosch and Lector dropped them, upon impact, Rogue dropped into a roll to absorb the brunt of the shock, while sting dropped into a crouch on all fours. They stood and ran through the garden they had landed in, keeping close to the wall as the exceeds flew reconnaissance overhead.

Frosch swooped low over their head, and warned, "There are two guards up ahead, stop!" The two dragons did as she said and crept forward a little through the underbrush. Just as Frosch had said, on a small path just ahead of them were two guards, a tall brunette she-elf, and a silver haired fae with blue and silver wings, patrolling the castle grounds. As the silver haired fae turned in their general direction, they ducked, Sting unfortunately landing on a dry twig, which snapped under his weight.

Her head snapped towards them and Sting winced as Rogue glared at him. "Captain Mikazuchi, I heard something." She called out to the other guard, who turned and laid a hand on her sword. "What is it, Lt. Agria?" She ordered. Lt. Agria stepped closer to the bush in which the dragons were hiding. They tensed up, reluctantly preparing to take these two out. She scanned the bush closely, her silver wingtips flashing in the moonlight. Sting and Rogue held their breath, while Lector and Frosch flew in anxious circles overhead.

By some miracle her eyes missed seeing their forms in the darkness, and she turned away to tell her superior, "I see nothing, Captain. It must have been an animal or my imagination." But all the same, she kept her hand on the crossbow holstered at her waist. Cap. Mikazuchi narrowed her eyes and dropped her hand from her sword, nodding warily. "Come on," She said turning on her heel. "Let's check the next sector." Her voice echoed faintly as she began to walk off.

"Yes Ma'am." The silver fae replied, following in the air, wings pulsing. The Dragons watched them go, before heaving twin sighs of relief. "That was closer than I would have liked." Muttered Sting. Rogue hummed in agreement, standing up and starting off again through the garden towards the castle. Sting quickly followed, Lector and Frosch keeping pace above them.

* * *

It was the wee hours of morning when they finally returned to the inn and got back through the window into their room, and neither one would admit it they were each dragon was thinking about one of the Faerie guards they had almost run into earlier that night. As Lector closed the window, they shed their cloaks and boots, Rogue collapsing onto his bed face first. He was out before his head touched the pillow.

Frosch giggled and curled up by his head, while Sting sighed and pulled the blanket up over his sleeping brother. The White Dragon then sat at the desk of their room and pulled out the rolls of Parchments from both of their bags and began reading through each one and sorted it. "Well, Lector." He said to his exceed partner. "We've got a lot of work to do."

 ** _And Done! Hope y'all enjoyed! This was harder than I expected to write, so a teensy bit late, sorry. But next time we will be learning more about Levy's fate_** , **_Sting/Yukino and Rogue/Kagura. If you could not tell, they were the two Faerie guards. K,_** ** _Till next time! – AMS_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Okay, so I had a couple suggestions given to me, so I will be getting to some NaLu, and back to Laxus in this chapter as well, so the sections will be shorter than usual…. LOL I tried but I couldn't do it, so it's pretty long. By the way, the language Mira, Elfman and Lisanna are signing in is one I made up. It's siren-speak.– AMS_**

Lucy woke up to strong, warms arms around her waist, a field of translucent red covering her vision. Blinking in confusion, she turned to see Natsu lying behind her with his arms around her waist, and one of his wings arching forward to cover them both. His white scarf was tickling her face so she turned back around and started trying to pry him off, her wings were pinned to her back and it was uncomfortable. 'Also, what is he even doing, sleeping with me?!' Lucy screamed inside her head. 'If my Dad ever finds out, he'll kill us both!'

After several minutes of trying and failing to get the much stronger male off of her waist, she finally huffed in defeat and took a deep breath. "NATSU!" She yelled back at him. His eyes weakly fluttered open to stare back at her. "Yeah? What is it Luce?" He yawned, reaching up with one hand to stifle it. As his grip loosened, Lucy took the chance and shoved him away, and off of the bed. "You Idiot!" She yelled, wings flaring out in anger. "What The Heck Are You Doing In My Bed?!" She crossed her arms angrily, staring down at him.

"Technically, I'm not in it right now…" He moaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head. "That's not the point!" She shouted, causing him to cover his ears. "Watch the ears, Luce! They're sensitive!" He whined. "Answer the question!" She snapped. He pouted. "Fine, the window was open, there weren't enough blanket on the couch, and I was cold." Lucy looked through her bedroom door to the main room, and sure enough, the window was open, and a glance down at the bed told her he had brought the blankets with him. No wonder she had had a dream about being lost in a desert, it was summer, plus with her and his body heat and 4 blankets, it was a sauna!

"Then why didn't you close the window?" She deadpanned. A sheepish expression crossed his face, and he fidgeted with his hands as he stood up. "I, uh, didn't know how?" Lucy's jaw dropped and she stared at him shock. "Uh, Luce? You okay?" He waved a hand in front of her face when she didn't respond. "Luce?" She blinked again before bursting out laughing and falling back onto the bed again. It was Natsu's turn to stare at her in shock. "Uh, Luce, do you want me to get some help?"

"No, no." She waved him off, sitting back up. "It's just, where do you even come from to not know how to shut a window?" She watched him curiously as he looked down and shuffled his feet, a darker look coming over his face. "I'd rather not talk about it Luce." He said gruffly, surprising her. He turned and walked out of her room, calling over his shoulder in a much lighter voice, "Hey, ya got anything I could eat? I'm Starving!"

Lucy rushed after him, pausing to throw on a light blue robe. "Yeah, it's in the ice box, but I gotta warm it up." She found Natsu in her kitchen looking in the ice box in something akin to amazement. "Whoa," He breathed, pulling out a box of frozen sausage. "This is so cool!" Lucy looked at him in confusion as he threw them over his shoulder, her barely catching them. "Let's cook!" He cheered, picking happy up from the floor by the oven where he had been sleeping. "Natsu," He complained, "Why'd ya have'ta wake me up?" Natsu answered with a grin. "Breakfast!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at their antics and went over to the stove, turning it on. But before she could get started, there was a frantic knock on the door. "Hide in the bathroom!" She hissed to Happy and Natsu. "Why?" the Pinkette hissed back. "Cause I said so!" She shoved them inside the bathroom and slammed the door, running to the front door, as the knocking continued.

"I'm coming!" She yelled, skidding the last few yards to the door. Slightly out of breath, she opened it to see a panicked looking Erza at her doorstep. Now anyone looking so scared would have made Lucy feel worried, but seeing her usually so unshakable friend so panicked set her heart racing as worry crept into a tight ball in her stomach. "Erza?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking a little. Erza took a shaky breath before answering. "Yesterday, Jet and Droy went out into the woods looking for Levy, as you know… and," She swallowed. "They found her." Lucy tilted her head in bewilderment. 'If Levy was found, why is Erza so shaken?'

She got her answer. "They found her inside that old abandoned mill, she was hurt very badly." Lucy pressed a hand to her mouth in shock, eyes widening. Erza's voice was tensed with anger as she told Lucy; "Someone attacked her. Someone attacked her, a defenseless little Pixie!" She was shaking in rage now. "The healer, Porlyusica wants to talk to Levy's closest friends and family, so I was sent get you." Lucy was numb. 'Someone attacked Levy…!' Her thoughts flashed back to the strange young man hidden in her bathroom. 'Was Natsu the one who…? No, no, he's too nice…' She stayed silent.

"Get dressed." Erza ordered. "We're going to Porlyusica's house." Lucy nodded and shut the door as Erza sat on the porch. "Natsu?" She called uncertainly. "Yeah?" He called back, poking his head out of the bathroom door. "Can I come out now?" She nodded. "Hey, you know how to cook, right?" She asked. "Aye, we both do!" Happy said, flying out and into the kitchen. "Great, cause, I have to go." She said, her voice breaking, as she ran into her bedroom and locked to door.

"Luce?" Natsu tapped on the door lightly as she began to change. "What's wrong?" "A friend of mine got hurt yesterday, I'm going to go visit her." She pulled on a skirt as she answered. "You want me to stay here?" He asked. "Yes." She opened to door, pulling a brush through her messy blonde hair. "Oh, okay." Natsu said, backing away to let her pass.

"I'll be back by dinnertime, kay? Try not to blow the place up." "Right!" They mock saluted as she shoved on her shoes and opened to door. "Ready." She said to Erza, waving to the boys behind her back just before closing the door. Erza nodded. "Yes, let's go." They took off, both pairs of wings fluttering quickly as they sped off through the town.

* * *

Sunlight fell through the slats in the barn's roof onto the hay loft, illuminating the flaxen straw and the body of a large dragon asleep on the pile of gold hay. As the light fell into Laxus' eyes, his brow crinkled in annoyance and he rolled over, attempting to avoid waking up. It didn't work, his mind refused to go back to sleep. He yawned deeply and sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes, stretching out his massive golden wings behind him. A brief glance around reconfirmed that he had not been discovered during the night.

Laxus ran a hand through his hair as he stood and walked to the ladder leading down into the empty barn's first floor. He jumped down to the dirt floor with a grunt, startling a cat, which yowled and ran away. Glancing after it, Laxus huffed in amusement before striding over to the double doors leading out and pushing them open with one hand.

With the other, he pulled up his dusty colored cloak to cover his wings and tail, and stepped out into the early morning sunlight. Morning mist and dew covered the slopes of the valley he stood in, and a winding road of uneven stones led through the bottom of the valley. It was this road he took, no longer daring to take to the skies, caution against being seen over head forced him to take the longer path and walk this road like a common faerie or elf.

An hour or so passed, the sun climbing higher as he traversed the old stone boulevard that stretched for miles through the deep valley. At one point, he noticed that a river wound its way along the valley floor as well, as it came closer and closer to the road until it was parallel with the stone path.

Near midmorning, Laxus stopped and knelt by the riverbank and drank its cold water, splashing some of it on his neck and face, cooling himself off from the long walk. It didn't help that the cloak he wore was hot and thick. He sighed and pushed himself back up and continued walking.

Not long after he began once more on his journey, a peculiar sound reached his ears. Through he did not stop walking, he tilted his head to better hear what it was. Somewhere behind him, a boat pushed by oars was making its way along the river, and the people on board were singing. Laxus did not care much for music, but even he could tell these voices were gorgeous in sound and tone. They were not singing in any language that Laxus knew, but he didn't care, it was beautiful. As the boat came closer, Laxus slowed his pace, eager to see and hear more of these currently disembodied voices.

One was a deep male Baritone, reverberating and soothing; another, this one female, was a harmonic alto. But the last voice, and the most melodic and lovely, in his opinion was the high soprano, sweet and lilting. Laxus noticed he had stopped walking some time ago, and now found himself turning towards the river.

As he did, the signing died off, much to his disappointment, and the crimson boat pulled up alongside the bank where he stood and stopped, the hull resting on the bottom of the river. In it were three whitish-silver haired elves – 'No, Sirens.' He realized – Whom were watching him expectantly. The one at the oars was a rather large and muscular young male; with spikey hair and a scar coming down diagonally from one of his eyes. The youngest was a young woman about the same age as Natsu, with short hair and large inquisitive blue eyes.

And the other siren was a woman of Laxus' age with long hair with the bangs tied up, dark blue eyes; a kind smile on her face. With some difficulty, Laxus tore his gaze away from her as she began to speak. "Hello, stranger." Her voice clearly the high, sweet one that Laxus liked he most. "My name is Mirajane Strauss, but everyone calls me Mira."

"I'm Elfman. A real man." Elfman said, and Laxus raised an eyebrow at the declaration. "My name is Lisanna." The girl introduced herself. Mira cleared her throat lightly, getting Laxus attention. "We couldn't help but notice that you're heading the same direction we are. By any chance are you going to the town of Freesia?" Mira asked, to which he nodded. She smiled "Well, we'd be happy to give you a lift. It's a day's walk from this point, but on the river we'll be there shortly after mid-day."

Laxus deliberated for a moment, then nodded, taking advantage of this opportunity to get ahead of schedule. They two young women shifted and made room for him in the stern of the red painted boat as he climbed up into the vessel. Lisanna squeezed past her brother to sit in the bow of the small ship as he pushed away from the shore and began to follow the river's current once more; the rhythmic sound of the oars' splashing kept time to their passage.

"I'm Laxus." He said in a rough voice as he studiously avoided looking at the beautiful siren seated next to him. "Well, Laxus, It's nice to meet you!" She giggled, and the tip is his ears burned red. "Ahrle omi, ahrle toumi," She sang, looking up to the heavens. "Rueh krutz." Elfman joined in, adding his harmony to the swelling of song and emotion. "Piiee ahrle toumi." Lisanna sang, and together they wove a melody beautiful and sad, rising and falling in a sweet slow ballad; as they continued the journey down river. And Laxus was content to sit and listen to the siren song, a smile tugging at his lips. "Te ahrle krutz, Rueh…."

* * *

Carefully balancing two trays of porridges and steaming hot tea, Sting made his way up the wooden steps of the inn, Lector flying overhead with his own load of food, a bag of biscuits. As he reached the door, Sting wobbled a little as he tried to get the door open and keep a hold of the tray at the same time. Finally he gave up and kicked the door harshly. "Oi! Frosch, Rogue! Open the door if ya want breakfast!"

The wooden door was swung open by Rogue, who was tiredly rubbing his eyes, hair sticking everywhere. Sting chuckled as he came inside, Lector following swiftly to place the biscuits on the table. "Breakfast is served!" He announced proudly, Frosch flying over next to him with a broad smile. "What is it?" She asked.

"Porridge, tea, and biscuits." Sting answered, setting down the trays. "Great." Rogue said, pulling the hair out of his face, tying it back in a short pony-tail. Snatching a biscuit and a mug of tea he retreated back to his bed. Frosch landed on the table and took a bowl of porridge for herself and Lector, who grabbed two spoons from the tray as well.

As Sting sat and sipped his tea, his thought drifted back to the previous night, and in particular, the silver and blue fairy guard. 'Agria,' He recalled her name was. 'That's her last name anyway…' He mused, wondering what her first name could be. 'I'll bet it's beautiful, just like her.' He found himself thinking, and choked on his tea in surprised. Coughing, he hit himself on the chest to help clear it up as the others stared at him in shock and concern.

"Sting are you okay?" Rogue asked in alarm, standing up. Sting nodded with difficulty, still coughing. Lector flew over and pounded in his back a couple times. Sting stopped coughing and rasped, "Thanks." He turned back to his breakfast, a blush covering his cheeks. 'Why the heck did I think of _that?_ ' He wondered, confused and a little angry at himself for thinking such things. 'A fae is a faerie, Sting! Get it together! These are the people that you're spying on, the people you'll dominate and rule over!' But still, thoughts of the blue and silver fairy lingered on his mind, and for the first time he had doubts about this plan of King Acnologia's.

Little to anyone's knowledge, Rogue had remarkably similar thoughts to his brother's whirling around his mind. 'Captain Mikazuchi.' The she-elf's name was burned into his mind like a brand, calling forth his one brief memory of the beautiful and imposing she-elf. 'She looked like she'd know how to handle herself if she ever met a dragon in its true form.' He though with a dry smile and a low chuckle.

He took a slow bite of his biscuit and thought; 'Wonder if I'll ever see her again… It's not likely.' He smiled ruefully and sighed. 'A shame, she was truly…. Infatuating.' He mused, looking out of the window. 'Mikazuchi. I'll try to find you again.' He vowed.

After a time, when everyone had finished, Rogue volunteered to take the tray back down to the inn's kitchen. Holding the tray in front of him, he pushed open the swinging kitchen door with his back, turning around once he was inside. "Oh, thank you, young man!" An old pixie, whom Rogue guessed was the old fae inn manager's wife, said kindly from the sink where she was busy washing other patron's dishes. "No problem," He smiled, walking over to set the tray filled with empty mugs and bowls on the counter next to her. "Well anyway," She said. "Thank you, all the same." She dried a cup and set it off to dry before shooting him a look.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked. "Don't let me waste your time, go on back out now. I'm sure you've got a full day ahead of you." She said with a patient chuckle. "Uh… Yes ma'am." Rogue said, walking off. "Have a good day then, mister!" She called after him. "Yes, you too." He waved back at her before the door swung shut.

'Now then.' He thought. 'She's right. We do have a full day ahead of us.' He trotted back up the stairs, a look of determination on his face. 'It's time to have another look around. Sting, Lector, Frosch and I still need to go around the city and catalogue its defenses and weaknesses.' A light blush covered his face as an unbidden thought surfaced in his head. 'And maybe run into Mikazuchi as well~'

 ** _Acck! No More I'm sorry! My hands are cramping, plus If I put anymore, this won't be a chapter, it'll be a marathon! For me at least. Sorry to you guys who were looking forward to some Kinana & Cobra... HOWEVER! That will be next chapter, I promise I'm already working on the plot line for that one. _**

**_Once Again, the language the Strauss Siblings (Mira, Lisanna, Elfman) are singing in a language I made up specifically for this Story. If anyone is interested, the English translation is below:_**

 ** _( The back slash (/) equals the start of a new line of the song)_**

 ** _I carry, I bear/ Your heart/ Love that I bear/ In my heart, for you…_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! See ya later alligators! – AMS_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hey! To those of you with a September to May/June school year hope you are enjoying your summer off! To those of you not free from school or work or your crazy family, I hope you like this latest chapter regardless! By the way, we have special guest POV by none other than one of our exceed friends! Who is it? You'll find out, just read the chappie! – AMS_**

Cobra sat against the wall of his rented room with his eyes closed, listening to the talk and activities of Kinana's home. He hadn't meant to at first, but he could not help overhearing her, her family's shop and home on the opposite side of the wall of his room. What luck he had to have gotten a room so close to the cute gorgon he had met last night.

But once he had heard her talking he couldn't resist listening to her voice and falling asleep to its beautiful sound. Now in the morning, he listened to her waking up and stretching, before getting out of bed and going down stairs to make breakfast for her ill mother. He listened to her chatting with her mother, telling her about how the weather outside was looking and who she had seen come into the shop yesterday, and so on about the little things.

Cobra was finally forced to face reality and get up and leave the bed and breakfast as Kinana left her parent's shop to go to the market place. 'And it's time I was going to do my job as well.' Cobra told himself as he snagged a still-warm-from-the-oven roll from the basket that had been placed in the main hall of the bed and breakfast.

Maroon cloak in place, munching on the roll, Cobra walked through the busy early morning streets of Hargeon, his good eye keeping watch on the faeries and other creatures around him. Often, he would hear snippets of their conversations; to which he listened almost unconsciously.

By time he had made it back to the army headquarters, he had learned many useless tidbits of information and a few good ones. Now he knew that the Colonel that over saw Hargeon's outpost was very particular to a good glass of wine and the jingle of a coin purse. Cobra smiled smugly upon learning that useful piece of information. If Acnologia had taught him one thing, it was that corrupt officials were good friends to have.

He would see to it that when the five days were up, Gajeel would take that information back to the King and his advisers for certain.

All of this passed thought Cobra's head as he stood before the window he had exited from last night, still swinging open on its hinges. Shaking his head at the incompetence of the army, he reached up and grabbed the window sill. Hoisting himself up, he climbed through the window with no fear of being spotted as his ears had told him there was no one in the room.

Pulling out the roll of parchment from the previous day, Cobra walked over to the desk where he had been working. It still had the books he had been using stacked on it, and Cobra smiled in satisfaction. He sat heavily down once again, picked up his quill, pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment—and paused; staring down at the paper, quill poised over it.

Cobra leaned back pulling the ink covered tip away from the paper, afraid to spoil its pristine surface. Taking in a breath the looked back at the open window and thought about a certain young woman whom had caught his eye yesterday when he tripped over her.

Tilting his head, Cobra-now known as Erik, to the gorgon he was thinking of- looked down at the paper again, inspiration lighting his mind. Setting the quill to the parchment again, Cobra colored in a small tapered oval. Around that he drew and orb with radiant lines going outwards, with a gentle curve sloping up around it; and on that he put a few quick dashes-eyelashes, framing the eye that belonged to Kinana.

He kept drawing, adding a nose, the other wide eye, a gentle laughing mouth, her chin, her cheeks, and a slender neck. With great care, he began to draw the snakes that adorned her head, gracing them with scales and a flickering tongue. Then he started to draw in the details, the light's reflection on her eyes; the shading on her lips, her face, the writhing snakes on her head.

Finally putting down the quill and massaging his aching hand an hour later, Cobra surveyed his work with a touch of pride, though mostly he just felt a strange warm fuzziness in his chest. He didn't know what to think of the strange feeling. 'However good it is,' he thought, turning his attention back onto the drawing, 'It doesn't even begin to give the real Kinana justice.'

No sooner than had the thought crossed his mind, Cobra furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, a self-conscious flush dusting his cheeks. Shaking his head, Cobra snatched the paper up and rolled it into a tight scroll, stashing it swiftly into the satchel sitting at his chair's side.

'No, don't go there,' He chided himself, turning back to the load of work before him. Picking up another book, he cracked the cover and scanned the table of contents before flipping to the necessary page. Picking up another sheet of parchment, he began reading through the tome's information, jotting down the important knowledge and data.

Time and time again the image if the king purple gorgon entered his mind he banished them an began working with a newfound resolve, but every time he would do so, more thoughts of Kinana came to the foreground of his mind after he had worked for a time. And every time they came, he lingered over them a little longer.

* * *

Pantherlily was bored. Also a little concerned. It was all he could do to continue to sit in the damp cave, lit and warmed only by the fire that Gajeel had lit to cook some food, and not rush into that Magnolia town and check on that poor pixie girl that Gajeel had attacked. Lily huffed in annoyance, leave it to his shoo-now-and-ask-questions-later hot-headed partner to potentially ruin the plan that the entire Dragon race was counting on in the first day. He kept half-expecting a mob or the special royal faerie forces to come charging in for goodness' sake!

Glancing sideways over at his partner, who was laying by the fire, roasting the haunch of a deer, Lily sighed, resigned to his boredom for the next five days, including today. "What?!" Gajeel snapped, taking notice of the exceed's gaze on him. The Iron Dragon sighed as well, turning over on his side. "I'm bored too, 'kay?" He looked up at the cave ceiling, mumbling; "Damn crazy cat."

Pantherlily rolled his eyes and walked away, towards the entrance of the cave, stopping just before the exit. He was suspicious of his friend, and their conversation from yesterday at the mill replayed in his mind.

 _After knocking the blue haired pixie out, Gajeel had picked her up, holding her in his arms like one might with a sleeping child. "Gajeel!" Lily hissed, standing behind him in his battle form with an outstretched hand almost on his shoulder. "What are you doing? She's already out!"_

 _Turning back towards him, Gajeel have him a look before switching his gaze back down onto the tiny girl in his arms. "I gathered that." He retorted dryly. Lily dropped his hand, and followed after, still in his large battle form. Gajeel spread his wings and made it to the first floor with a few wing flaps, landing on one knee, still holding the girl._

 _Lily jumped down after him, landing just behind his friend as he laid down the pixie on the floor. Walking around so he was on the opposite side of the unconscious pixie, he saw Gajeel's face morph into an expression of concern, self-loathing and something almost like pity. With a tender hand, Gajeel brushed some of the hair away from her face, which was peaceful and made her look as if asleep._

 _Glancing up, he spotted lily looking at him and snatched his hand back, his face immediately switching back to a calm façade._ _Standing, he turned on his heel to exit the old building, but Lily stopped him with a few quiet words. "Wait, Gajeel." Said dragon spun back around, exasperation clear in his frown and furrowed brow. "What." He practically growled._

 _Lily leaned back and crossed his arms, nodding down at the small body between them. "I hope you have a great plan of what we're gonna do once some one finds her." Gajeel opened his mouth to interject but Lily didn't let him. "You had no tight to do what you did just now Gajeel. She wasn't provoking you, who knows if any faerie in town would have believed her?"_

 _Gajeel sighed, and answered, albeit angrily. "This isn't what I exactly wanted. I just didn't want anyone finding a body, or…her telling them. I got carried away alright?" "Damn right you did," The exceed muttered. "I thought ya were gonna kill her! Plus this whole mess could have been avoided, she might not have even seen us, 'til you barged in and started yelling about faeries!" He berated the red-eyed man._

 _"Oi, Lil, I did what I had to! Nothing changes the fact that she….." Gajeel yelled back before trailing off, looking back down at the sleeping girl. His gaze landed on one of the bruises he had inflicted; and he winced, averting his gaze guiltily._

 _'Oh._ OH. _' Realized Pantherlily as he watched Gajeel, and as his friend's eyes came up to meet his he stayed silent and opted to raise one eyebrow expectantly._

 _Gajeel sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. "Damn it, Lily. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what the hell she did ta' me. When I came in here, I was just expecting a faerie, not…" He hesitated. "Not someone like_ her. _" Fiddling with his hands he took in another breath. "I see her, and by that point she's up against the wall, my hand on her throat, and she did something tah me Lil. I felt like… like she shouldn't ever be like that. I wanted to hold her Lily, it's not natural… I-I just don't know!" He said angrily, throwing his hands up in the air._

 _Lily looked long and hard at his friend. "I don't know either Gajeel. Best if everyone just forgets about this thing. We have a job to do."_

After that they had left, found the cave and rested for the night after catching a large deer for dinner. Gajeel had acted afterwards like it had never happened, and any attempt on Lily's part to bring the incident had been ignored or Gajeel would change the subject, remorsefully looking away from Lily, _and_ he had noticed, the direction of the Faerie town, Magnolia.

'So,' Lily thought wryly, a wary but amused smile creeping onto his face. 'Gajeel has fallen in love with a pixie.' He chuckled, laughter shaking his small frame. 'Of course, it just _couldn't_ be _any_ pixie, which is bad enough when you're going to wage war on them and overtake their kingdom; but it just had to _her_. Levy, the little blue pixie that you almost scared to death, and cruelly attacked. Great job, Gajeel, really great job.'

Lily stopped laughing and frowned. He knew this was going to cause some problems in the future, but he saw no problems in letting it play out a little longer. Walking back into the cave, he called, "Hey Gajeel! If you haven't wolfed down the whole thing already, save some for me!" With a cheerful look on his face.

After all surely there was no chance of something like that happening with any of the others, right? It was one in a million, there was no way it could happen with any of the others, right?

 ** _Yeah, yeah, it's shorter than usual, but shut up, I'm the author and I had a busy week I swears. SOOOO~ I gave you guys the Gajeel and Lily side of the story today, was a treat for me to write, and I hope it was as well for you guys to read it!_**

 ** _Were those some Gajeevy/Gale and Kinabra fangirl (And fanboy XP ~) squeals I heard~? Hmm~?_**

 ** _L_** ** _OLZ Poor Lily has no idea~_**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoyed it! XD I know I did! Please review with comments, concerns, and suggestions! I love and appreciate them!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_*runs around in circles waving arms in the air* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1!1 I'M SO SO SORRY I'M LATE! But my family kept dragging me away from my computer… SORRY! *stops running.* So ladies and gents, I hope you were looking forward to the next chapter, 'cause here it is! Little Wendy is first up, then we have some more of Lucy with Erza checking on Levy, and then back to Charle and Wendy. – AMS_**

As Wendy and Charle walked away from the Conbolt's igloo like-home, the blue haired dragon turned and waved, smiling shyly. Romeo and his father, Macao waved back, calling farewell and to "Come back soon!" To which she blushed and walked faster, still waving over her shoulder.

She, Charle, and the Conbolt family had enjoyed a lovely dinner of smoked salmon, some type of greens from the sea floor that Romeo's mother, Tessie, had collected herself; and watered down mead. After, Macao and Tessie had told some stories, including a few embarrassing ones about Romeo that made his ears burn red. Wendy had thought it was cute.

The last story they told was a rather strange one in Wendy's opinion. It was an ancient legend from before the founding of Fiore, some thousands of years ago. It spoke of a time when Faerie, Selkie, Fawn, Dragon, Siren, Centaur, and every race under the stars had lived together in peace under one very old and very wise Pixie King. The legend also told of a time when peace would come again to the entire world, the spirit of the old unions brought into the new world by unlikely heroes.

Wendy had been shocked by this old tale, none had spoken of it in the cavernous halls of the dragons. "Wendy," Charle said, shocking her out of her revelations. "Huh?" "You're thinking about that old story that Macao told last night, aren't you?"

"Yes, I mean, didn't you find it strange too? I've never heard that legend before." Charle hummed thoughtfully before replying. "True, I find it odd, but then again, you and I were both born and raised in the southern mountains. I don't think that tale was passes down there." Wendy nodded, Charle had a good point.

By now they were coming into the city, the glistening ice buildings becoming closer together and more in number. Wendy wandered the snow covered streets, looking for a town hall, Charle flying over her shoulder. They stopped an elderly Yeti, asking for directions, and he kindly pointed them towards the town hall, where the records they needed would be stored.

They sun steadily rose up over the city of snow and ice, its light reflecting off of a hundred surfaces as the two out of place young women walked its avenues. After ten minutes of walking. Wendy and Charle found themselves outside of the town hall at the base of the steps leading up to the doors.

Charle shared a look with the dragoness, before flying up towards the door, Wendy skipping up the steps behind her.

After finding an old records room in the large building, Wendy and Charle split up to look through the city's records. They each went down an aisle at the opposite ends of the room and went through the rows of files, documents and papers one at a time. They had a very long boring day ahead of them.

* * *

"Wait up, Erza!" Lucy puffed, flying after the redhead. "I know you're anxious about Levy, but I can't keep up." She pouted as she reached her friend's side. Erza flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry." "It's fine," Lucy sighed.

"We're almost there anyways!" Lucy said, perking up, pointing towards the old cottage a few hundred yards away. "Great. Jet said he'd meet up with us here. Droy too." Erza informed Lucy. As they reached the porch of Porlyusica's house, the door was pulled open by Magnolia's governor, Makarov Dreyar, the pixie.

"Girls." He greeted with a serious look on his face. "Thank you for coming." He let them into the healer's house, and Lucy walked in, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. "Levy is upstairs." Makarov told Lucy, beckoning Erza over to the side. "Erza, a word please." "Of course Master." Erza said, stepping out of the way as Lucy hurried over to the stairs and flew up; wings moving as fast as a sprite's.

As she went up the stairs, Lucy heard Makarov mumble to Erza: "Now, Porlyusica and I have a few theories on who might have done such a thing, as such, we cannot digress them to the public. I trust you will be discreet. Now, we believe…."

Then they were out of earshot, and Lucy found herself at the top of the stairs, in Porlyusica's infirmary. The upstairs loft was a large area divided by long white curtains that enclosed each bed/Patients' areas. Jet and Droy were standing outside one that was completely curtained off, and Lucy guessed that was where Levy was being treated. "What's going on?" She called, flying closer to the two slightly depressed sprites. "Oh, hey Lucy." Jet greeted, turning slightly to face her.

"Porlyusica is checking over Levy again, she wants to make sure none of the bandages came unwrapped or any cuts reopened themselves while Levy was sleeping." After saying this, a look of worry and frustration crossed over Droy's face. "She still hasn't woken up." "What?" Lucy asked in shock, darting towards the curtains, only to be held back by Jet.

"Hold on, Lucy." He said sternly. "Porlyusica won't take being disturbed lightly; and Levy needs all of her attention right now." Lucy looked back at him indignantly. With a sigh she deflated and took a step back "Fine." She crossed her arms. "What shape is Levy in right now anyway? I mean you two are the ones who found her."

"She's not doing so well; but trust me, it could have been a lot worse." A new voice spoke out from behind Lucy, who turned to see Porlyusica's disapproving stare, as she pushed the curtains open. After a moment, she snapped, "Well?!" Causing all three of them to jump back wary of the pink-haired healer's legendary wrath.

"You came to see your friend, right?!" The irritable elf practically yelled at them. They nodded frantically. "Great. First things first, I'll tell you what's wrong. Then when you go in there, there will be no yelling," The three adolescents sweat-dropped at the irony as she continued. "No messing with the bandages, and if I find out any of you are sick after you go in there, I will personally kick your asses." She glared at them. "Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" They said in unison. Porlyusica's gaze softened. "Now. As for what ails Levy, She has a severe concussion, heavy bruising on her wrists, and tail. Plus a few scrapes on her face, right arm and neck." Lucy pressed her hands against her mouth, once again thinking of who could would have done this to her gentle pixie friend.

"Don't worry though." Porlyusica said kindly. "I guarantee you she will fully recover. And now," She gestured to where Makarov and Erza were coming up the stairs with stern expressions. "We have our finest on the case. Whoever did this to the poor girl will be brought to justice!"

Then she stepped back and shooed them into the curtained area and began conversing with Makarov and Erza in hushed tones.

Inside the curtained partition, Jet, Droy and Lucy circled around the unconscious pixie. The bed she was laying upon was backed against a large bay window, granting access of the warm sunlight and fresh cool breeze to the small area. On the bed, tucked into a pristine white sheet Levy looked like she was asleep, dressed in the white hospital gown, if it were not for the bandages and lack of natural movement.

On the bed, Levy was lying perfectly straight and still, arms by her sides on top of the sheet. Several pillows propped up her head, which was heavily wrapped with bandages around the crown of her head and a large patch of gauze on her right cheek. Gauze was also plastered onto the crook where her chin meet with her neck.

Her limp wings were spread out beneath her, and bandages covered both of her wrists, and on her right arm, the wrappings extended up past he elbow. Taking all of this in, Lucy felt tears fill her eyes. "Oh, my God," She breathed, kneeling down next to the bed. Jet and Droy stood there in silence, but rage colored their faces and caused their clenched fists to shake.

Lucy took Levy's limp hand in her own and gazed out of the window in shock. 'I knew it was bad, but… Something like this hasn't happened in Magnolia for several decades.' She continued to clutch Levy's hand like a life line, as if it were her that was injured on the infirmary bed and not Levy.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Master Makarov through tear blurred eyes, him gazing at her sympathetically. "I don't understand…" She said shakily. "This hasn't happened in like… Forever, why did it happened to Levy now?" She asked him. The small man closed his eyes and 'hmm'-ed in thought. "I'm not sure, Lucy. But she'll recover, we can be thankful for that." He said, turning his eyes on the blue haired girl on the infirmary bed.

"Yeah, but can't we be worried for her!?" Jet interjected angrily. "The nutcase that did this to her is still out there!" Jet exclaimed, gesturing out towards the world outside the infirmary window. "Calm down, Jet," Droy soothed, nodding back towards Porlyusica with a sly grin. "I'd like ta' see anyone try and get past her to get to one of her patients! She'd slap them silly!" He chuckled, causing the others to smile thinking about the comical scene, even Erza cracked a half-smile.

"Okay, enough." Porlyusica grumbled, smacking Droy upside the head. Droy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the sore spot on his head, but continued snickering.

With the mood considerably lightened, the small crowd stayed hovering around Levy; with the exception of Porlyusica, who went downstairs claiming that their voices hurt her ears. They chatted about things they'd do with Levy once she gotten better, Jet told a few jokes; and Lucy could have sworn she'd seen Levy move a couple of times when she or any of the others were speaking.

"Lucy," Erza said quietly after a while, careful not to be overheard by the others who were talking amongst themselves. Lucy looked up in surprise at the redhead, who beckoned her out into the larger space. Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion, but followed the older fae. Pushing the curtain closed behind her, she faced her friend who was standing a little apart, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. "Lucy, I want to ask you to be careful." Erza said sternly. "What?" Lucy asked in confusion. "To be careful." Erza repeated. "Whoever did this," She gestured back towards the curtained portion where Levy was. "Is still out there. There is even some speculation," She lowered her voice so Lucy had to strain to hear. "That it might be a rogue dragon come down from the mountainside."

Lucy stood there, uncertain of what she had just heard. "A what." She deadpanned, still staring blankly at Erza. Erza continued to stand there, arms crossed, gazing sternly at Lucy. Every so often, her red and silver wings twitched, catching the light and reflecting it back into Lucy's eyes.

It was this that snapped the blonde fairy out of her stupefied trance.

"Yeah, I'll be careful." She said slowly, a memory of red bat-like wings belonging to a grinning pink-haired boy flashing before her eyes. 'Was it Natsu who did that? He seems so nice…' She looked over at the curtains. A breeze was blowing just strong enough to make the fabric flab back enough so she could see Levy's calm sleeping face, lit up by the sunlight for a moment before the cloth covered her again.

'Could Natsu really have done this? Could he really be a….. Dragon?'

* * *

It was early afternoon before the two hard workers were interrupted. "Um, excuse me young ladies," The old yeti at the doorway said, clearing his throat. Wendy looked up a tad confused. "Huh? Oh, yes, sir?" she replied. "You and your friend have been looking through those old records for several hours. I was wondering if you knew, and if you wanted to take a break for a midday meal."

Charle looked up now, giving the old yeti a confused look before glancing out a clear ice pane window to see that indeed, it was much later than she had thought. "Yes, I think we will, thank you sir." She spoke up, placing a sheet of paper between the pages of the book she was referencing to mark her spot.

The old yeti nodded before backing out of the room and softly closing the door behind him. "Wendy," Charle called. "Yes?" the dragoness responded, setting down her quill on the desktop. "Do you want some lunch? I'm sure it won't matter in the grand scheme of things if we take a small break every once in a while."

As Wendy paused to think, her stomach betrayed her by growling. Embarrassed, she blushed and mumbled an affirmative. "Great." The white exceed hopped off of her chair and began walking towards the exit, the bluette joining her as she passed, collecting her things into a small bag before she left.

Outside, the pair started wandering through the much busier streets of Vastia's Haven, and as they got further into the city, the air become thick with the sounds of merchants and vendors calling out their wares.

"Fine Fabrics!"

"Quality gems here!"

"No place better for wood works!"

Each offer was politely declined by Wendy, who was jostled and pushed by the thick crowd; and Charle simply turned up her nose haughtily, flying above the crowds but keeping an eye on Wendy, who was shorter than most of the majorly Yeti crowd.

"Sorry! E-excuse me, ooh, sorry," Wendy kept saying, bumping into many a yeti and selkie. She clutched her cloak tighter around her shoulders, wary of letting it slip and reveal her dragon wings. "Sorry!" She called again as a selkie she had ran into gave her a particularly nasty look. "Watch it Pixie!" The selkie growled out at her. Nodding she backed up, but the crowd kept jostling her a pulling her away from where she wanted to go. Wendy's breath hitched as she realized something terrifying. She had lost sight of Charle!

"Charle!" She cried out, struggling to get away from the thick crowd. "Wendy?!" A distant yell came back. "Where are you Wendy?!" there was a definite sound of panic in Charle's voice. Wendy started panicking now. Charle was scared. Charle was worried. Charle never got worried. If Charle was worried, it meant Wendy should be scared too.

Hyperventilating, Wendy tried to call out: 'I'm here!'; as she took another step backwards. The words didn't come, for as she took that step, someone else stepped on the hem of her cloak, causing her foot to get tangled in the fabric and she fell backwards into the entry way of an unoccupied alleyway. As she fell, she somehow twisted in midair so she was now falling face first to the hard icy ground. Gasping, Wendy saw the ground rushing up to meet her.

She landed heavily with a cry of pain, she had landed awkwardly on her front side and her arms were pinned uncomfortably beneath her. But the worst part was that her legs were tangled in her cloak. Which had come undone and was no longer covering her back. Her sky blue dragon wings and tail were out in the open, with no covering or garment to disguise her. The dragoness had been revealed!

 ** _Oh Noes! Wendy is out in the open! Will she be caught? Will she recover and slip away with no one noticing?! Will I ever explain what the heck Gajeel plans to do? Will Rogue and Sting ever meet up with Mikazuchi (Kagura) and Agria (Yukino) again? Will Lucy accept Natsu for who he is? aM i InSAne?!_**

 ** _DO anY Of yOu EVeN reaLiZE thaT tHIs iS oNlY thE SeCOnd dAY?!_**

 ** _Seriously a lot (9 chapters worth) has already happened, and it's only the second day in the story timeline. Just a shout out to see if you guys knew that *cough, cough* if you were paying attention *cough, cough.* – AMS_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hey I'm back, did you miss me? 'Course you did, y'all want your next fix of The Faerie's Dragon!_**

 ** _Special thanks to_ xxXMidnight BlazeXxx _for making the new cover for this story. Why don't you guys go check out their Stories!_**

 ** _ROMANTIC FLUFF AND SHIPPING BELOW. Read at your own risk fangirls. ;)_**

 ** _This entire chapter will be focusing on Sting/Yukino and Rogue/Kagura just letting you know. I did my best with the romantic parts, but hey, may not be the greatest. – AMS_**

Seeing as it was a reasonable hour for a midday meal, the four infiltrators of Crocus agreed they would go scout the local markets for famous Fiorian treats. Frosch was looking forward to trying a moon melon, a fruit that reportedly had silver flesh and a light sweet flavor, Rogue and Lector each wanted to have one of Crocus' legendary cream and raspberry jam filled pastries known as a Sunrise crumpet. Sting acted uninterested in trying out Friore's sweets and culinary treats, though equally enthusiastic about getting his hands on a Sugar Belle, a sweet of honey flavored spun sugar and candy pearls in the shape of a rose.

The four companions walked through the winding paths between stalls, tents and carts of various sizes set up in a large square in the capital's northern section. Sting and Rogue had to admit it was very pleasant, the air was clean, the food smelled delicious, tents and stalls were all painted bright colors; and the assorted faeries and other creatures selling their wares were polite and not too pushy.

It was busy but it wasn't crowded, and in no time at all they found a stall with some reasonably priced bistro. The four of them split it for lunch off to the side near a fountain where the grounds of the market were not as crowded.

As they ate, they admired the fountain whose base the rested on. It was a veined marble sculpture about 12 feet high, including the 5 ft. pedestal it sat on in the base full of cool water. The sculpture was curiously one of a rearing dragon in its true form, wings spread wide, tail wrapped around its hind legs, forelegs stretching out with curled claws. But most curious was the dragon's expression. It's eyes were open wide with an expression of wonder; as if gazing out onto a night with a full moon surrounded by dazzling stars. But its mouth was open in a roar of defiance, the two real dragons sitting below its feet knew its features well enough to tell by the curled lips, and the flared nose. Water spouted from the open maw and from jets set into the pedestal around the dragon's feet; splashing into the foot deep waters that surrounded it.

The likeness to a real dragon was certainly uncanny, both Sting and Rogue agreed. Whoever the artist was had to have been incredibly familiar with Dragon anatomy, perhaps a subject expert, or perhaps….. Perhaps this fountain was an ancient relic. One of the few from the ancient era, in which every creature of Earthland lived together without conflict, one of the few that had survived unscathed from the wars of the world in the past hundreds of thousands years since the dragons secluded themselves to the mountains and the lands beyond.

In any case, it was making the dragons, but not so much the exceeds, extremely uncomfortable and wary that anyone would make the connection between them and the subject immortalized in the fountain's statue.

They quickly finished up their lunch and began to wander around to try and find their respective desired treats. "I don't see anyone selling sun crumpets around here," Complained Lector. "Why don't we split up and meet back by the statue in a half hour." He suggested. Sting and Rogue looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure." Sting said. "That'll work." Rogue agreed. "I can go with Frosch, so she doesn't get lost." Rogue sent Sting a dark look when he snickered, who tried to cover it up by coughing violently. Rogue turned to Lector and tossed him a few gold coins. "Lector, why don't you go buy those sun crumpets; then fly over to meet up with me and Frosch."

"I think it's a great plan!" Frosch cried, raising her hand with a smile. "'Course you do." Sting muttered, earning him another dark look from Rogue. Raising his hands in defense sting backed up a few steps before turning and sauntering off; calling back over his shoulders "Okay, okay! I'm off to satisfy my sweet tooth!" With those clever parting words, Sting turned a corner and disappeared from view.

* * *

Yukino Agria, Lt. of the Fiore royal army was in a very good mood. She had day off, so she slept in, her hair was behaving for once, the sun was shining so she decided to go down to the market grounds to grab something sweet for herself. Dressed in a white and blue dress and cloak with a blue rose in her silver hair, she wandered through the vendors' stalls, looking for one that sold the treat she was craving, sugar belles.

After a short while, Yukino finally found a green cart selling the spun sugar treats, every other stall and stand happened to be out. A cloaked elfish looking man with spikey blonde hair was already there, talking to the vendor, so she stood politely behind him, waiting for him to finish his purchase. There was a jingle of coins, and the young man turned around with 2 sugar belles in his hand. "'Excuse me," He muttered, slowly stepping past Yukino without so much as a glance.

Yukino stepped forward, but was halted as the vendor shook his head and placed a sign infront of his cart. They were out of Sugar belles, the blonde young man from earlier had taken the last two. "What?" Yukino blinked confused. "B-But you can't be out!" She protested. The vendor shook his head. "Sorry, ma'am, but he just got the last of 'em." He nodded towards the blonde's retreating form.

"But-But, everyone else is out too!" She exclaimed. The vendor gave her an annoyed look. "Listen lady; I don't got any, so just leave me alone." "But-" "Leave if I can't interest you in something else! I don't got no more of those!" He yelled.

Yukino flinched backwards, shocked by his rudeness. "Alright then!" She said angrily, but was jolted out of her rage by a hand being laid on her shoulder. "Now, ma'am, I'm sure there's some way this can be solved." A young male voice came from the owner of the hand. "As I'm guilty of buying the last, I can share one with you, how's that sound?" The young man continued kindly.

"Oh?" Yukino turned her head to look at the young man in surprise, who jerked backwards as if her tail had stung him when he saw her face. Wide-eyed, he stared back at her in shock as she continued. "Really?" He numbly nodded. "Well, thank you very much then." She giggled slightly at the expression still frozen on his face.

He quickly dropped his hand from her shoulder and looked away. "Well, it's the least anyone c-could do…" He mumbled, holding out one of the sugar belles to her. "Thank you." She smiled, reaching up to take it from him. As her fingers curled around the 'stem' of the rose, their fingers touched for just the briefest of moments. But it was enough. The blonde snatched his hand back, face turning bright red as his jaw clenched tersely.

Stepping towards him, Yukino got her first good look at him. He was taller than her, but not by a lot, his light blonde hair was short and spikey; his eyes were a deep shade of blue that she could get hopelessly lost in—'No, no, bad Yukino!' She chided herself. 'Don't go there, you barely just met the guy!' Moving forward; over his right eye there was a small diagonal scar that cut through his eyebrow and into his temple. And she couldn't help but notice, as his lips were slightly parted, that his canines were longer and sharper than average.

At last she noticed he was making a strange face and he was turning a very interesting shade of purple. "Um, Sir?" She asked hesitantly. "A-are you alright?" At this he coughed a few times and his face returned to its normal shade. "Y-yeah…" He breathed shakily. "It's just that I've never seen an Angel before." He said quickly before his face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet again and he looked down bashfully.

Yukino blinked in surprise before smiling self-consciously, turning pink; no one had ever flirted with her before. "Um, T-Thank y-you…" She mumbled softly. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before!" She squealed, burying her face into her hands.

He put a hand on her upper arm, leading her away from the vendors and more into open space as the crowd began to thicken. "Really?" He asked mentally pep-talking himself. 'Come on Sting you can do it, just compliment her! She'll have no idea you've never done this before, neither has she!' He swallowed nervously before saying: "You're so beautiful though, miss." She peeked up at him through her fingers, biting her lip. "Truly?" She asked shyly, to which he nodded. "And m-my name is Yukino Agria, sir." He smiled widely. 'Yes!' He mentally fist-pumped. 'I know her full name now!' "Sting. Sting Eucliffe" He introduced himself, holding out a hand for Yukino to shake.

Taking her hands away from her face, she bashfully took his hand in her own and gave it a firm shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you," She said, and quickly dropped her hand to her side as she saw him turning a deeper shade of red. "Sorry." "No, it's fine," He gave her a small smirk. "Yukino." His voice saying her name sent shivers down her spine and she flushed dark pink. Her heart gave a little jolt as he sent a roguish wink in her direction.

* * *

Kagura Mikazuchi. The iron willed, determined, unshakable Captain of the Royal Army, who was master of swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, who knew thirty different ways to incapacitate the strongest of faeries, centaurs and the like; Kagura Mikazuchi, the unbeatable, the stone-faced Captain; was currently squealing in delight and hugging a small green and pink exceed, and cooing over its apparent adorableness.

Several members of the crowd sweat-dropped at the odd sight, before hurrying on their way. Meanwhile, two of the throng of fae and other creatures, pushed forwards in a panic, trying to find the other member of their party, whom had somehow gotten lost, even with the Dragon next to her and her fellow exceed flying just ahead of them.

"Frosch!?" Called Lector, flying over the crowd trying to pick out any green and pink. "Frosch! Where are you!?" Yelled Rogue, frantically pushing through the crowds to find his friend. Whipping his head back and forth to search for a flash of green accompanied by pink, Rogue felt a familiar anxiety fill up his stomach. Frosch was gone in a busy market place of an enemy nation. With the exception of the apocalypse, Rogue was certainly feeling that things couldn't have gotten worse.

"Hmmmph!" Frosch squirmed, trying in vain to get out of the dark haired she-elf's arms. She sternly squared her gaze onto the brunette's and crossed her arms, firmly ordering; "You have to let me go now Miss." When Kagura only raised an eyebrow to Frosch's demands, the frog-obsessed exceed elaborated. "Rogue-kun get very worried when Frosch goes missing, and he doesn't know where I am right now."

"Oh." Kagura said, relaxing her grip and allowing Frosch to slip out of her arms and hover in front of her, wings extended. The crowd still weaved and moved around them, but gave a wide berth to the two. It may have been something to do with the sheathed sword hanging from Kagura's waist. Resting a hand on the pommel of her sword, Kagura leaned back and asked. "So, if you are lost, do you know where you will meet up with this 'Rogue'?"

Frosch opened her mouth to answer but paused and her face fell. "No…" She said remorsefully. "I don't remember." Kagura 'hmm'-ed and nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I work with the Royal Army. I could help you find this—" "Rogue!" Frosch exclaimed happily and launched herself over a slightly stunned Kagura's shoulder into the shadow dragon's open arms.

"Lector!" Frosch greeted excitedly, jumping out of Rogue's arms and into the arms of a maroon exceed flying above their heads. As the two exceeds hugged it out, Rogue, with a smile on his face, turned from the touching moment to Kagura, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Giving her a closed eye smile of gratitude, he said; "Thank you so much for holding on to Frosch for us! She gets lost so easily, and—" He froze, jaw hanging open as he opened his eyes and truly saw her face for the first time.

Kagura took the chance and admired him as he stood there unmoving, staring at her in open disbelief, a light pink blush, which she found to be adorable, coming to his face. Long, shaggy black hair reaching almost to his shoulders covered part of his face, and one of his red eyes, which she also found to be rather cute. His red eyes were crimson, and the pupils were black slits. He wore a long dark grey cloak with brown pants and traveling boots underneath.

"I-it's you!" He exclaimed, starting into motion once again and his tense shoulders relaxed. Kagura raised an eyebrow a leaned forwards. She was honestly curious about this strange young man. "It's me what?" She asked quietly.

 ** _Aaannd, Scene! Sorry to leave you with Rogue and Kagura there, But we are gathered here today, because_ somebody _, *glares at dead plot bunny* Couldn't stay alive. But yeah, so that ended. Sorry. Tell me how you think I should continue that conversation later in the comments! Thank you once again for reading! – AMS_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys! *waves timidly*_**

 ** _Don't worry, this story has not been abandoned or forgotten, nor have I perished in a tragic accident. I would never dream of Abandoning this story, it means so much to me, and so you, my faithful readers._**

 ** _Before you get angry and rant in the comments, hear me out. I've had writer's block for a while, (Which sucks btw) and have been wracking my brain to continue. Then I was on a Church Youth Retreat where I was not allowed to take my beloved laptop or stories with me. Now I am back, and have gotten Inspiration by going back and rewatching some older Fairy Tail episodes. So here is your long awaited, and very much deserved brand new chapter of The Faerie's Dragon!_**

 ** _I hope it's up to standard, and I really hope I haven't discouraged you from this story by being away so long. Once again. I am so so so Sorry.—AMS_**

Laxus was nudged awake by a cautious hand. Lazily, he opened one eye to peer up at the gently smiling face of Mirajane Strauss, the siren. Unconsciously smiling at the sight of her pretty face, he opened both eyes and sat up from where he had been reclining. "Good to see you awake again, Laxus." Mira said in that lilting voice of hers. She stepped back and raised an arm to present the sight her body had been covering. "I present to you, the city of Freesia!"

Laxus, though he would never admit it, the city of Freesia was quite a sight. Nestled into a cliff wall, the city was protected, but beautiful. Vines covering the cliff created a serene backdrop to the city's skyline, a jumble of spires and towers rising above the streets. The river met the bank upon the city sat in such a way that the vastness of the river caused the city to almost look like it was overseeing the ocean, standing tall and majestic. The midday sun hit the white stones of the city and reflected off of them, giving the whole place an ethereal feel.

Lisanna noticed his openmouthed staring and laughed. "It's quite the sight isn't it?" She asked, leaning on the prow of the ship. Laxus nodded mutely, patting himself down to check if any of his stuff had fallen out of his pockets.

The ship glided smoothly towards the docks of Freesia, the city looming closer with each passing minute. Suddenly, anxiety hit Laxus like a hurricane, almost knocking him his feet as if the boat had rocked violently. He swallowed nervously, feeing a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

'This is what we're up against…' Laxus thought as the city drew nearer. 'Millions upon millions of them, and just thousands of us…' He scowled, hands clenching into fists. 'No! We can do this.' He reassured himself confidently. 'We're stronger. We're Dragons.'

The boat bumped up against the dock with a small jolt, breaking Laxus out of his superior thoughts. He looked down to see that they had indeed docked at the piers of Freesia. Elfman was kneeling on the dock, tying the boat up so it wouldn't drift away down river, while Mira helped Lisanna out of the boat and onto the pier.

Laxus took a moment to admire Mira's body, but looked away quickly as she and Lisanna looked over in his direction. He pretended to be looking over the rest of the ships and boats docked at Freesia to hide his gaze and his ever so slight blush.

"Laxus," Mira said gently, laying a hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense up. "You might want to get off to boat now." She giggled, causing him to flush even more in embarrassment. "Oh, r-right, of course!" He said, hauling himself out of the boat and onto the dock. Elfman gave him a look before finishing up with the boat.

"So, uh..." He coughed awkwardly. "Well, We'd best be on our way, and you on yours." Lisanna said, coming up and linking arms with her siblings. "But it was very nice meeting you." Mira said with a smile. "If you need a place for a meal, go to the Cuatro Puppy bar." Elfman suggested. "Puppy?" Laxus disbelievingly asked, not sure if he had heard correctly. The Strauss Siblings shared a look before bursting out laughing. After they had finally calmed down Mira answered, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "Y-yeah, Elfman had a bet going on with one of their main Patrons and Owners when they were fighting at this one festival, and, and—" She collapsed into a fit of giggles again, so Elfman answered for her with a smirk and a small shrug of his shoulders. "Basically, I won the fight, and now they are honor bound to forever call the Bar 'Cuatro Puppy'."

"Oh." Was all Laxus could say as he pondered how such an arrangement could even have been conceived. "Before we go," Offered Lisanna. "Do you need to know where anything is? We can point you in the right direction if needed be. Laxus shook his head before he had a chance to think about it. A feeling of regret filled him as he realized he had just turned down the chance to continue talking to Mira, the beautiful Siren, and he face-palmed as he watched them walk away.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" He chided himself under his breath, hitting himself on the forehead with each 'stupid'. 'How could I have turned down the chance to talk with Mira so more?!' he mentally berated himself, sighing. Squaring his shoulders he walked towards where the piers met with the edge of Freesia, determination in his eyes. He had a job to do, and he was the only one able to do it.

Again as he walked, he noted the sun had rose to its peak of the sky. He quickly concluded that he had half-of the day left to infiltrate the city of Freesia, home of the Fiore Council. Parliament of Fiore, and advisors to the Faerie King. Failure was not an option.

* * *

 _Exposed. Revealed. Out in the open. No escape. Trapped. Captured. Failure. Guilty. At Fault. Uncovered._

These words flashed in Wendy's mind as time seemed to slow around her, horrifying realization coursing through her, and her eyes widened as she lay on the icy ground. This was it. She would be seen for who she was, a Dragon, enemy of Fiore, and arrested, executed or locked up forever in this icy realm, never to see her homeland again; never to be reunited with her friends, Natsu and Gajeel and Lily and Charle, or her mother Grandene….. Inside Wendy's mind her thoughts were trapped in bottomless downward spiral.

Distantly, she could still hear Charle calling out her name, and her pale blue wings twitched in recognition, but she did not respond for fear of calling attention to the fact that she was a dragon. So she could do nothing but watch in confusion, and awed numbness as not one faerie, not one yeti or elf, not one of them even spared her a second glance. The looked once without interest, then turned and walked away, leaving her lying on the ice.

A breathless 'what?' left her mouth, disbelieving. She sat up, confusion etched into her expression. A sudden dark shape descended swiftly down on her, and she threw an arm up in attempt to ward it off, eyes squeezed shut, fear renewed that she was about to be capture. The dark form landed softly on her, heavily covering her lap and part of her chest. She looked down in surprise to see a dark blue woolen blanket draped over her body. "Huh?" She blinked at the pleasant—but still no less confusing—surprise.

"Oi." A voice snagged her attention, and she looked up to see a young male elf standing at the entrance to the alley. "Get up," He ordered. "You'll catch cold lying in that snow. Even through that dragon hide of yours."

Wendy did as he said, but kept her eyes on him curiously, even as she wrapped the warm blanket around her chilled body. He was rather tall—like most elves—and had close cropped black hair and cerulean eyes. He beckoned her to follow him; then turned and stepped behind a market stall nestled against the wall that lead into the alley.

Cautiously, Wendy followed him, tightening the blanket around herself. As she stepped behind the stall to join him, she noticed that all of the wares on the stall's table were woolen coverings and blankets much like the one she was currently warming herself with. Belatedly, she realized this elf was the one who had given her the blanket. The elf pulled out a small stool from somewhere underneath a few piles of his wares and gestured for her to sit on it. Though her head was still swimming with the revelation that none of the inhabitants of Vastia's Haven minded, or even cared that there was a literal dragon in their midst; even more gratitude filled Wendy towards this stranger who was showing her such kindness. The only question remaining about her immediate future was who was he and why?

The question must have been clear in her eyes, because the elf took one look at her and sighed, leaning against the wall at his back and crossing his arms. "Alright, little Dragon." He began. "I know you have a lot of questions, and _yes_ I will answer the truthfully; but only if you answer one of my questions for every one of yours, and vice versa." He raised an eyebrow. "Got it?" He asked. "Yes." Wendy nodded, not meeting his eyes, but instead focusing on a rather large scar that ran down the left side of his face, going up into his hair. It was composed of one long vertical line with two diagonal lines passing through it above and below his left eye.

"Good," He nodded. "Let's start with names. I'm Doranbolt." "I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvel." "Nice to meet you Miss Wendy." "Likewise, Mr. Doranbolt." Wendy replied politely. "Now, Miss Wendy, you may ask me the first of your questions." He offered. Wendy thought for a moment on how to phrase it. "Why doesn't it matter to anyone around here that I'm a dragoness?" Doranbolt chuckled a little. "It's because Vastia's Haven, is exactly that. A safe Haven. We take in anyone, any creature who wants to live here in safety. All outcasts are welcome here. Vastia's Haven differs from the rest of Fiore. Up here, no one cares what you are, where you came from."

Wendy sat in silence for a minute or two, pondering the meaning of this. If what Doranblot said was really true, then she had need not lie on what she was when in Vastia's Haven, only her true intentions. After all, it still wouldn't be good if they learned she was here to prepare and plan for a full-scale invasion. But this city and its citizens had been kind to her, and even though she did not love the cold and ice, she did like this place, and did not want it or its inhabitants to be harmed in the coming war….. 'I place Vastia's Haven under my care.' She thought. 'Perhaps I can convince King Acnologia to leave this place alone, and under Grandene and I's jurisdiction…. That way I can make sure these people, Makao, Romeo, Gray, Juvia, Lyon, and Doranbolt, don't suffer from my actions leading to the war.'

"My question now." Doranbolt said. "Why did you risk crossing Fiore to com here?" Wendy's mind went blank for a moment before she was able to lie convincingly. "I came here wanting the peace that Fiore has. And this is a remote location, I thought I'd be safer here." Doranbolt looked warily at her for a few seconds before accepting her answer with a slight inclination of his head.

She then asked her next question. "Why did you help me? I'm a stranger." Doranbolt closed his eyes and huffed. "Cause you're just a kid—or rather a hatchling—aren't you Wendy?" he opened his eyes and she sheepishly nodded as he paused. "Plus I was never one to leave anyone, or anything out in the cold." Wendy smiled a little at his explanation.

"Now, Wendy," He said seriously. "Do you have a place to stay?" Wendy nodded. "That's good." Wendy's face fell a little. Doranbolt noticed and asked in concern. "What's wrong?" "I-I was walking with a friend through the market, but we got separated, and I don't know how to get back." Wendy explained, nervously hoping Charle wasn't completely freaking out.

"I could help you find her." Doranbolt offered. "Oh, no I don't want to bother you more than I already have, Mr. Doranbolt." Wendy protested. "It's no bother, really Wendy." He assured her with smile. "And please, just call me Mest. All my friends do." He smiled at her and Wendy couldn't help but smile back at the friendly gestures.

 ** _Hey, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it wasn't as long as we all would have liked._**

 ** _Hey guys look! I put Mest/Doranbolt in there! Just a shout out to all his fan girls (and once again boys)._**

 ** _PLOT TWIST! Am I right, I mean who saw that coming: that nothing would happen once Wendy was revealed, wow! Please, please, please, review and give me suggestions. I will be putting some more of Laxus and our Sabertooth Dragon Slayers in next chapter. (Hopefully if things go according to plan….) XOXOXO, much love and appreciation—AMS_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Yosh! Finished the new chapter! Hope it's as good as the rest!_**

 ** _Sorry it's bit late, I was suffering from some internet problems._**

With Laxus' height and bulk, it was nigh impossible trying to be inconspicuous walking on the streets of Freesia. Especially with most of the population in Freesia made up of Fauns, Sirens and Pixies. "Tch." Laxus scoffed to himself. He was disgusted that he could have ever even considered that the mighty Dragons would ever possibly lose to these, tiny, pathetic creatures. His eyes shifted left to right, eyeing the smaller beings with revulsion, but stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes a feeling of deep guilt and regret bubble up from his gut.

' _What about Mira?_ ' A treacherous voice whispered from some dark recess of his mind. 'Stop that.' He chided himself. 'You'll become weak. Like them. Like her.' He opened his eyes, glaring. ' _Mira isn't weak._ ' The voice said again. "Shut up!" He growled to himself, pressing a hand to his forehead as a headache began to form, and narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

The voice went silent, but the headache remained, growing in intensity as he continued down the street. He growled again, lip curling to reveal his pronounced canines. One glimpse at his petrifying glare, combined with his sharp teeth had more than one terrified pixie or faun scurrying out of his way with a squeak.

Soon enough, Laxus found himself standing at a large ornate gate, the only opening through the fancy wrought iron fence that surrounded the bases of a cluster of looming towers; each comprised of pure white marble. Hanging between the two center towers was a massive banner emblazoned with the Magic Council's insignia. Rippling slightly with the wind, it cast a watery shadow over the streets and buildings below it.

Canals led through the city at intervals, and all led out to the docks. And on the docks, the boats were mostly unguarded. Getting out of this city if anything went wrong was easy. Getting into the place, the council headquarters, where he would most likely encounter difficulties, was not easy at all to get into.

At most, he would be able to spend about 2 days here due to the travel time before heading back for the fifth day report. After that, each dragon would stay in their respective 'zones' to gather information before giving another report to the King; this time in person. After that, based on the collective findings of the seven dragon scouts, the king would determine whether to invade Fiore immediately, or to send out the scouts for another month.

Infiltrating the Council Headquarters would be extremely hard, as there would be hundreds of robust, swift, and intelligent guards crawling all over the place. There would be no getting past them with ease. Laxus would have to go about this very carefully.

Laxus was suddenly jostled from his deep plotting trance as a pair of fauns bumped into him on their way past. Startled out of his revere, he watched them continue on their way, arms linked, to a bar not far away. Laxus smiled toothily as he saw the name of the bar. Quatro Puppy.

This at least gave him an edge to approach his daunting task. He now had a well-known and easily locatable 'center of operations' of sorts; where he would be able to blend in relatively well. Plus, from the bar he could watch the comings and goings through the only gate without seeming suspicious to any of the guards or citizens.

He would know the faces and names of the big players in the Council, and other parts of the government, thanks to papers a Fiorian traitor, a particularly nasty dark Fae named Jose Porla, had given to Acnologia's court upon his defection to the dragons a few years back; and would continue to come to them with new information from time to time.

The most recent information from Jose had been about a young male sprite who was rising quickly through the ranks of the council, known as Lahar. He was defiantly someone Laxus should keep a careful eye on. Jose had also passed on a rumor that Lahar was highly suspicious of possible dragon insurgents and most likely has suspicions about the dragons preparing to invade Fiore. Laxus would have to be extremely cautious if the sharp-eyed and keen-minded Lahar was going to be near during any of his operations.

Breaking from his thoughts, Laxus headed to the bar to remain inconspicuous and to keep up appearances of being just an average elf, immigrating to the city. 'Hope the others are doing alright.' He gave a brief thought towards the safety of his other comrades, scattered throughout the enemy territory; especially towards the twin dragons in the heart of Fiore.

* * *

"I-it's you!" Rogue exclaimed, starting into motion once again and his tense shoulders relaxed. Kagura raised an eyebrow a leaned forwards. She was honestly curious about this strange young man. "It's me what?" She asked quietly.

The dark haired young man flushed quite suddenly and said quickly, "I just meant that 'it's you' the most beautiful elf, I've ever met." Kagura blinked and found her cheeks burning. She had not been expected that. Rogue awkwardly pushed some of his hair out of his face. 'So cute~' Kagura found herself thinking. "Sorry," He apologized, "That was forward of me." "No, it's alright." Kagura rushed. "Thank you for the compliment." With a surge of confidence, she tilted her head and winked at him. "You're quite a handsome elf too."

Rogue gave a shy smile and the pink on his cheeks stubbornly stayed put as he tried to compose himself. "Ah-um, I'm not really used to this." He said truthfully. Kagura gave a breathy laugh. "Me neither." She held out her hand. "Kagura Mikazuchi." She named herself. Rogue took the offered limb and gave it a firm shake, trying very hard to ignore the very electric feeling that raced across their touching palms; and the painfully fast beating of his heart. "Rogue Cheney."

And at the same time, Kagura was pondering the meaning of the existence of that same electrical feeling that disappeared as their hands separated and dropped to their sides again. She coughed, clearing her throat and broke them out of the private little world they had sunk into upon laying eyes on each other; letting the sounds and clamor of the real world settling over them once again. "So, ah, _Rogue,_ There's a little café I know not far from here. We could continue our talk there, where it's not so loud, if you'd like?" She asked hope fully, twisting her hands together. "Yes, Of Course!" Rogue answered quickly, heart thudding. 'Is _she_ asking _me_ on a date?' He thought incredulously.

Frosch and Lector had been watching them for a while now from the air just above them. Lector leaned over to Frosch and whispered to her, "Is it just me or is Rogue blushing?!" Frosch cocked her head and smiled. "Fro thinks so to!" She cheered softly.

At the sound of Frosch's voice, Rouge remembered his two exceed companions and looked up at them, as He and his new found ' _acquaintance'_ made their way through the crowded square and towards the shaded city streets. "Lector." He called up, getting the maroon exceed's attention. "Yeah?" "Take Frosch and find Sting. Tell him what I'm doing and I'll meet up with him later!" "Right!" Lector saluted before grabbing Frosch's paw and flying off over the crowd, towing her behind him as she waved at Rogue. "Bye, Rogue-kun!"

Rogue smiled and waved back at his longtime friend before returning his attention to the dark-haired elf leading him out of the crowd. "Who's Sting?" Kagura's vice floated back to him curiously. "My brother." Rogue answered simply. "Ah, I see. I have an older brother as well." She said, before turning into a street leading away from the market square.

The next few minutes passed in a blur of twists and turns as Kagura expertly maneuvered through the very congested Crocus streets. Finally through a passage made up of a few small streets that could have passed for alley ways, and they emerged in an almost empty courtyard dominated by potted trees and flower beds; tables and chairs spread out among them. A building with an open front made up one side of the square piazza and few faeries were in side, and the murmurs and the clanking of kitchen utensils reached Rogue's sensitive ears.

Kagura led him to an empty table a bit ways off from any of the other café patrons, surrounded in part by a flower bed full of bright purple blossoms. Absently, Rogue noted that the color looked quite nice in contrast with Kagura's darker shade of hair. Politely, he pulled out her chair for him, and as she sat, she gave him an amused smirk that made his heart skip a beat. As he sat down in his own chair and Kagura signaled a waiter, Rogue couldn't help but wonder if this was what falling in love was like for everyone.

* * *

With Sting's natural charisma (and it helped that with every flattering line, smirk or wink from him caused the poor Lieutenant to break out into a rather startling shade of red(and sometimes purple)) He had gotten fairly good at flirting with the beautiful silver and blue fairy; and sometimes she would try out a line of her own. Her attempts were rather weak and made Sting Chuckle, but not in a mean way. He would affectionately ruffle Yukino's hair or teasingly poke her cheek.

And every once in a while, he would catch her staring at his muscles and he would laugh and ask, "Do you like what you see?" And she would stammer her protests, red in the face, and then he would compliment her by saying her eyes were beautiful, or her hair was gorgeous or that she was truly the loveliest fae he had ever known; which was the truth of course.

Yukino in truth was both extremely flattered and attracted to this tall, generous, and _defiantly very well-_ muscled young elf looking man. But she was also scared stiff. 'Does he really like me? What should I say back? Is this really happening to me? What if he doesn't like me back and is only teasing me and will laugh in my face if I tell him I like him?'

This had been going on for quite some time now, when Sting Noticed that Yukino had been awfully quiet for a minute too long. "Huh?" He looked down, confused, to see Yukino staring at the ground, face twisted into an expression of distress. He took a few steps and turned to stand in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She didn't seem to notice. "Yukino?" He asked, concerned. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" 'Crud, Did I say something to offend her?' Sting thought nervously, biting his lip.

She looked up to meet his concerned eyes, and quickly looked away again, abashed. 'Do I tell him? Will he laugh at me?' "Come on, Yukino." Sting said comfortingly. "You can tell me." She looked back up at him and blurted: "Well-I-really-like-you-and-I-don't-want-you-to-make-fun-of-me-if-you-don't-feel-the-same-way! Do-You-Like-Me-Too?!" Sting blinked and gaped. "What." Yukino sighed. "I said, 'well, I really like—" "I know what you said." He interrupted, blushing heavily, and looked away.

"Oh." Yukino said quietly, playing with her hands, but otherwise remaining perfectly still because his hands were still on her shoulders. "S-So, um… Do You?" She trailed off, feeling completely and perfectly awkward with the situation. "Yeah…" Sting said in a low voice. "Huh?" Yukino looked up. "What was that?"

She inhaled sharply and tensed as she felt his hands tighten on her shoulders. He looked up suddenly with a broad smile on his face that showed off more than a few of his sharp teeth. "Yup!" He said, popping the 'p'. "What?" "Yeah I like you too, Yukino!" He laughed and patted the top of her head before pulling her into a sudden hug. Yukino 'eeped' before giggling and relaxing into his (admittedly strong) arms and hugging him back, smiling into the crook of his neck.

"They llllllliiiiiiiike each other!" Came a familiar voice from above them, easily distinguished from the noise of the crowd a little ways off. "Eeh?!" "Huh?" Sting and Yukino looked up from their embrace and quickly separated, taking several steps away from each other as Frosch and Lector giggled above them. "It-It's not like that!" Sting yelled up, an embarrassed and angry flush creeping up his neck and face. "Sure it isn't~" Lector called down smugly. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch chimed, volunteering her input.

"Aaaagh!" Sting pushed a hand through his spikey locks in frustration. Yukino went completely red this time as she watched Sting, 'He's hot!' she mentally squealed. Sting continued ranting at the exceeds, and they kept giggling down at him, and Yukino watched with a kind of fascinated puzzlement. The fact that Sting was there for her to watch also helped. Just a little bit.

 ** _Yay! Another successful Chapter! Hope you enjoyed all those shipping moments! I shall return next week! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! It really helps!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys here is your newest chappie! Was fun but tedious to write._**

 ** _Okay on to the news I have for you. Due to the oncoming school year, Updates will not be as on time. They will not be on Saturdays anymore. I will post updates anywhere from Friday Afternoons to Sunday evenings American central time. Thanks for reading! – AMS_**

Sitting on high stools along the bar in a local Magnolia tavern were Erza, Lucy, Jet, Droy and Bisca, who had just come to town after learning about the incident from Erza that morning. The ladies were enjoying ice cold juices and tea, while Jet and Droy nursed something a little stronger. "I can't believe it," Bisca said suddenly. "And neither can Alzack. It's just so peaceful here in Magnolia, nothing at all like on the plains where we grew up. There you could expect tensions and fights. Here it's just so…." She trailed off, swirling the liquid in her cup absentmindedly as she tried to find the word.

"Off? Wrong? Surprising, unforeseen? Crazy?" Lucy offered half-heartedly, thinking 'Levy would have known exactly the right word for this situation…' "Yes." Bisca agreed, nodding. "It's just crazy to think of." "Well, I'd rather not." Jet said sullenly. Uncomfortable silence descended on the group once more. "So," Erza coughed, before taking a quick sip of her tea. "Lucy." "Hmm?" Said girl responded, pale pink wings perking up as she looked over.

"How is that novel of yours going?" Erza asked. "Oh, well, uh, it's going pretty well. I got over that difficult part I was telling you about. You know the one where I couldn't decide whether to have one of my characters go on that mission or not?" Bisca and Erza nodded knowingly at Lucy's explanation while, Jet and Droy were just lost and a bit puzzled. "I didn't know Lucy wrote." Droy said. "Yes, she does." Bisca answered. "She's a fairly good author too." Erza praised, making Lucy flush lightly with embarrassment. "Stop it, guys." She pleaded, hands covering her face. "I'm not that good!"

Erza and Bisca just laughed at her and shushed her modest protest. Feeling slightly left out, the two males just sipped silently at their ales. A few minutes passed in mostly companionable silence before it was broken by a very, very loud growl coming from Lucy's stomach. "Ah-haha, maybe we could order some lunch, too?" She asked nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

The rest of the group of five quickly agreed and soon they were eating their late lunches on the long bar counter. Lucy had gotten some finger sandwiches, Jet and Droy had both ordered grilled chicken, Erza had gotten, what else, strawberry cheesecake, and oddly enough, Bisca had gotten fried pork buns with ranch dressing and tomato sauce on the side, muttering, "Damn weird cravings are the worst part of this!"

As they ate the mood of the party slowly but steadily declined as many concerns about Levy's condition, and the implication of her attack. But Bisca surprised the rest of them with a quiet but important announcement. "I know, now is a time I'm needed now more than ever with the army, with this whole incident, but I will have to go on leave for the next year." "Whatever for Bisca? Is it a family problem?" Erza asked with concern, the incident with Kinana still fresh in everyone's minds. "Of a sort." Bisca said proudly with a small smile.

"Well than what is it?" Jet asked with a muddled expression. "Well, as you know, Alzack and I have been married for almost two years now…" She explained slowly. "And I thought since everyone has been down recently, I've decided to shed some light and tell you." The others leaned in intently. "Tell us what?" They chorused.

"Alzack and I have a little bundle of Joy on the way!" She cheered. "What?!" They shrieked, Jet and Droy almost comically falling over backwards, Lucy ginning widely with happiness for the couple, and Erza going pale as she began to freak out. "Oh, no, no, no, I didn't know and I made you go on that border patrol yesterday—OH NO! What if we had been attacked on the patrol? What if there was a rock slide?! You and the baby would have gotten hurt, or worse killed! I'm so sorry Bisca!" She threw herself at the green haired sprite's feet. "Please forgive me for putting you and the child at risk! I can never forgive myself for such a grievous—" She was cut off as Bisca placed a gentle hand over her mouth.

"It's alright Erza." She reassured with chuckle. "Nothing happened, after all, did it?" Erza shook her head. "See, its fine. And it won't happen again while I'm with child either. I turned in my leave forms to the Duke this morning." "Ah, yes, I see." Erza said, red-faced as she returned to her seat. "That's good."

Jet and Droy stood, having finished most of their meals as Erza had profusely apologized. "Well, we have to be off now." Droy said. "Master Makarov expects us at town hall within the hour." He explained while jet took out a few Jewels and placed then on the counter for the bartender. "Yeah, plus now we have some good news to share with him—well, if that's alright with you and Alzack that is, Bisca." Jet asked. Bisca waved her hand and said good-naturedly, "Go right ahead boys. I think it'd be a perfect time to do just that." She gave a laugh. "Besides, Alzack is so beside himself with joy on this, he's probably already told dozens of faeries, and everyone in Magnolia will have heard of it by the end of the week."

Jet and Droy finished saying goodbye and had left, Erza had finally recovered from her earlier outburst, Bisca rubbed her slightly bulging belly with a matronly smile, and Lucy daydreamed about her own future. 'I'll get married someday, to a nice guy, not to mention handsome, and we'll have kids just like Bisca and Alzack are.' She sighed dreamily and took a sip of her tea, but was startled out of her wistful trance by a strong mental image of her and Natsu sitting together underneath a tree with a pink haired brown eyed child sitting between then. Lucy choked on her tea and started pounding her chest with a fist, coughing.

"Lucy!" Erza, cried with concern, smacking her blonde friend across the back with an open palm, causing her to cough once more and spit out the tea that had been caught in her throat back into her cup with a sputter. "T-t-thanks…" She said weakly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 'What the hell was that about?!' She questioned furiously in her mind.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gray asked Juvia cautiously before shifting into his elven form. "Of course it is!" Juvia answered confidently, hauling herself up onto the ice covered land with difficulty. "Juvia is certain!" She said, still trying to get onto the ice. Gray rolled his eyes and sighed, stepping forward to help her. "Come on." He grunted, leaning over and pulling her up next to him on the ground. "Thank you Gray-sama." Juvia said bashfully, leaning over to give him a hug, which he accepted if a bit reluctant and flustered.

"Yeah, yeah, ok let's get moving." He gathered her in his arms again and stood straight, carrying her bridal style a few paces away where a large, tightly woven and water proof basket sat patiently on the ground. It was filled half-way up with the ice cold water from the sea a few steps away. Slowly, Gray lowered Juvia gently into the water filled basket, the water level rising as she sunk into the cold liquid. She gave a sigh of pleasure as she came into contact with the water again. Gray gave a small smile at his lover's happiness, then walked to the other side of the basket, and slipped the basket's straps over his shoulders.

With Gray carrying the basket with Juvia inside like a back-pack, they headed across the ground towards Vastia's Haven. Slowly, the frozen soil and pebbles under his feet turned into the solid glacier on which the city was located. "Gray-sama?" Juvia sleepily asked after some time. "Hm?" "Does Gray-sama really believe that Lyon will let Juvia leave with you?"

There was silence for a long minute. "Gray-sama?" Juvia asked anxiously. "I'm not sure." "What?" "I said 'I'm not sure.' If he doesn't approve, we'll just take it up with Ultear. She'll smack some sense into him." He said with a slight chuckle, and Juvia giggled a little as well at the comical mental image: Ultear, Gray's busty adoptive sister angrily kicking Lyon into the sky where he eventually disappeared with a star-like twinkle.

Soon he was climbing the slight incline leading to the gate of the city. "Gray Fullbuster" "Juvia Lockser." They answered when the guard at the gate demanded their identities, who then wrote their names down on a list before motioning them inside the partially open city gate. Juvia pulled herself half-way out of the water filled basket and draped herself over Gray's shoulder, one arm around his neck as she watched the buildings and people go by.

Quite a lot of the locals of Vastia's Haven turned to look in puzzlement at the young Yeti carrying a mermaid in a basket. "What the?" Came from a confused onlooker, and Juvia and Gray shared a glance and a quiet laugh. By now, they were used to the strange stares that accompanied this mode of transportation whenever they came to town together. Juvia wrapped both of her arms around Gray's neck and smiled before she noticed something was off… "Um, Gray-sama…?" She spoke cautiously "Hm?" Where did your shirt go?" "What?!" He yelled, looking down to see it was true, his shirt had gone missing.

"Quick, where'd it go?!" They looked around frantically for a few seconds before finding it in a pile of snow some yards back. Soon enough after the small fiasco, they found themselves in the heart of Vastia's Haven, standing outside a large manor made of ice and packed snow, grander, and more ornate in comparison with the other grand homes around it. Gray walked up the few steps leading to the front door, still toting Juvia in the basket on his back.

Taking the heavy carved ice door knocker, gray pounded on the door three times, each knock approximately 2 seconds apart, using a code that only him, Lyon and Ultear knew from when they were kids. A few moments passed without reply, and he felt Juvia squirm against his back, causing some of the water to splash out of the basket. They waited for a minute more before the door slowly swung inward to reveal Lyon in his elf-form, looking out at him with mild confusion. "What is it Gray?"

Juvia reluctantly cleared her throat and waved slightly, getting Lyon's attention. "Oh, Juvia-san!" He immediately brightened and opened the door more, inviting them in. "I didn't see you there." He stepped back, letting Gray pass by him and into the manor. "So what brings you here?" He asked, shutting the door behind them. "Lyon…." Gray began. "We need to talk." "I'm listening." "With Ultear as well." Gray requested, continuing to walk deeper into his childhood home. "Right." Lyon nodded to his adoptive brother, "I'll call her down."

As Lyon walked quickly up the stairs, Juvia asked Gray, "Juvia was wondering, why didn't Ultear come down with Lyon as well? She is always happy to see Juvia and Gray-sama." Gray shrugged and continued walking, turning down a wide hall, glancing back at Juvia. "She was probably up late with the night watch last night, so she's most likely still sleeping." He made another turn, this time into a large sitting room with chairs and tables made of polished stone and soft fabric. He hadn't even needed to look where he had been walking, when they had been going down the hall, after all, he knew this place like the back of his own hand.

Gently he removed the basket's straps from over his shoulders and set Juvia down next to one of the armchairs where she leaned forward in the water, putting her arms on the rim of the basket, resting her head on top of her arms. Gray sat in the chair next to her, and they talked quietly amongst themselves as they waited for Lyon to return with Ultear. They were interrupted by a feminine cough. Turning to look at the door way they saw Ultear walking in towards them, arms outstretched, welcoming them; Lyon following closely behind her.

Gray stood to greet them, and Juvia sat up straighter in her water-filled basket. "Ultear!" She cried happily, greeting her friend. "Juvia." Ultear nodded to each of them in turn. "Gray." He nodded back. "I hear that you've got something to tell us." She said, sitting down on the couch opposite them, Lyon sitting down as well, watching Gray cautiously.

"Yes, we do." Gray said, almost solemnly, reaching down and taking the blue mermaid's hand in his own. "Gray-sama and Juvia have come to a decision." Juvia spoke up. "We have decided to both leave Vastia's Haven when Juvia's School migrates back south." There was only shocked silence from Gray's adoptive siblings. "If I leave with the Mermaids and travel south with their school, I would both be able to spend more time with Juvia and still return every two years to visit you." Gray explained.

Lyon looked both impressed and broken hearted as he processed what they had just said. "What—But—I don't—" He sputtered, utterly at a loss for words, and unsure of what to say next. Ultear remained silent for a moment longer before grinning widely. She then threw her head back and began laughing hysterically.

 ** _That's is for now, I hope you enjoyed the Nalu Daydream and the totally unforeseen Gruvia scene! And as always, remember to review! It really does help. :) – AMS_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Hey, guys, I actually finished this chapter on Wednesday night, but decided not to post it until now so I could get ahead of my updating schedule. Also just to let you know once more, this upcoming week I am starting school again, so updates will not be as precise (anytime from Friday afternoon to Sunday evening on USA Central time)._**

 ** _Also I just want to let you know ahead of time that this 'episode', if you will, is entirely made up of Levy and Gajeel. Oh yeah, and Porlyusica but her role isn't that big. Enjoy my lovelies! – AMS_**

There was a sort of forced peacefulness. Those were the only words she could use to describe the feeling that had heavily descended over her consciousness, pressing her into the calm embrace of darkness. It was quite nice actually, she decided. She was very tired, but couldn't tell if her eyes were opened or closed, the pitch blackness was so absolute. Was she asleep? Was she awake, but laying at the sandy bottom of deep and dark abyss? There was no way she could tell. The passing of time was strange too. Had she been there days? Hours? It only felt like she'd been in that strange place for only a few seconds….

Suddenly, with a jolt she pitched forward and began falling, when suddenly, Levy bolted up from her soft bed, heart pounding, beads of sweat rolling down her face and neck. She fell back on the mound of plush pillows with a sigh of relief before grimacing as a wave of pain coursed through her small body. "Urgh." Her treacherous lips let out a groan of pain as a spike of pain punctured her forehead, causing her vision to go unfocused, and she pressed her hand against her head in an attempt to subdue it. Feeling something weird on her head, Levy felt around and discovered a thick roll of bandages wrapping around her crown, and as her eyes refocused she saw she arm was also heavily bandaged.

"Ahh!" She let out a cry of shock and fear, frantically beginning to search herself for more bound and dressed wounds. She found one on the underside of her chin, another on her cheek, the end of her tail, and now she saw the extent of her arms, for both were wrapped in gaze and tape. With each new found injury and scrape Levy's panic grew more and more, and she almost sobbed with relief when she found her wings unbound and unharmed. But despite her resolve, her anxiety grew even stronger when she saw where she was. She knew this place well, but she was not in her bed at her home, oh no.

Levy's breaths grew faster and shallower, and she pressed her hand to her mouth, fighting the urge to throw up. She was in the infirmary in the house of Porlyusica the town healer; and you were only brought here when you were seriously sick or injured. Levy lost her battle to the panic attack and leaned over the side over the side of the bed where Porlyusica had conveniently placed a bucket, retching and dry heaving, as there was nothing in her stomach. That only added to her stress. How long had she been in here if she had nothing left in her system? Days? She retched again, this time vomiting stomach bile that burned on its way out.

Weakly, she coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her shaking hand. Desperately, her eyes searched the room for water, to both clear the bitter taste from her mouth and also to parch her thirst. "Here." Came Porlyusica's voice from behind her. Levy turned to look, one hand still against her mouth to see the pink haired healer offering a glass of clear liquid. Gratefully, Levy took it and gulped down its contents greedily, practically inhaling the water.

As the healer stood vigilantly at her bedside. Levy finished the last of the water. "Could I have some more please?" She asked, voice scratchy from disuse. Porlyusica nodded and took the glass refilling it with the Pitcher she had carried in as well. "I imagine you're quite disoriented, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question. Levy nodded slowly, drinking the water at a more composed pace this time instead of scarfing it down. Porlyusica sighed wearily and sank down to sit on the edge of the bed beside her.

Levy paused and lowered the cup from her mouth, put on guard by the unease and worry etched upon the older woman's face. "W-what is it?" She asked, voice still a little rough. "Do you remember what happened to you?" Porlyusica asked warily. "Do you remember why you're here?" Levy frowned an opened her mouth to reply but closed it abruptly and swallowed thickly. Fear dilated her eyes before she scrunched them shut and let out a whimper; beads of cold sweat trickling down the sides of her face and neck.

"I… I… I c-c-can't—'' She cut herself off as a tear ran down her cheek. She could remember it, well, flashes of it at least. Standing in the shadow of what she could only call a monster. Wall pressed against her back as he held her there. The sun glinting off of the monster's arm as it was raised to strike her, and….. And…. Those angry, hate-filled blood red eyes, turning into sad crimson orbs filled with burning regret. Then nothing. It was those sad red eyes that drove her to tears. Of course, the rest of it still terrified her. She pressed a hand to her mouth again, not that she was going to be sick, but that she was suppressing her sobs.

Porlyusica sat patiently and rubbed calming circles on the distressed pixie's lower back underneath her shoulder blades, which is where her trembling wings attached to her body. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to Levy." Said pixie nodded silently as Porlyusica stood up and reached into her voluminous pockets and withdrew a stethoscope. "I'm just going to take your vitals and run a few tests now, alright Levy?" She asked, inserting the smaller ends into her ears, and holding the metal diaphragm near Levy's chest. Levy nodded and wiped her eyes hurriedly before putting her arms down by her sides. Porlyusica pressed the diaphragm against her chest and instructed her to take deep breaths before doing the same on her back. Then she took Levy's pulse by pressing two fingers on her wrist by the base of Levy's thumb while observing a small watch on her own wrist.

Next she asked Levy to follow her finger with her eyes, which Levy found hard to focus on, which caused Porlyusica to frown. "Still have a concussion I see. Well, it was a bad one to begin with, that…" She grumbled the rest of the sentence making it impossible for Levy to hear. "Well, my head does hurt a little…" Levy said sheepishly, making the older woman glare at her. She winced. "O-okay, okay. A lot… Sorry." Porlyusica 'humph'-ed, scowling. "No need to apologize girl." She said gruffly. "It's not your fault now is it?" Levy shuddered and shook her head, thinking back to the 'shadow monster' that had loomed over her.

Porlyusica began to speak again only to be cut off by loud voices from downstairs below the infirmary. "Porlyusica! Porlyusica, we need your help!" "Please Porlyusica!" The voices, at least two called in a panic. "Tch." The healer scoffed and got up walking to the curtain that separated Levy's space from the rest of the room. "It never ends." She paused hand pulling back the curtain and looked back at Levy and said in her usual blunt manner. "If you need anything, I'll be taking care of whatever these idiots need" Then she was gone.

Levy sighed and let her head fall back heavily onto the mound of pillows, fists clutching at the warm bed sheets. A sort of gloom settled over her and she sighed again, trying to get her mind off of the trauma she had recently experienced. 'Or not so recently…' She thought ominously and her eyes narrowed in suspicion as another thought came to her. 'Porlyusica never told me how long I'd been here… how long was I unconscious for?' She bit her lip nervously and craned her heads up at an awkward angle to see out of the open window behind her.

A cool breeze came though and soothed her with its gentle touch accompanied by the faint calling of birdsong. She could hear none of the city noises characteristic to Magnolia, as Porlyusica's clinic was nestled into the edge of the woods, out and away from the town proper. Soft sunlight fell thought the open window warming Levy's face pleasantly. She could tell by the angle of the sunlight that it was mid to late afternoon, so at the minimum, she had been unconscious for a full day, and at the most….. 'A few days? A week? Who can tell?' Levy thought, sighing as she watched the outside world. 'If Porlyusica hadn't needed to help the others I would have asked her…' Levy mused. "I'll just ask her when comes back!" Levy said aloud with forced cheerfulness, stretching her arms over her head.

Slowly she sat up and slid off the bed, careful not to tangle her dragon-fly like wings in the bedsheets, and stepped up to the window, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air. The window was high enough off of the floor so that Levy could rest her arms on the window sill and look out without having to sit on the floor. And it's not because she was short or anything!

From her vantage point on the higher floor, Levy could see out over the ocean on tree tops and in the distance, if she squinted and shielded her eyes from the sun; she could just barely make out where the tree line stopped and the vast plains that took up the heartland of Fiore began. She smiled at the sight, and a large flock of birds darted past her, bursting from the trees. Startled, she jumped back a little and crossed her arms protectively in front of her face as their collective dappled shadow raced across her before the sun once again fell undisturbed upon her.

"Heheheh…" She let out a nervous chuckle, embarrassed that she had been scared by some birds, even if no one had been there to see it. Or so she thought. She let out a sigh of relief and lowered her hands so that she was once again putting some of her weight on the window sill, leaning slightly out of the window, letting the light of day heat her cheeks as she gazed out at the view. Slowly she began to feel stronger and much better, no longer so weak and frail, but she was still a bit faint.

"I wish it could be day all the time." She mused to herself. "That way we could always be warm, and flowers could always bloom…" But she said that only half-heartedly. She knew she was lying to herself. Sure those things would be nice, but the real reason was much more dark and selfish. Levy didn't want the sun to go down because she was afraid. She was afraid of the one who had attacked her in the shadows of the abandoned mill. She was afraid of his dark smile, his shadowed, ethereal wings. But most of all she was afraid of those sad crimson eyes turning into those eyes that glowed red with a bloodlust. She clutched her arms and shuddered, closing her eyes.

Deciding to go find Porlyusica and ask her how long she'd been at the healers, as well as get rid of the puke bucket, Levy turned a took a single solitary step away from the window and towards the curtained partition that separated her 'room' from the rest of the infirmary. But she stopped dead in her tracks when a part of her sensed danger. There was a loud swoosh of air and a strong gale blew in through the window, catching in Levy's wings and almost pitching her forwards. But what came next had Levy trembling. On the floor in front of her, where the sun illuminated the wooden paneling, a shadow passed swiftly behind her. It was a large shadow, visible for only a few moments before it vanished, but Levy knew that silhouette. Two enormous wings that were shaped like a bat's, and a long, thick tail attached to an elf-like form.

Levy gasped and spun, whirling to face the window, expecting her attacker to be hovering there with the smirk he had taunted her with plastered across a mocking face—but there was nothing, and no one there. Heart pounding away fearfully, she did what no sane person would ever so in that situation. She ran to the window.

Hands latching onto the wooden frame she peered out of the window, scanning the air above, below, to the right and to the left of her. But there was still not a single soul in sight. "H-hello?" She called tentatively, inwardly cursing her insatiable curiosity. "Is anyone there?" She called out again, but she still received no reply. With a snap she spun on her heel ad bolted away from the window and burst through her curtain, dead set on finding Porlyusica as soon as possible, her feet thumping on the wooden floor as she ran. 'It had to have been my imagination!' She thought frantically. 'It just had to!'

* * *

On top of the roof, pressed against the shingles, Gajeel kept his breathing quiet. He was being stupid and he knew that. But honestly, he felt bad for the shrimpy blue and gold pixie girl that he had the genius idea to attack. It had not been one of his prouder moments, he would admit. So here he was, hiding on the roof above the Girl's—Levy's room, hoping he hadn't done any real damage to the pixie. Sure, he was going to attack them all in the end anyway, but Levy had reminded him of Wendy, whether it had been the blue hair or their short stature, and he felt bad about it. Levy was an innocent in all of this, just like Wendy was.

It wasn't a comfortable task he had put before himself, camping out on the roof. Gajeel had to lie flat on his stomach with his wings stretched out and level with the roof, so from the air it essentially looked like he had fallen from the sky and happened to land on the roof. But once he had gotten there, Gajeel had crawled to the edge and peered over so that the pix—Levy's window was in plain sight.

When he had arrived, from the steady breathing he could hear it seemed Levy was still asleep. But almost as soon as he had arrived, he could hear her breathing pick up and grow shallow before there was a slight creaking from her bed and he knew she had sat up. There was a low moan of pain before her breathing picked up again and he smelled the distinct sharp scent of her fear. And then he hear her start retching and he winced in sympathy. Then the scent of that pink haired elf woman, the healer came into range. They began conversing and she gave Levy water. They talked a bit more, but he could quite catch what they were sating because he had to draw back and hide as a few adolescent male faeries flew quickly up to the healer's house, each looking a surprising shade of yellowish green. As they entered they called the healer down and he heard Porlyusica grumble about them and walk away leaving Levy alone again.

She plopped back onto the pillows before getting up again and walking to the window where he could see the top of her messy blue curls. She stood there for a while before a flock of birds sprang up and frightened her, making her step back a little. He suppressed a chuckle at that. She then stepped up again with a nervous giggle, putting herself back in his line of vision. She stood for a good minute or two and mumbled, "I wish it could be day all the time. That way we could always be warm, and flowers could always bloom…"

Even with those sweet sounding words he detected an undercurrent of unease. He then detected another spike of fear and he saw her shudder. Then turned and was about to begin walking away when he could no longer help himself. He lifted up from the roof with ease and dove towards the ground, angling his wings so that he swooped past her window and just before he passed her completely he saw she had frozen in her tracks. 'Good.' He couldn't keep from thinking with a grin as he settled back onto the roof. 'She 'ought to have _quite_ the impression of me.' This time as he pressed himself to the shingles that made up the roof, he held his breath completely and peeked over the just enough so that he could draw out of sight asap.

He heard and saw her run to the window again, just as he thought she would. He ducked out of sight just as she looked around. "H-hello?" She called out and he had to physically restrain himself from answering, so as he look over the edge and down at her, he was pressing both hands against his mouth. "Is anyone there?" Again he had to bite his tongue to keep from replying to her. It would be very bad if he did.

Then suddenly she was gone from sight and he heard her feet pounding on the floor as she sprinted away. He sighed and lifted off into the air again, this time he actually landed on the sill of her window and quickly snatched something from bed before leaping into the air once more.

Rapidly he gained altitude and flew away back towards the makeshift camp he shared with Lily. With powerful wing strokes Gajeel sliced through the sky like a blade. 'Is Lily going to be pissed as hell? Definitely. Was it worth it?' He thought and brought his hand up look at the thing he had taken from her room; in his clawed grip lay her gold-orange headband. 'Was it worth it?' He lifted it to his nose and sniffed, inhaling her sweet scent. Gajeel gave a feral grin. "Definitely!"

 ** _Hope you enjoyed that chapter, my lovelies, and as always, remember to review! Sorry there were no other pairings/characters, but more will be there next time!– AMS_**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Hello, hello, helloooo~ once again my lovelies! Hope you were looking forwards to this! I know I was!_**

 ** _Okay, so last time we focused entirely on Gajeel and Levy, right? Well this time I'm giving y'all a whole chapter's worth of Cobra and Kinana! This will mostly be how I format chapters from now on, focusing on only 1 (or occasionally 2) future couples/pairings/ships, whatever you wanna call 'em._**

 ** _Right, so reading this chapter might get a little confusing if I don't clarify a few things beforehand. In this chapter, Cobra starts using his power to the fullest, so he can listen in on people's thoughts. So here how it's going to look in written format:_**

This is what narration looks like.

'This is how some one's thoughts look from their point of view.'

"This is when people are talking."

 **'These are thoughts that Cobra is listening to.'**

 ** _Get it? Got it. Good. Kay, enjoy the chapter!_**

Cobra was warring with himself as he walked down a familiar street. 'I shouldn't give this to Kinana, it'll seem odd. Or should I? I worked hard on it, and it's very good…' He snuck a glance down at where the rolled parchment was tucked into his cloak's folds. 'She was the intended recipient anyways…' He scowled. 'I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile here! Not become friends with a gorgon!' He glanced up at the sky and bit the inside of his cheek as he turned the last corner. 'Being friendly with the locals will assure me a more unnoticeable role with the locals. A friendly new neighbor is less suspicious than a recluse.'

'Besides,' he thought, 'In the future, each of us will be living in our respective areas, getting temporary jobs, blending in with the locals, maybe even renting an apartment of flat, making 'friends' with the Fiorian population.' He smirked, satisfied he had come up with a defendable argument. 'This is just me getting ahead of the curve.' He stopped just in front of a cheerful looking florist shop, the very one Kinana lived above.

Inside he could hear three different heartbeats, each one accompanied by its own breathing pattern. Two were strong and clear, one was weak and rasping. 'So,' He thought, assessing the situation, 'Both Kinana and her parents are inside.' Pushing back his shoulders and giving himself a confident appearance, both with his expression and body language; then he pulled open the door and strode into the store. The tinkling of a delicate bell hung above the door announced his arrival, and he could hear Kinana's father (the only one with feet, as both Kinana and her mother were gorgons, and hence without legs or feet) walking from a back room towards the door that connected the storeroom to the front shop.

As Cobra stopped and waited in front of the counter, an older looking sprite came out with a small potted plant in his hands. "Hello sir, and welcome to Cubellios Flowers." He set the plant down as he reached the counter, standing opposite of Cobra. "My name is Víbora Cubellios, Owner of this shop. How can I help you today, sir?" He asked politely. Cobra was silent for a moment, assessing the sprite. Worry lines creased his face and his dark hair was shot through with streaks of gray and white; but his eyes were vibrant and full of life. Cobra cleared his throat. "I would actually like to speak with your daughter, Kinana, sir."

The sprite was instantly was on guard at the mention of his daughter, especially with Cobra's appearance. 'I probably look like a delinquent or a gang member.' Cobra scowled, before deciding to use his full abilities. Using his superior sense of hearing, he began listening into the other's thoughts. **'Why on Earthland does this elf want Kinana? He certainly doesn't look like anyone Kinana would associate with? Is he in the Army as well?'** Cobra blinked at that information. He would never had guessed that the sweet gorgon was in the military. "I'm a friend of your daughter's." he explained. "I wanted to give her a gift."

 ** _'_ Is that so…' **Víbora hummed in puzzlement. "If that's the case, wait here, I'll call Kinana down." He turned and walked back through the storeroom door, and soon, Cobra heard him climbing the stairs. **'What does he want with Kinana?'** Cobra turned away from the counter and walked over to an arrangement of flowers, ones he did not recognize. He gave a mirthless chuckle. How could he know anything like that? Dragon-kind lived on and in the barren mountains **,** hunting for most of their food. The scarce vegetation they consumed usually came from the small gardens they were able to grow on the slopes of ancient and long dead volcanos. Every bit of fertile land was used for edible foods. Every weed, shrub and flower was pulled up and destroyed. How fortunate these Faeries were, to have expansive lands, rich soil, dense forests, they had everything!

Cobra scowled and clenched his fists at the unfairness of it, glaring at the flowers angrily. If looks could kill, those colorful blossoms would have been little more than a pile if smoldering ashes. "Oh, of course!" Came Kinana's cheerful voice from above him. "I'll be right down!" She called out to him. Cobra blinked before making sure any and all negative emotions were tucked underneath a schooled mask of calm indifference.

Hearing her slither her way down the stairs, he checked one last time to make sure no trace of his earlier anger was present in his body language. "Erik!" Kinana greeted happily as she entered the room, making her way over to the maroon dragon. Glancing over at her with his one good eye, Cobra let a half-smile slip onto his face. "Kinana. It's good to see you again." He said, turning to face her. "So, Erik," Kinana said, the snakes on her head waving in delight. "How has Hargeon been treating you? Did you have a good day? Have you had lunch yet? Why did you want to see me? What have—Mph!" She was silenced as Cobra placed a firm hand over her mouth. "Slow down." He chided with a small smile. "Any more questions and I won't be able to get a single answer in at all." "Hehehe… sorry, Erik" She gave a nervous laugh as he removed his hand, her snakes hissing in a chorus as she laughed.

"Right, so to answer your questions: Very Good. Yes. No, and I have something for you." He said, answering all of her questions in turn. She blinked in surprise. "Oh? Really?" He nodded. Kinana suddenly became flustered and waved her hands as her snakes writhed. "No, I – Not to say I don't appreciate it, Erik –Which I do! It's just that I haven't done all that much for you, there's no need to repay me!" Cobra couldn't help but smirk a little at her antics. "Kinana." He said firmly, getting her to quiet down again. "Y-yes?" "I made this for you, not to repay you for what you did for me yesterday, but for you because we're friends."

She stilled, the snakes on her head ceasing in their constant motion. "Friends?" She clasped her hands as she eyes sparkled and grew wide. "You really mean it Erik? I'd love to be your friend!" Cobra smiled and chuckled with a secret only he knew. "That's good." He reached into his cloak's folds. "Cause if we weren't," He pulled out the roll of parchment with a flourish. "It would be very awkward for me to have made you this."

Kinana inhaled sharply, taking the roll in her own hands and unfurling it to reveal the drawing within. "Oh, Erik," She breathed, her forest green eyes drinking in the detailed drawing. "You've made me look too beautiful! It's too lovely, I can't." "But you have to keep it." Cobra chuckled good-naturedly. "It's a thank-you gift, for helping me out yesterday. So no give-backs, alright?" Kinana smiled up at him, holding the parchment gingerly in her hands. "Thank you." She whispered softly, and he felt his ears heat up. He felt a flash of annoyance at that, but it was quickly forgotten as she grabbed his arm and quickly glided around the counter and through the back door. **'Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't offer him something to eat or to drink?'** Thought Kinana, Cobra overhearing her.

Now Cobra saw that the back area held more than storage for unused pots and bags of dirt, it also housed a kitchen and dining space, and it was to this kitchen that Kinana was leading him towards. "So Erik," Kinana released his arm, gesturing for him to sit at the table. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" "Water would be nice." Cobra took a seat. 'This gorgon… she doesn't suspect a thing, does she?' He frowned, clenching his fists, watching her as she bustled about the kitchen. 'Isn't she supposed to have a job in the army? Why isn't she more cautious? She barely knows me, and yet she welcomes me with open arms, without a hint of wariness.' His scowl deepened.

As Kinana returned with two glasses of water, he once again replaced the annoyance on his face with a patient and pleasant expression. "Thanks," He accepted the drink gratefully and took a long draught from as Kinana slid into her own chair, tucking her long serpentine tail underneath the seat. "So Kinana," "Hm?" "You don't seem to have the temperament of a florist, what do you do for a living?" "Oh," She flushed. "I actually don't live here at all, it's just…" Her face fell. "When my mother caught the plague, I took a leave from my job to come spend her final days with her…." Cobra felt a flash of guilt laced in with frustration. Frustration at being stupid for bringing up a topic that would make her less inclined to talk to him and give him the information he needed; and guilt at making her feel bad, even if it was only a little bit of remorse.

"But no matter, I don't want to think about it!" She waved it off with false cheeriness, but Cobra could still hear her thoughts were full of depression. Cobra shifted, uncomfortable with the two-facedness he was hearing, the cheer of her voice and the broken despair of her thoughts. "I'm a Second Lieutenant in the 4th Division of the Royal Fiorian Army." Cobra nodded politely. "I'm stationed on the outskirts of Magnolia, on the Faerie-Dragon border." She elaborated. Cobra blinked in surprise as his mind made the connection. She had been the purple gorgon he had seen during the crossing over to Fiore. 'How did I not realize it before?' Cobra thought angrily, keeping his true emotions hidden by the calm and collected mask that was his face. 'Her voice, the beat of her heart, it's exactly the same!'

"So Cobra," He looked up as her voice chimed in time with her deliciously unexpected thoughts. **'Tell me about yourself, you're like a book full of secrets I'm dying to uncover…'** "What is it that you do?" She asked, her large emerald eyes filled with innocence sparkled up at him. He leaned back, crossing his arms. "I'm a surveyor." He said, bending the truth. It wasn't a lie after all: he really was surveying the land of Fiore, he had just neglected to say that he was a spy for the Dragon Nation (soon to be Empire of the Dragons).

"Oh, really? I wouldn't have pegged you as a surveyor, Erik. Not with… all that." She gestured to his muscular build; flushing a bit. Cobra smiled a little. "You'd think not, but yeah, I am." With the good mood restored to the room, they continued on with their conversation for almost half an hour, discussing mundane topics like the good weather, a funny incident Kinana had observed in the market that morning, their cousins and the antics they had to put up with. They were interrupted by a loud growl coming from Cobra's midsection. Kinana was in the middle of a story about her distant cousin getting into a sticky situation at a family gathering when she was cut off by the noise from Cobra's stomach.

She giggled as Cobra mumbled an apology that she waved off as she stood, heading back into the kitchen saying that she would get something for them to eat. Cobra stood as well, protesting that he was causing her trouble and that he should help as well. A brief and good-natured argument followed on who was supposed to prepare food, the host of the imposing guest, which ended with Kinana reluctantly letting Cobra help. Puffing out her cheeks, Kinana pouted as she expertly used a knife to slice bread and vegetables. **'Ooh, what nerve he has! I'm the host I'm supposed to do all the work!'** Her snakes hissed angrily, rearing back as if to strike. "Oh calm down," Cobra chuckled, closing his good eye. "I can practically hear your frustration."

Kinana sent an annoyed glare his way as he fried eggs on a frying pan, seemingly oblivious to her look. He could hear her muscles and tendons contracting as she looked at him of course, accompanied by a quiet _hmmph!_ And the low hissing from the snakes on her head. He gave a smirk as he finished up with the eggs. "Here," Cobra set out two plates, holding the pan, using his free hand to snatch the slices of bread and set them on the plates. "Thank you." Kinana said curtly, sliding the medley of vegetables evenly onto the dishes. "What are you so worked up about?" Cobra teased her, smirking as her cheeks flushed pink. "All I did was help make lunch, is that a crime now?"

"Yes." Kinana joked as they slid into their respective seats. "And as for your punishment, Erik, you shall clean the dishes!" She said in a posh voice, waving her arm in an extravagant manner, her snakes dancing as they hung in the air. They both laughed, and Cobra raised his glass in a mock salute and said in a posh accent; "Of course, Lady Cubellios, I shall accept your judgment humbly." They laughed again, beginning to eat their meal in companionable silence.

Two very different trains of thoughts were running in their minds at that moment. **'This is nice, it's been a while since I've been able to connect with someone new… Erik is really nice, a good cook too! I'm so happy to be his friend.'** Cobra gave a sly smile, hidden behind his glass. 'She truly doesn't suspect a thing. She already trusts me! This will be easier than I thought. I doubt any of the others have made connections already, especially with someone from Fiore's armed forces! Even with my cloak being suspiciously bulky, and this gorgon's superior sense of smell…' He narrowed his eyes and smirked triumphantly. 'She can't tell! My cover here will be intact for a very long time. Perhaps even right up until the end after we get that shipment in after the 5 day period.'

 ** _What shipment could Cobra ever be talking about? How will it help them secure their (admittedly, kind of) flimsy disguise? Find out in due time my beloved readers!_**

 ** _Next up: Lucy & Natsu, or Laxus? You decide! - AMS _**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Here we go! The promised chapter! And the winner of the vote; not to mention the main characters of this chapter are:…. *Drumroll*…_**

 ** _Welp, their initial is L!_**

 ** _Which one is it? Well, sorry my Laxus Fangirls(Boys), it is not that handsome lighting dragon, instead, the winner of the vote (by a complete landslide btw) is Lucy and Natsu! Enjoy it! – AMS_**

"I'm home guys!" Lucy called, sighing heavily and leaning against the door, shutting it. Hearing no reply she cautiously opened one eye and looked out over her apartment. "Guys?" She called tentatively. Again there was no reply. Lucy swallowed nervously, taking a few steps into the room. "Natsu?" Her eyes flickered over the kitchen, the living room, the hallway, and saw neither hide nor pink hair of her guest. "Happy?" She turned into the kitchen and saw nothing to indicate that they had even been inside her home in the first place. There weren't any plates on the table. The sink was devoid of dirty dishes. Even the chairs had been put back in place.

"Natsu?" She tried again, growing nervous at the lack of response. "Where are you guys?" She cried, running to the living room. The story was the same. The couch was empty, the pillows were stacked, and she found the extra blankets in her linen closet. She checked the bathroom to find it thankfully empty. 'I would have just about died if I walked in on him in the bathroom!' She flushed, before another thought struck her. "You better not be looking at my underwear!" She yelled, charging to her bedroom and slamming open the door to find—absolutely no one.

The bed was made neatly, the covers folded neatly underneath the pillows. It was like that hectic morning had never happened. "Did he really just leave?" Lucy wondered aloud. An angry tic appeared on her forehead. "He didn't even leave a thank you note!" She scowled at his apparent ungratefulness. At the same time, she was trying to ignore the unexpected feeling of rejection that came when she also realized he hadn't bothered to stick around to say goodbye. She sighed, shaking her head. 'At least he knows how to clean up after himself…'

Lucy walked over to her bed and face planted onto it, but she rolled over and sat up when she heard and felt the crunch of paper underneath her. "Hm?" She picked it up and seeing nothing written on the folded page, she flipped it around to see a messy scrawl that could only be Natsu's handwriting. _For Lucy,_ it read. Curious, she unfolded the note and began reading it.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Hey! If you're reading this it means we haven't gotten back yet. Don't worry, we wouldn't dare leave without saying thanks for letting us stay here. My old man taught me proper manners, and I'd never hear the end of it if I was rude to_ (The next few words were heavily scribbled out and Lucy couldn't read them.) _If I was rude to my host, especially one that's such a great cook! Speaking of which, dinner last night was awesome! Happy thinks so too._

 _Right so, I'm writing this letter to let you know that me and Happy are heading out for a while. We'll probably just enjoy the fresh air a bit, or we might head out to a few towns around Magnolia. I'm trying to find a job. But yeah, anyways, don't worry, we'll be back by dinner time, well, hopefully._

 _Breakfast was pretty good, if I do say so myself, sorry we didn't leave any for you. I probably should have warned you, me and Happy are big eaters. I'll see you later, I hope that friend of yours was alright._

n _Natsu Dragneel_

Lucy smiled in relief, if this note wasn't there, she might have been tempted to believe that the Pink haired boy and his blue cat hadn't existed in the first place. Then she noticed the P.S. at the bottom.

 _P.S. By the way Luce, It took me forever to find this paper and pen. Why the heck do you hide all your writing stuff in the desk? And why do you lock the thing?! You're actually pretty good. Can't wait to read more!_

"WHAAAT!?" Lucy screeched, running over to her desk and quickly unlocking it. Slamming open the drawer, she quickly looked over her stuff making sure it was all in place. "Waaah!" She cried, clutching the stack of papers to her chest. "He read my book! Nooo!" She held the papers out at arms' length. "It wasn't ready yet! Whyyyyy?!"

Suddenly an evil gleam appeared in Lucy's eyes. "I'm gonna kill him when he gets back~"

* * *

Elsewhere, Natsu and Happy suddenly both got a chill down their spines as they flew high in the atmosphere. "Ugh, what was that?!" Happy cried nervously. "I've no idea, but I'm not looking forwards to getting back to Luce's place for some reason…" Natsu shivered.

* * *

For a while, Lucy had paced around her newly cleaned apartment, and was sure Natsu would be arriving any minute—When she looked at the clock to see only a mere 12 minutes had passed. "Uhhhggggg." She moaned, throwing herself face first onto the couch. Grabbing a pillow she unleashed a scream of boredom into it, the downy stuffing of the pillow doing its job and muffling the shriek into an almost inaudible noise. When her lungs were empty of air, she lifted her face from the suffocating plush mass and greedily sucked in precious air.

She half rolled, half wiggled onto her side and pulled Natsu's letter out of her waist band where she'd put it for safekeeping. She looked over it again, willing it to reveal when exactly her victims, the pink-haired boy and his blue-furred companion, would arrive. "And it's only like Threeeee O'cloooock…." She whined, it was nowhere near dinner time! And thus nowhere near the time when Natsu would get back.

Reluctantly, Lucy heaved herself up off the couch and stretched, the muscles in her wings causing them to tremble as she stretched them. Lifting off the ground, she flitted over to her bookshelf and flew up to the top browsing the titles. Running her finger over the spines, she noticed that the pad of her finger left a trail in the accumulated dust. She frowned, usually she'd be adamant about caring for her beloved mini library, but she was in no way what so ever even close to the way Levy religiously looked after her own library; as if they were artifacts from a long gone civilization and not just books.

Sliding a thin, unembellished tome from between its siblings, peering at the curiously blank spine and covers. It had no outside title or even an authors' name printed on the dull red leather binding. Lucy couldn't remember ever buying anything like this, and she wondered about it. 'Where did this come from? I don't think I've ever seen it before? Did I buy it a while back on impulse and then forge about it?' She sank to the floor and sat cross legged, folding her wings neatly behind her. Holding the book up in front of her, she carefully lifted the cover, revealing the first few pages.

Blank pages stared up at her, their crisp sheets unmarked and a star white that stared up at her laughingly. She frowned and thumbed forward through the pages, each one a blank leaf in the book as they blurred together. All the pages were devoid of words, symbols, and even pictures. "What the?" She wondered aloud as she neared the last few pages of the empty book. And there, on the back cover, written in familiar looping handwriting, was the inscription:

 _It's time to write your own story my little cherry blossom. Show the world your magic, and shine as bright as the constellations above you. I may not be there to see it, I know now I never will, not in this life; but as I watch over you from the heavens, I will be so proud of you, my little star._

 _Tread softly,_

 _Love gently,_

 _Use your wings to lift you up,_

 _And always remember that there are stars to light up even the darkest of nights._

 _From your Loving Mother,_

 _Layla Heartfillia_

Lucy just sat there, staring at the words until they blurred and became smudges on the white paper. 'Mom… You gave this to me? When? I don't remember ever seeing it before now…' She sighed and closed the book, hugging it to her chest. Lucy thought back, she had seen that shelf on the bookcase a thousand times, and she had never seen this book-or rather, this journal- there before. Perhaps it had been tucked behind her other book and with time, the constant moving of the tomes had jostled it to the front? A far-fetched idea for sure, but not as unlikely as meeting a non-dangerous dragon with pink hair, a blue flying and talking cat, who was friendly and—

'Stop!' Lucy ordered herself. 'When did he become so important? I hardly know the guy!' She shook her head violently, only stopping when the blood rushed to her head painfully. She stopped and wobbled a bit as her vision cleared and her faint throbbing ceased. Lucy turned her attention back onto the journal. 'So,' She mused, 'what exactly is the deal with this blank book?' She turned it in her hands, looking it over for any eye-catching details. There were none, and Lucy just couldn't figure it out.

So exactly what was this book's deal? Her mom must have wanted her to have it for a good reason. Was it a good-bye gift? Was it to say farewell because of her impending—'No, stop. There's no need to depress yourself. Mom wants me to be happy, so with the stars as my witness I'll do just that!' She resolved, nodding firmly.

resolved, nodding firmly.

"Hey Luce!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed and flinched away from the voice, arms flailing as the book dropped to the floor. Natsu paused halfway through the window. "Uhhh…" "AHHHHHHHHH!" She kept screaming, staring at him with wide eyes. With a resigned sigh, Natsu crossed the room in a blur, appearing behind her as he covered her mouth with one hand, effectively cutting off her scream. "Geez Luce, I told ya already," He removed his hand as she stared up at him incredulously. "I've got sensitive ears. If you keep doing that I'll go deaf!"

She turned and shoved him backwards, causing him fall over onto the floor. "Don't Ever Scare Me Like That Again, Got It?!" She yelled, standing over him and threatening him with the journal. The young dragon stared up at her in surprise and gulped. "Got It?!" She repeated. "Yes Ma'am!" He squeaked. "Good." She stated, leaning over and offering him a hand. He gave her a grateful smile and took it, letting himself be helped up. "Theeeeyyyy llllliiiiiikkkkkeeeee eeeeaaaach ooothhher~" Happy trilled from the window.

Lucy shot him a glare. "Shut it cat." "Sorry about scaring you." Natsu apologized when she turned back. "It's fine." She said, dismissing it with a wave of the journal. "Huh?" She looked down at the book's red binding, then back up at Natsu's wings. Then the book, then at Natsu's tail and wings again. 'It's the same color as his wings…' She noted. "Weird…" She muttered. "Wat was that Luce?" "Nothing…." She looked up at him slyly. "Why are you home so early?" He sweat-dropped when he saw the glint in her eyes. "Uuhh…" "It doesn't matter!" She announced quickly, almost smacking him in the face with her wings as she turned sharply and promptly walked away, motioning them to follow her.

"Should we?" Natsu asked his feline companion. "Why not?" Happy remarked simply before padding off after her. Natsu shrugged and made to follow, but held back. Cautiously he sniffed the air, but detected nothing wrong. He swiftly crossed to the still open window and closed it with a snap. Reaching out, he took fistfuls of the curtain in each hand and prepared to close them, but again, he paused. Furrowing his brow he peered out of the window at the surrounding streets and buildings. Nothing suspicious there either. Doing one last scan to make sure no one was watching, he closed the curtains, their holding rings rattling on the metal bar as they slid shut.

Lucy looked up as Natsu entered the kitchen. "What took you so long?" "I was uh, closing the curtains." "Why?" She deadpanned. "It was too hot." He replied in a monotone, moving over to where the other two sat at the table. Lucy raised her eyebrows at his response but held her tongue. 'What is Natsu's deal!? He was too cold during the night so he bundles up with me, disappears for hours, and when he comes back he scares the life outta' me? And now Natsu's saying he's too hot?! He's wearing a scarf for goodness' sake!'

As Natsu sat, Lucy got up and walked over to her front door swiftly. For a moment, Natsu and Happy thought she was about to leave. With a quick twist of her wrist, Lucy locked the door before rejoining them at the table. "Look, Natsu, Happy." She said, pausing to think on how to phrase her next words. "I have—I _need_ —to ask you something."

Natsu sat straight, body tense, leaning forward as his hands clenched into fists underneath the table. "What on Earthland is your guys' problem?!" She asked incredulously, talking with her hands. "First you sleep with me, not in that way!" She turned pink and glared daggers at the exceed, who was stuffing his hands in his mouth in an attempt to not burst out in another round of 'They like each other's'. "You disappear after I leave, and when I get back, you made it feel like I had just imagined you two: the place was so clean!" "Hehe…. Yeah…" A relieved Natsu replied, smiling sheepishly. "I'm actually a lot cleaner and a lot more polite than people think." He explained. "Yeah…" Lucy drawled. "I noticed."

They shared a sort of awkward laugh. "So um…" Lucy fidgeted. "Where did you guys go off to?" "I'm—I mean, Happy and I were looking around the different towns if this area. I'm looking for a new job." "Ah," Lucy nodded. "So if you get a job, will you still live here and split the rent with me?" She teased, ignoring the feeling of hope behind those words. "I don't know, probably, if you're offering." Natsu said back, completely non-joking.

"Uh, yeah... Sure." She said quietly, avoiding his gaze. Happy couldn't hold it in any longer. "They llllliiiiikkkkkeeee eeeeeaaa—" He was cut off as Lucy hurriedly leaned over the table and slapped her hand over his mouth. "Not another word Happy. Not another word." She threatened, and Natsu could hear Happy's muffled 'help me.' Lucy stared angrily at the blue exceed until he quickly nodded and she took her hand off of his mouth, sitting back in her own chair. "Hey uh, Luce…." Natsu said quietly. "Hm?" "I can ask a favor of you, I'd like if you didn't tell anyone about me or happy living here. Not until I get a job, which will hopefully be by next week." He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Sure." Lucy promised, maintaining eye contact with the pinkette. "Can do."

 ** _And, roll credits! Hope you liked it! Now, will Lucy keep her promise? What will happen at the end of the week? (Flashback to last chapter: 'What shipment is Cobra talking about?') Why is the journal Lucy's mom left for her have the same color that Natsu's wings and tail are? (Not to mention the same color of his still-not-yet-see-but-totally-awesome-full-dragon-form! Find out in due time! – AMS_**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Hey guys, you know what time it is! Time for you to get this update read and reviewed! I apologize for the long wait, I had a case of the worst disease known to mankind: WRITER"S BLOCK! *gasp of horror* Well anyways, here it is, and our protagonists this week are Sting, Yukino, Frosch, and Lector. Enjoy! –AMS_**

"Sting-Kun!" "What is it now?" Sting called up with exasperation, shielding his eyes from the sun. "You're not gonna start that 'they liiike each other' thing up again are you? Because if you are—" "No, no," Lector protested, drifting down to the dragon's eye level. "We just remembered something we have to tell you." "Well what is it?" the blonde asked cautiously, very aware that the Fae Lt. was listening in on their conversation. As subtly as he could, he inclined his head back towards her, making deliberate eye contact with the two exceeds. "Rogue-kun wants Fro and Lector to tell you that he'll be late." Frosch said with a giggle, looping lazily above their heads.

Sting flashed a reassuring grin back at Yukino before turning back to face the exceeds. 'What could possibly be holding Rogue back?' He wondered with a slight scowl. 'I hope it's not anything too serious. We just got here, and need to maintain our covers…. Which would admittedly been easier with that shipments' special contents, but nooo… Acnologia just _had_ to stay on schedule and send us out before _it_ arrived, jeopardizing our mission. And he calls himself a champion of the people!' "Why?" He asked simply, recognizing the need to not elaborate unnecessarily in front of the enemy.

Frosch swooped down by his ear and whispered loudly, "Rogue-Kun has found a pretty elf lady! He wants to spend time with her!" Sting's eyes widened, first in understanding, then in surprise. He chuckled, 'Ooh, so now my stoic little brother has found himself a pretty faerie as well! I would have never pegged him as the type to do so, but… You go Rogue!' His grin stretched from ear to ear. "So um, what is keeping this Rogue? And who is he?" Yukino asked from behind him. "Oh Yeah, I never said, did I?" Sting mused, turning to the Fae.

She shook her head. "Oh." Sting looked up thoughtfully. "Rogue's my little brother—Well, I say little brother even though we're twins, because I was ha-born first." He explained and thought, 'I can practically hear him protesting: "Only by 3 minutes!" and crossing his arms all brooding like.' He chuckled a little. "He doesn't look like me at all though, we're as different as the night is from the day."

Above them he could hear Lector and Frosch chortling at the very appropriate simile. "Well, that's saying something, given their powers' opposing properties. Shadow and light, how about that?" Lector whispered to his green and pink friend. "Frosch agrees," She said, nodding. "Plus, Sting has light hair and blue eyes, while Rogue-kun is dark haired and red eyed." She smiled brightly, making a realization. "They both fit the looks of their different powers perfectly too!" Lector made a noise of agreement, giving a sharp nod.

"Anyways," Sting turned back to Yukino. "He' met someone and isn't going to come back for a few hours at least." He stood quietly for another moment. "So, uh…" He shrugged and rubbed his arm. "Do you want to go hang out somewhere else where it isn't so crowded?" "Yeah," Yukino nodded smiling. "There isn't really much to do here at the market except look around." "Sounds great." Sting said, moving towards where the crowd thinned, but was halted as Yukino placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Actually, I think we should go this way, Sting." He blinked. "…Why?" She face-palmed. "You haven't been in Crocus for very long, have you?" He frowned at her answer. "No, we're relatively new… Why is that important?" She sighed and spoke with hesitation. "Believe it or not, Crocus isn't the wonderful, rich, luxurious, utopia everyone seems to think it is." She took a steading breath. "There are some pretty bad places in the capitol, and most of them are in that direction." Sting stared back at her, looking for any signs of deceit. He was surprised when he found none. 'Huh, and I always took the faeries to be soft, always living in the lap of luxury. Turns out they have struggles too. It'll just make it easier for us to overwhelm them if they have interior corruption and strife.' He hid his smirk. 'We keep finding out things we never knew before about them! And they'll never see it coming for them.'

"Bad places, huh?" She nodded. "Yeah." "Well then, I'll steer clear." He looked out over the crowd. "Uh, maybe you should lead us out of here…" Yukino giggled. "Sure. It'd be my pleasure." She took his hand in hers and made her way through the crowd, weaving in between the vendors and shoppers expertly, like a leaf through the wind. Trailing behind the blue and silver fae, Sting looked up at the following exceeds, sending them a wink and a thumbs ups.

Lector rolled his eyes at Sting's actions; while Frosch hummed and swayed, oblivious to any of the goings on around her. She was only kept from wandering off by Lector's firm grip on her paw. "Say, Lector?" Frosch asked cheerfully. "Yeah?" "Do you think Sting really likes the Fae?" Lector paused and hummed thoughtfully. He shrugged. "It seems so, but then again, it could just be part of the act; trying to catch the faeries off guard, ya know?" "But if he really does—" "It's probably just an act, Frosch. Sting-kun is too loyal a dragon to truly befriend a fae. Besides, there's no way it would work out." Frosch 'harrumph'-ed crossly, crossing her arms. "I never said that! What if he like-likes her!?"

"Wh-what?!" Lector blanched. "Frosch, t-that's crazy talk!" He yelled angrily at her, causing her to flinch. "How could even consider that?" "I'm sorry ok?" She yelled back, catching Sting's attention, prompting him to glance back up at them. "It was just a thought!" She shouted, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "Why do you have to be so stupid, Frosch!?" Lector yelled at her, instantly realizing his mistake.

"Lector, what the hell are you saying?" Sting yelled up at his exceed friend. "Leave Frosch alone!" But his warning came too late. Tears welled up and began to roll down Frosch's cheek as she wailed loudly, Yukino gazing up at her in kindly concern. "Frosch, come down here," Yukino called gently. "Come on! It's okay, shhh…" She held the blubbering exceed tightly to her chest, stroking her back.

"Is it just me, or did no one else see that coming?" Lector whispered to Sting, who shrugged, before crossing his arms and glaring at the maroon exceed. "You are still not out of trouble yet!" He hissed. Lector winced before rolling his eyes as if he didn't care, but they both knew better than that. Frosch had been his friend even longer than Sting had, and that was saying something. Sting knew that lector didn't want to lose Frosch's companionship, not for all the gems in the world.

Lector felt bad about his actions, he really did, but what did they expect him to do? Sure, he could apologize, but after so long, Frosch ought to have a thicker skin! He just couldn't understand her. He hated that about his friend. "Humph!" He crossed his arms and turned his nose up at the scene before him.

Sting glanced sideways at Lector one more time before sighing and moving to help Yukino. "Here," He said, stepping up besides Yukino and the now much quieter Frosch. "Let me hold her." He held out his hands for Frosch, knowing Rogue would have a fit if they didn't treat her nicely. Yukino pried the green exceed off her neck and handed her gently over to Sting. "There, you go sweetie." She patted Frosch's head as she nestled into Sting's arms (Lector scowled and growled). Yukino smiled brightly up at Sting, who gulped and his heart thudded in his chest, and said. "I calmed her mostly down, but that sure took a lot out of her, I think what she really needs is a good nap." Sting nodded in understanding.

"Now, you," She said sternly, whirling on Lector, who shrunk back from the maternal glare, as she frowned at him with her hands on her hips. "Why did you yell at her? She's a sweet thing who's only trying to help!" Lector stared back in quickly disintegrating defiance. "Now go over there," She pointed to where sting stood with Frosch. "And APOLOGIZE TO HER, THIS INSTANT!" She ordered firmly, reminding Sting of a certain ' _acquaintance'_ of his, he shivered at the memory and scowled. 'Ugh, I friggin' hate that guy.'

Lector immediately took to the air and crossed the small distance to Sting in a matter of nanoseconds. Hovering in front of Frosch, he began blabbering apologies, not fake ones either, no, but heartfelt ones. "I'm so sorry Frosch, I let my temper get away from me, and I was just really irritated and I didn't mean it, and…" He continued blathering, but Sting turned his attention away from them and instead turned his gaze on Yukino, who was watching the scene fondly, a beautiful smile on her face. "Wow," He told her. "That was amazing." "Huh?" She blinked and looked up to meet his eyes. "I've never seen anyone calm Frosch down that fast, not even Rogue, her best friend! And I've never been able to get lector to say sorry that quickly either! How did you do it?" He asked, a look of awe on his face. 'Stars above,' He thought. 'She's amazing.'

"Oh, well," she blushed. "I've always kinda been good with kids, and Frosch is pretty childlike," She smiled proudly. "And as for Lector, well…" She looked up thoughtfully. "I think it's really more of a girl thing." Sting blinked and cocked his head. "Say what?" Yukino's thoughtful expression returned. "I guess maybe…. Hmmm, I don't know how to phrase this." She tapped her chin. Sting glanced down at the still apologizing Lector and sleepy Frosch, before looking back up at the silver fae.

"I've got it!" She clapped her hands triumphantly. "Sting, Lector doesn't have a lot of female authority figures does he?" Sting blinked at the use of the large words, but shook his head. "No, he doesn't." Silently he added, 'As far as I know, none of the exceeds were raised by their own parents, with the exception of Lily.' (Gajeel's exceed partner was the oldest out of all the exceeds on the mission, as was like a brother and father figure to a lot of the other exceeds.) "I was able to get him to apologize quickly because I did it maternally." At Sting's blank look, she elaborated. "There's really nothing quite as effective as a mother's scolding." "Oh, right." He nodded, remembering his own mother's scoldings when he got in trouble as a hatchling. They never failed to make him ashamed and apologetic.

"Uh, Sting-Kun?" Lector asked tentatively, tugging on the sleeve of Sting's cloak. "What is it?" Sting asked, looking down to find that Frosch was asleep. "She's out." Lector said unnecessarily. Yukino let out a soft giggle at the sight. "I guess she was pretty tuckered out, huh?" Without waiting for a response from the two males, she took Stings arm near the elbow and started to lead him through the slowly thinning market crowd. "Now that that's taken care of," She continued, Sting allowing himself to be led by the fae's gentle touch. "We'd better get out of this mob." She giggled again. "Don't want Frosch to be woken up."

They eventually found themselves back on the broad streets of Crocus and out of the busy market square. As the clamor of the market faded, Yukino led the three spies deeper into the shaded lanes, only his footsteps tapping against the paved stones, as Yukino had took to the air. Sting looked around the near empty streets, devoid of other pedestrians. 'This can't be right…' He sniffed the air cautiously, the hair on the back of his neck prickling. Lector too had noticed it, and began to fly closer to the dragon. 'It's quiet. Too quiet. I know it's a market day, but still…' He voiced his concerns. "Where is everyone?" Yukino halted, and sunk slowly down to land silently beside them. "This isn't good." She mused, pointing at the only other Faerie on the street, frantically motioning them closer.

"Quick!" He hissed, half hiding behind a pillar. "Come inside!" The faun waved them closer desperately. Yukino frowned but did as he asked, lifting off again and darting into the pavilion. Sting shared an uncertain look with Lector before running over, the exceed right behind him. "Quickly, inside! Please!" They quickly went inside the doorway behind him and he shut and locked it as soon as they were all inside.

Looking around, Sting saw that several other faeries and assorted creatures were also amassed in this faun's shop, which appeared to be a tailors, all looked confused and scared. Sting turned to the shopkeeper with dread bubbling up in his stomach. "What the hell is going on?!" Both Yukino and Sting asked in tandem. "I'll tell you what." A hiss came from behind them. The two turned rapidly to see a spring green gorgon glowering off into the distance.

Her piercing acid green eyes flickered over to them; Sting and his companions all saw the uncertain fear reflected in those orbs, and shuddered, even the dragon. The gorgon hissed three condemning words. "It's the plague."

 ** _DUN-DUN-DUUUNN!_**

 ** _CLIFHANGER! Lol I'm so evil, I know. But, hey, you guys are the ones signed up for this, you've read all 16 previous chapters, so whadd'ya expect? Rainbows and lovey-dovey fluff? Not on my show/fic. (But maybe later~ *wink* ;) )_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought! – AMS_**


	18. Chapter 17

**_And here we are again, a new chapter for The Faerie's Dragon! YAY! Yes, I know I'm über late on this, but alas, another case off writers block hit me. I am so sorry, but hey if you don't want this to continue being so late, GIVE ME REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS PLEASE. Thanks. – AMS_**

It was a fairly normal afternoon in the Freesian Tavern. Merchants, both local and from other Fiorian regions, unloaded crates into the relatively small storage area in the back. Cooks and serving staff bustled through the kitchen, dodging and weaving around each other, avoiding the tails, wings, and horns of the other faeries. Out in the main room, some of the clientele loitered at the bar, and others stood around low tables, cheering, laughing, drinking, and gambling. Still others kept within their own groups at booths along the outer walls of the tavern, talking and eating with friends and family.

Only one 'faerie' did not participate in the contagious revelry and cheerfulness emanating from all of the other tavern patrons. Laxus sat in a corner booth, away from the rabble he so distained, practically turning his nose up at the mere sight of them. And if the painfully bright world of the faeries wasn't enough, there was the smell! Up in the dragon's mountains, all the scents were familiar, the musty dust and dirt, the heady smell of ozone, courtesy of his family's special connection with lightning; the clean cool scent of fresh rain and the mix of plant and herb aromas from the sparse gardens.

But here, the mix of unfamiliar scents assaulted his nose. The smell of grease and exotic spices from the kitchen made his nose twitch. The different kinds of faeries also each had their own unique scent, throwing him off with the sheer variety alone! Pixies, Fae, Sprites, Centaurs, Fauns, Gorgons, Elves, Yeti, and… Sirens? Wait, that was new. There hadn't been any sirens in the tavern the last time he checked. Cracking open an eye, Laxus peered around the tavern's spacious dining room.

No one new here...' He grumbled. 'They must be in the back.' He gave one last look around before settling back into his seat, arms crossed behind his head and closed his eyes with a huff. 'This was not a good idea…' That little voice in his head whispered. 'A little late for you to show up.' He huffed again. 'What good will leaving do us now?' His eyes snapped open as a quiet and sinister presence suddenly settled across from him. He hadn't even heard them approach! "Hello Laxus." A familiar voice said, words as slick as oil. "Jose." He grunted, and the dark haired fae smiled with false benevolence.

"Laxus, my boy," The dragon's jaw clenched. "I'm glad to see it was you whom was decided to come here, and not that pink-haired fool." Jose spoke with the confidence of a chess player about to call check mate. "I trust all our other… Compatriots are in place?" He leaned forward, a twisted smile gracing his features. Laxus gave a noise of affirmation, not wanting to waste his breath on this silver tonged traitor. "Good." Jose purred, and Laxus felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"What about the shipment?" Laxus asked in a low voice, letting the swell of sound from the tavern's other patrons drown his words to all but the intended recipient. "Oh that?" Jose waved it of dismissively. "Worry not, my boy." His thin smile widening. "I fully intend to make the trip in time for the rest of your comrades' deadlines; I thought it'd be best if I located you here, in Freesia, first." Laxus raised an eyebrow and took the bait. "Why?"

"Why, I simply thought it would be for the betterment of _our_ " (Laxus frowned) "Goals here in this gutter; if I gave you your package early." He produced a small cube shaped parcel from somewhere on his persons and placed it in front of Laxus. The blonde dragon slid it towards him and placed it with his own belongings. "I'll still have to report back my findings when you deliver these to the rest of my team." Laxus said, watching the fae carefully. 'Stars above, if there's anything I hat more than these damn faeries it's a traitor to his own kind. And this slime ball fits under both categories.' "I know," Jose replied. "But I thought it would be best if you were able to begin your true infiltration sooner, rather than later." 'Damn, as much as I hate to admit it, this bastard's right.' Outwardly, Laxus only gave a slight incline of his head to show that he agreed.

"This would help, yeah." He admitted through gritted teeth. Jose smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Good. Than my business here is finished." He stood to leave. "Wait." Laxus ordered. "Hmm?" Jose glanced back over his shoulders. "How were you able to find me, Jose?" Laxus asked in a low dangerous voice. Jose gave only a knowing smile, and said cryptically, "A dragon's presence is hard to hide from one who knows it well."

Laxus' hands clenched into fists, crinkling the paper of the parcel he still held. His eyes burned holes into the back of Jose's head, but the evil fae seemed not to notice. 'Damn that fae!' He mentally cursed. 'He's playing with me!' He stood up and walked towards the bar, suddenly in need of something to wet his throat with. "Be with you in just a moment!" One of the Fauns behind the counter called cheerfully when she took notice of him, her cheeks unnaturally rosy. 'Is she drunk?' He wondered, carefully watching the brunette as he leaned on the counter.

He wrinkled his nose as he saw her take a swig from a mug that was obviously set aside for her behind the counter. 'Yep,' He thought. 'Definitely drunk.' He chuckled at the meaningless frivolity of the faeries. 'They are completely unprepared for us.' The faun walked back over to him. "Now, what can I get you for?" She asked, seemingly sober, surprising the lighting dragon. "Just an ale." He said shortly, setting a few jewels on the counter between. "A man with simple tastes~" The faun teased him, taking the coins. "I can fix ya right up." She walked away, ducking under an elf's serving tray as she went, so her curled horns didn't hit the platter.

He sighed and stood straighter, closing his eyes briefly as he rolled out the kinks in his neck. When he reopened them, the Faun was nowhere in sight. 'Must have gone into the back.' He mused. Hushed whispers, loud to his sensitive ears even in the noisy room caught his attention. "That is one big elf…" "Looks kinda scary… what with that scar on his face and all…" "..Doesn't seem at all like a good character..."

Laxus gave an exasperated sigh. 'The grandest hypocrites of all,' He glanced around the crowded room, causing several fae to look away from meeting his gaze. He looked down so that the disgusted curl of his lip wasn't as visible. 'They proclaim equality, greatness, and splendor for themselves, yet never share it with outsiders.' He scoffed. 'Pah! They think they're so high and mighty, I'll drag them down the second I get a chance to.' Laxus sent one more glare around the room before tearing his gaze away from the crowd and back onto the wood grin of the counter before him.

All at once, Laxus became aware of another new presence that came in from the kitchen. The scent hit his nose a millisecond before they spoke. "I believe you ordered an ale?"

Laxus' head snapped up to see Mira standing in front of him, smiling sweetly as she held out a tankard of said alcohol. "Ah—Mira!" He straightened, accepting the ale after only a moment of hesitation. "I didn't expect you be here—ah, so soon, that is." He said, taking a sip to regain his composure, not used to being surprised like that. "Well, Elfman, Lisanna and I were in the middle of helping load cargo in the back when Cana, a friend of mine that works here, came back and told us that You were in the tavern." She explained. "She recognized you from the description I gave her, you see. It's not every day my family takes passengers." She winked coyly at him. "Especially one as handsome as you~" She giggled.

The lightning Dragon almost choked on his drink, the tips of his ears reddening slightly. After a moment, he replied, "Uh… Thanks, Mira." He smile grew a fraction. "No problem, Laxus." Out of the corner of his eye, He saw the brunette faun re-approaching them, a knowing smirk on her face. "So," She crooned, coming up behind Mira. "This the guy, or what?" Mira nodded, causing Cana to throw her head back laughing, almost impaling a passing sprite with her horns. Patting the siren on the shoulder, she said, "Well Good luck with this hottie then, Mira. Bacchus owes me 20 jewels." Trotting back into the kitchen on cloven hooves, Cana took another swig from her mug as she passed it.

Laxus turned back to Mira. "Is she always like that?" He asked, not really interested, just trying to keep their conversation going casually. "Seems so." Mira replied. Both of them were silent for a minute. "I don't think we ever asked you on the journey up, but why are you here in Freesia, Laxus?" Mira asked curiously. "I'm looking for a job here." Laxus replied simply. "Oh? Well, it is true that there are more jobs in the city than outside." Laxus nodded, letting Mira make whatever assumptions she wanted. 'Not like I really care.' He thought, meeting Mira's gaze evenly.

This continued on for a half an hour; Mira gently prodding and asking about him and his past, he deflecting with vague and answers and half-truths. Eventually he finished his drink, and when he put it back on the bar, it was quickly whisked away by one of the sharp-eyed serving staff. Laxus found Mira's presence enjoyable, but did not care for her chatter, more than once trying to end the conversation to no avail as the ever cheery and friendly Siren found something new to 'discuss' with him.

Finally Lisanna came up and tapped her sister on the shoulder almost timidly. "Hey, sis, Elfman says it's time to go." "Hm?" Mira turned to look at the teen. "We're done already?" She asked innocently. "Uhhh..." Lisanna sweat-dropped and mumbled, "Elfman and I are the ones who did all the work…" Mira smiled sweetly and sent Lisanna a glare that almost made Laxus nervous. Almost. "What was that sis?" "N-nothing!" Lisanna half yelped/half whispered quickly and scurried back into the kitchen.

"Well, unfortunately, she's right." Mira turned back to face him with a sigh. "I have to go now, Laxus but hopefully I'll see you later." Laxus nodded and raised a hand in farewell as she turned to leave. "You as well, Mira." He said, and was surprised to find that he meant it. As he too left the crowded bar, he felt the cube-shaped package hidden away in his cloak once again. 'I don't trust Jose, but he keeps his end of any deal when it involves jewels for his greedy little self. I just hope these things have as much power as Acnologia promises they will.' He scowled into the afternoon sun.

* * *

Later, in a small boarding house, Laxus stood in front of a full length mirror in his newly rented room. The windows were shuttered and barred, the door was locked firmly, and he had thoroughly checked the mediocre room for any Fiorian listening devices or spells; after all, one could never be too careful in enemy territory, and unlike his fellow infiltrators he knew with his very soul the desperate need for secrecy. Slowly, he shrugged his thick cloak off and threw it onto the nearby cot.

As the heavy material was removed, his dusty gold wings spread open with a snap, causing a small gale to whirl about the room. His wings were the largest out of his comrades, as he was the oldest, reaching a width as long as the Strauss' riverboat, even wider still. With the size of a Dragon's wings, even in their lesser form were astonishingly huge, and to be concealed under their flimsy disguise of a cloak, they had to be held at unnatural and uncomfortable angles. Even their tail, sometimes forgotten about under their cloaks had to be held up and pressed against their backs in a less than ideal manner. Laxus sighed in relief and closed his eyes as he stretched his wings, rolling his shoulders and wing joints in an effort to ease their stiffness.

Opening his eyes once more, he held up the package Jose had given him earlier and smirked deciding to have a bit of fun. Inhaling deeply he focused his energy and blew out a small bolt of lightning that illuminated the room for a few brief seconds before it sputtered out, but not before it had served its purpose.

The bolt had hit the paper wrapping of the box, setting it ablaze in a small flare of flames that quickly died and fell to the floor in a shower of ashes. He now held a simple carved soapstone box with a hinged lid. Upon opening that, he found a perfectly shaped, light orange sphere, small enough to sit comfortably in the palm of his hand, but bigger than the average river rock. It shined up at him with an almost sentient gaze. _Use me,_ the lacrima seemed to whisper softly. So Laxus happily obliged.

 ** _Okay that's enough for now, I need to keep some of this material for next time you know. And yeah, I know, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!? But hey, at least now you know what the "mysterious packages/shipment" is. Now the question is, what do they do? Next time will be… hmmm, I'm thinking Gajeel or Wendy, so we'll see._** ** _Also, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! I REALLY WANT THOSE REVIEWS!_** ** _– AMS_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Hello my lovelies, here is your chapter of the week, on time for once, and this time our subject of choice is Wendy. Next week I will be focusing on Gajeel and Lily, so those of you who wanted to see him, don't worry, he's coming right up. – AMS_**

Wendy watched Doranbolt silently from a few feet back as he gathered up his wares. Occasionally, she would help out by taking a few blankets into her own arms, and presently enough, she found herself with a sizable pile of the woven works, almost too tall for her to see over. The scared elf glanced back at her with a cheeky grin. "Not too much for you, is it, Wendy?" He teased her, and she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"No, not yet it isn't!" She called back smartly, immediately regretting her decision as Doranbolt instantly dropped a few more of the thick and heavy blankets onto her already towering stack. "Well, then, I guess you won't mind taking a few more for me, will you?" Wendy just caught a fleeting glimpse of his impish grin just before the newly added cloth blocked her vision; and simultaneously blocked her nose and mouth with their thick material, nearly smothering her.

"Wah! No, Doranbolt, I take it back!" She cried, voice muffled by the fabric, her wings flaring in both distress and in an attempt to keep her balance as the pile in her arms swayed precariously, and the lack of oxygen made her lightheaded. "Please help me!" She cried pitifully. "I didn't mean it, please take these back!"

Laughing, but not unkindly, Doranbolt relented and relieved her of a fifth of the pile, effectively granting her sight and he ability to breath freely once again. "You… Should… have seen… Your face!" He wheezed in-between bouts of laughter. Being teased by the older male Wendy flushed again, this time because of both embarrassment and because she found his laugh to be very endearing. She couldn't help but let a small sheepish smile creep onto her face at the realization.

"Hehehe…" She laughed nervously, hoping Doranbolt wouldn't realize the other reason for her flushed face. Said elf was giving her a strange look. "What's with the weird face, Wendy?" He asked, putting his hand on her forehead. "Do you have a fever?" And as an afterthought, he questioned: "Can dragons even get fevers?" Wendy blinked in surprise at the sudden contact. "Um, no I don't—I think—And yes, we can a-actually." "Hmm." Doranbolt hummed thoughtfully. A few moments later he looked up to meet her eyes again, and smiled. "Well any case, I think a nice warm bowl of soup is long overdue for the both of us." He began to walk back down the alley they had first met in; he motioned for her to follow. "Come on, we can go to my place."

Obediently, Wendy followed, a wide smile on her face at the thought of finally getting something warm into her stomach. She followed the older male through many alley ways, almost losing sight of him several times due to the sharp turns and the cumbersome pile of blankets in her arms. The first time she lost sight of him, she had cried out in alarm, not liking the prospect of becoming lost in the back alleys of Vastia's Haven one bit. Doranbolt had backtracked until she could catch up to him, an apologetic look on his face as he mumbled, "Try and keep up, Wendy," and from then on she stuck close to his side; running to stay close whenever she began to fall behind again.

Even though they had only been walking for a short time, it felt like ages to the poor sky dragon, her stomach aching from pangs of hunger, her arms growing sore and the blankets getting heavier and heavier with every passing second. Fortunately for Wendy, the monotony was broken as a white streak dove from the sky and crashed into Doranbolt's side, knocking him back and into Wendy, and in turn knocking her down; the blankets were sent flying into the air, as Doranbolt and Wendy landed in an unceremonious heap.

"Owww…" Wendy moaned from where she was trapped underneath Doranbolt's torso. "Can you please get off?" Doranbolt moved to comply but was _helped_ along by the white blur, throwing him off and away from Wendy and into the alley wall. "Hey, What was that for!?" He cried indignantly, rubbing a bump on his head. "Humph." The white blur, now identified as Charle sniffed haughtily and turned her nose up at him. "Every ruffian that dares touch Wendy gets what they deserve." Wendy looked up at Charle in guilt. She had completely forgotten about her exceed friend, and had neglected to even look for her, and here Wendy was, off to stuff her face without a second thought towards her dearest companion.

'I'm an awful person!' Wendy thought as her eyes filled with hot guilty tears; tears that vaporized into steam as they came into contact with the freezing arctic air. Meanwhile, Doranbolt stood and stared back a Charle indignantly. "Ruffian?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I was helping her!" "A likely story." The white exceed hissed. "You were taking advantage of Wendy's naivety and kind heart! You were probably leading her to her demise!" Charle accused harshly, standing defensively in front of the dragon. "What?!" He cried in shock. "You heard me." She said, turning her nose up at him again. "I was doing no such thing." Doranbolt said lowly, his voice and face now cold and hard. "I helped Wendy. In fact I'm helping her right now! I—" "No, you weren't you-you... You Stay away from her, or I swear by—" "STOP IT!" Wendy shrieked, a gust of wind suddenly blowing through the alley, almost lifting Charle off her feet.

Charle and Doranbolt gasped in surprise and turned to face the crying dragon. "Wha—Wendy!?" Charle darted to her side. "What's wrong?" "Oh, Charle I'm so sorry…" Wendy cried, rubbing her eyes. "What is there to be sorry about?" Charle asked with slight incredulity. "I completely forgot about you when I ran into Doranbolt," Charle's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the elf. "And I was going off to eat without you! Please forgive me!" She cried into her hands. "Stop crying." The exceed said sternly, hands on her hips. "You need to toughen up, besides," Her face softened into a smile. "I was just worried about you. There's really no need for you to apologize or feel so sorry for yourself. "

Silently, over the icy street, Doranbolt walked towards them, a small frown on his face. "See, I _was_ trying to help her out." He mumbled. Charle's ears twitched but otherwise didn't react to his words. The elf sighed wearily and began to slowly gather up his fallen wares. "Charle…" Wendy said softly, drying her eyes with the edge of her cloak. The said exceed's ears pricked up, and Doranbolt's eyes shifted towards her imperceptibly. "Doranbolt was helping me," She flared out her wings a little, drawing the other's attention to them. "Wendy No!" Charle hissed. "He'll—" "He already knows I'm a dragon." Wendy said softly, rising to her feet.

"H-How… Why?" Charle breathed in disbelief. "He helped me when I got separated from you." Wendy explained, closing the distance the distance was between her and Doranbolt before stopping so she was halfway in-between him and Charle. "It an accident… My cloak fell away, but…. It doesn't matter here." Charle blinked. "P-pardon?"

"Vastia's Haven, because it's so far removed from the rest of the kingdom, it's practically its own Fiefdom, with only limited ties to Fiore." Doranbolt explained, crossing his arms. "Vastia's Haven is a place for the outcasts, those who don't belong anywhere else, and those who just want to get away. Here no one cares what you are, where you came from, or what you've done." "B-But She's a Dra—I'm—we're…. I don't understand…" Charle trailed off. "The Faeries here don't care about that either, Charle." Wendy knelt to look her friend in the eye and smiled brightly; her eyes were slightly puffy and red but alive and clear.

"It's true." Doranbolt said, spreading his hands in a gesture of peace. "No one here cares about that little tiff between the Dragons and Fiore all those years ago." Wendy and Charle blanched at Doranbolt's casual phrase. '"Little tiff"?' They thought simultaneously. 'That was the most brutal separation in history for both of our races!' Wendy stared at him in shock. 'Thousands of Dragons and Faeries were slaughtered at each other's hands!' Charle thought, brow creased in suspicion.

"No one?!" Charle finally voiced her disbelief. "No one cares about a bloody war that killed hundreds of their kin?!" Doranbolt scowled. "Some care of course. But the majority here don't really think much of what happens outside the walls, past or present. That's what makes Vastia's Haven so different from the rest of Fiore." He sighed and mumbled, "There's even talk of succeeding from the kingdom."

Wendy turned and looked at him curiously, regarding him in a new light. The two spies shared a look. This was too easy. A city, a major one at that, with total disregard of any potential enemies in their midst? Granted, Doranbolt and any others who saw them probably thought very little of the chance that they were actually here to take them out. Instead they probably saw Wendy as another outcast who had made the journey her to just live in peace and get away…. But could they really just be so nonchalant about it?

"Anyways," Doranbolt sighed, drawing their attention back to him as he finished picking up his scattered blankets. Arms wrapped awkwardly around the crumpled bundle of his wares he sent them a warm smile. "Try not to think too hard about it. You're still welcome to join me for a very late lunch," The right side of his mouth twitched upwards, distorting his scar for a second, before he said. "Or an early dinner, considering the time." Wendy and Charle glanced at each other before looking back at him. Charle slowly nodded, as Wendy accepted with a smile, and said, "We've love to, Doranbolt."

 ** _Welp, It's a little short, but I feel like if I wrote anymore right now, I wouldn't be able to get to a good stopping point, so here is as good a place to stop as any. Hope you enjoyed regardless. Thanks for reading, and as always, please review! – AMS_**


	20. Chapter 19

**_Gajevy/Gale Time! Whoop-whoop!_**

 ** _Now, in this chapter, we have a little flashback/backstory on how this whole thing got started, but only a brief snapshot, so if it doesn't make sense now, it will in later chapters._**

 ** _Also, in the flashback/backstory, I will be introducing our beloved dragons, but with a slight twist to one, plus some OC's I was required to make, because as you know, Laxus and Cobra don't have any dragon mentors/counterparts in the show or manga, and thus I had to create fitting parents for them. - AMS_**

"No matter how you look at it Gajeel, that was completely and undeniably stupid. No to mention quite arrogant." Lily, in his more intimidating battle form, paced in front of Gajeel, who stood at semi-attention, wings folded comfortably against his back. Lily shot him an especially dirty look. "Possibly even more idiotic than when you actually attacked the girl." He gave an exasperated sigh. "And then you had to go and visit her in the place she was being treated." He shook his head in disappointment. Gajeel swallowed nervously and a drop of sweat rolled down his face.

"Gajeel, I know you're bored. But that is no reason to needlessly endanger the mission, _especially_ so soon." Lily placed a hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "Our orders are clear," "I know that…" Gajeel scowled, meeting eyes with his friends and mentor. "And if you know them, then you also know we have to stay hidden." Lily's eyes flickered towards the entrance of the cave. Gajeel rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh of exasperation, turned away from Lily and out of his grip. "That's just it Lil." He said, spreading his hands in a gesture of confusion. "I don't understand our orders. Our personal assignments I mean."

Pantherlily raised one scared eyebrow. "Why were we told to be the middle-men? I mean we're two of their strongest fighters." Gajeel clenched his fist angrily. "I hate being cramped in here!" "Think you're the only one?" Lily crossed his arms and shaking his head slowly with an amused grin on his face. "Hn?" Gajeel looked over his shoulder at the exceed. "What's so funny Lil?" The black and white warrior's grin stretched wider. "Just remembering something your father once did that was very similar to the way you're acting now."

Gajeel turned so that he was half-facing the exceed. "Please," He scoffed "Don't compare me to that geezer." "Metalicana is a great dragon, Gajeel." Lily admonished. "If anything, you should be honored to be compared to your father." Gajeel was silent. "He was one of King Igneel's most trusted advisors you know; as well as being the Commander General of the Dragon army, a position that he still holds today." "Yeah, I know." Gajeel spoke. "Being the son of the Commander General isn't something you forget about." Under his breath he mumbled, "It isn't something anyone else lets you forget either."

Lily watched Gajeel's retreating form as it headed deeper into the cave. The scared warrior turned towards the entrance of said cave and looked up towards the mountains that faded into the clouds. 'The boy has sure has some pretty big shoes to fill my friend.' He thought with a grim smile. 'I just hope that Gajeel has the right heart and the right loyalties to pull this off.' Major General Pantherlily of the Second Exceed Division straightened his back and sucked in a large gulp of air, a look of intense concentration on his feline face. After a long moment had passed, he simultaneously released his breath and his battle form, shrinking down to a smaller, weaker form; the sword on his back shrinking in tandem to match his now much shorter stature.

"Now then, Musica," He smiled to himself, patting the handle of his sword. "Let's see what we can get for supper tonight." He cast one last glance over his shoulder into the dark interior of the cave. "Gajeel, I know I can't control you, but for your sake, and our people's; I hope you make the right choice." Then the warrior materialized his white wings and leapt into the air, his wings spreading open to catch the warm thermals. Pushed by the updrafts, Lily quickly ascended into the heavens, disappearing into the azure plain of the sky.

* * *

 _Gajeel stood behind his father, Metalicana, both in their lesser forms, as the small underground room would not allow for them to be in their true forms with so many other dragons in the same chamber. There was Laxus and his father, Fulgur, the lightning dragons; the sky dragon mother and daughter duo Grandeeney and Wendy; Venenum the poison dragon and his son Cobra; Wiesslogia, the white dragon and her heir, Sting, along with her mate, Skiadrum and his heir, Rogue, the shadow dragons. Most peculiar of all was a lone adolescent dragon with startlingly pink hair and red wings standing a little apart from the rest. He was staring at the door from which they all knew the King would enter from, as after all, he had summoned each of them there, with an unreadable expression, Gajeel did not know him, but he recognized the fire in the fellow young dragon's eyes very well. He had seen it reflected in his own many times._

 _At last the cavern doors swung open, an Acnologia strode out, a smug look upon his face; surrounded by a contingent of guards. The contingent of gathered dragons bowed respectfully to their ruler, the pink haired youth hesitated though, only showing the proper respect when young Wendy tugged on his shirt and gave him a pleading look. This did not go unnoticed by Gajeel nor his father, the former glancing at Metalicana to see the older dragon staring thoughtfully at the rebellious adolescent. That wasn't not the most shocking thing to happen, though. A few paces behind the king came a dragon with dusty red hair followed the king, and the sight of him caused all of the adult dragons to gasp and stare in awe and confusion. Even the younger generation of dragons jerked back in shock. The banished King Igneel strode into the room, glancing around, meeting eyes with Metalicana, Grandeeney, and Fulqur._

 _Gajeel heard his father give a strange strangled gasp. Looking behind him, he saw his father's brow creased in frustration, though his eyes were widened just slightly enough that his son could tell he was shaken by this turn of events. "F-father…" An unfamiliar voice caused Gajeel to look sharply back towards the others. The pink haired dragon's mouth hung open in shock, as he stared at the banished king. "Natsu, my son. It's good to see you." The red dragon said gruffly and nodded towards the said adolescent. Gajeel's studded brows shot up. 'Igneel has a son?!' His crimson eyes flickered between the banished king, Natsu, and Acnologia's smug smirk. 'There's a rightful heir to the throne?! How?!'_

 _There was a low chuckle from Venenum a little ways in front of Gajeel as he turned to Cobra. The father and son exchanged looks as if to say,_ 'Didn't I tell you this was going to be interesting?', _the two probably using their highly enhanced hearing to_ talk _with each other._ _Grandeeney and her daughter murmured in soft voices; while Wiesslogia, Skiadrum, and their sons shifted restlessly. Laxus gave a sigh while Fulqur stared silently at Igneel. 'This doesn't make any sense, Acnologia—' Gajeel inhaled sharply as he came to a sudden realization. His eyes shifted back to his father, who was still glowering at the King, or rather as Metalicana believed, tyrant. 'So that's what the old man meant when he said things ain't like they seemed.'_

* * *

Gajeel's eyes flickered open in the dim light of the cave, the cold and slightly damp stone pressing into his side. Propping himself up on one elbow, he rubbed his eyes; and gave a great yawn, showing off his sharp canines. He didn't even need to look around the cave to know that Lily wasn't back yet, his other heightened sensed told him that. As he stood, he used his left hand to support himself on the cave wall, and a flash of color from that same direction caught his eye. He looked over at Levy's headband that he had tied around his left wrist. He grinned wolfishly, once again showing off his fang-like teeth. "That pixie's got guts, I'll give her that." He said to himself, still looking at the orange-gold strip of fabric.

The grin slowly faded from his face and was replaced by his customary scowl. He pushed himself off the wall and tore his eyes away from the piece of cloth. 'Enough of that.'

* * *

Levy hummed absent mindedly as she mixed a few herbs in a stone bowl after crushing them with a mortar and pestle. "Levy!" Snapped Porlyusica from a few feet distant, where she was preparing a kettle of boiling water. "Is that tonic powder ready yet?" "Just about." Levy answered, quickly walking over with the bowl in her hands. "Good." The healer said, and continued bluntly, with a pointed look at her two new patients, "We've only got a few more minutes until the paralysis sets in from these two Morons eating Jade Berries."

The two yellow-greenish tinted faerie teens gulped nervously. "But, uh… We're gonna make it right?" One of them asked nervously. "I don't know, are you, when _someone_ keeps interrupting me?!" Porlyusica glowered at them, causing them to yelp and shrink back. "Ahehe... heh…" Levy forced a nervous laugh, sweat-dropping. "Levy!" The healer snapped, causing her to flinch. "Hold the bowl still while I pour the water!" "Yes Ma'am!"

Once the hot water had been added to the bowl, Porlyusica took the bowl from levy and began stirring the mix so the water would dissolve the powder faster. Levy watched her curiously. Due to her small stature, even for a pixie, she knew she probably looked like a child, what with the awed face she was most likely making, as she watched the elf woman at her work. Levy counted 36 seconds before the pink haired woman stopped fussing over the tea-like tonic and poured it evenly into two mugs which she quickly handed off to the two afflicted teens, who sucked it down faster than Lucy hides her novel from other people.

But now that the injured pixie had nothing to preoccupy herself with, her thoughts turned to darker and heavier matters. As Porlyusica roughly escorted the two freshly cured fae out of her cottage, Levy's wings worked furiously to get her up to the second floor.

There was a soft, muffled thud as Levy plopped face first on her hospital bed. 'What is he?' She though back to only an hour ago when she swore her attacker—whom she also thought she really needed to find a makeshift name for, after all she just couldn't keep calling him 'attacker'—was just outside her window, watching her. 'What is he? ... He isn't any species I've met before, and the only one I've never meet before are….. Well, let me make a list.' She mentally compiled an array of images. 'Yeti. Obviously not, he wasn't huge and furry, even though they have an elf-like form they can transform into, but that doesn't have wings or a tail. Merfolk?' She laughed aloud. 'Not a chance, for obvious reasons. Selkie is a no go, again for obvious reasons….'

She clenched her bandaged fists in frustration, turning her face so that it was no longer pressed directly onto the mattress. 'I know I know what he is! I just can't remember! Every time I get close, it slips away.' She wracked her brain for a few more moments, chewing on her lip as she thought. 'Only thing that comes to mind is a dark fae, an otherwise normal fae whose body has been twisted by the use of black and evil magic… but even that theory seems a bit far-fetched…' She gave a long sigh. 'It's this damn concussion … I know what he is! I do! I just can't remember!'

* * *

Lily sat silently in the low shrub he was currently inhabiting, peering cautiously out into the woods surrounding him. Like any good hunter, he sat downwind so that any prey coming into the clearing a few feet ahead that he was watching, didn't catch wind of his scent and bolt. As a commanding officer of the royal exceed forces, he hated sloppily done work, no matter if it was the drawing of battle plans, the tidying of a room, a badly given report or a poor hunt; so he was still and silent.

And while he waited, the warrior couldn't help but inwardly sigh at what had happened to his best friend and pupil. 'Stars above, I don't think any of the others would believe it, even if they had seen themselves, like I had. Hell, I still half don't believe that it was indeed true.' He had to admit that at the very least it was ironic, and at worst, a cruel and disastrous twist of fate for the stoic young dragon to have fallen for a certain petite blue haired Fiorian.

'Gajeel, my friend,' he mentally warned. 'Please do what is right and put your duty to your nation and your _true_ king first. Your emotions towards this girl could mean the end of us all is this issue is not addressed properly.' He glanced down at the sword in his paws almost guiltily. 'I am sorry, Gajeel, but if the need arises, I _will_ be required to take action, and remove the young miss from the equation entirely. We simply cannot afford to take the risks this course of action will bring. We cannot let her become too much of a distraction for one of our top agents.' His gaze steeled. 'I do not like it, but I will do what I have to for my people, and yours Gajeel, if I must.'

 ** _Thanks as always for reading my lovelies, and as for the last part….. well….. I'll let you draw your own conclusion. Don't forget to review! – AMS_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_Hello, once again! Here is your Chapter 20! This week's players are: Rogue, Kagura, Sting, Yukino, and some minor roles for Frosch and Lector. Thanks for reading! – AMS_**

"Although after a time, they had lapsed into silence, Rogue and Kagura found it an enjoyable and companionable silence none-the-less. The food the staff of the café they were residing in were polite, and Rogue found the food quite excellent. But even he, a usually very reserved dragon found it hard to stay silent in the cozy atmosphere of the café. Before he attempted to speak, he cleared his throat awkwardly, a light dusting of pink over his cheeks. "Ah… Um, I… Are you…" Again he firmly cleared his throat, composing himself. He was a mighty dragon warrior, not some silly fae schoolboy, for heavens' sake! "Are you e-enjoying yourself, Kagura?" He asked politely.

"Hm?" She looked up with a mouthful of soup and hastily swallowed, dabbing her face hurriedly with a napkin. "Oh, yes I am, but shouldn't I be asking you that? I am the one who took you here after all." Rogue shook his head. "True, but as any good guest, I should ask after the welfare of my host."

Kagura quirked a wry smile at his stiffly formal tone and words. She found it rather endearing, but even she, the most uptight of the officers of the royal army knew when to relax and enjoy the company of others. Frowning slightly, she inquired, "Are you feeling alright Rogue? You seem a little," She raised her hands and clenched them into trembling fists, "Wound up about something."

Rogue gave an anxious half smile. "Didn't think it was _that_ obvious." He quipped. Kagura just smiled coyly. "I've never really done this before." He elaborated when Kagura gave him a perplexed look. "On a… Going out like this with someone." Kagura's eyebrows almost disappeared into her bangs, and she hid her face with her hands as she snickered. Rogue blushed faintly and looked away from the shaking brunette. "Please don't laugh." He pleaded half-heartedly. "I-I'm sorry," Kagura composed herself; biting the inside of her cheeks in an attempt to stop herself from laughing. "It's just that, is this your first date?" She teased slyly, grinning at him.

Rogue wouldn't, or couldn't, answer, letting Kagura know she had guessed the truth. "Really?" Kagura sked Rogue, as he sipped a small spoonful of soup, disbelief coloring her voice. "A handsome, strong, young elf like you, has never been on a date?! At all?!" Rogue shook his head. "No. In fact, I'd never even considered it." The red-eyed male looked her directly in the eye, and said, "Until I saw you, that is, Kagura."

It was the Captain's turn to flush at Rogue words as she looked down at her lap, embarrassed. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two before Rogue realized it was going to stay that way unless he said something. "I forget, have I already asked what is you do here in Crocus?" He offered as a way of apology for embarrassing her, and she gladly took it, relief coloring her voice as she answered. "I'm a Captain of the Royal Fiorian Army, although at the moment, I've been stationed as a… guard of sorts at the palace."

In response, Rogue nodded, looking intrigued, even though of course, he already knew this; even so, he knew he had to keep on a mask that would fool even the most astute of the Faeries. A task which would have been so much easier if Acnologia had just waited a week longer before sending out his operatives. The King's arrogance would doom them all if they weren't able to hold out until those lacrimas arrived. They needed those lacrimas, and Rogue knew it.

"Rogue?" Kagura's voice broke him out of his contemplative trance. "Uh, yes?" He looked up. "You seemed concerned about something. Are you alright?" She asked, waving a server away from their table. Rogue hesitated before shaking his head and assuring her, "It's nothing, I just remembered a bit of boiling water my boss will have me in if I don't do something right." "Ah," She nodded in understanding. "I know what that's like." Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips. Rogue swallowed heavily. 'Will she see through me?' He wondered anxiously. "So," She continued. "What is your job?"

"I work for a surveying company of sorts. We also look into renovations and buying and selling of properties." He lied smoothly, the words rolling off his tongue like slick oil. "I see… But I didn't peg you as a realtor type of guy." Kagura supposed. Rogue gave her a knowing smile. "Well, let's just say that I'm full of surprises, Kagura." The elf gave a small huff of amusement and smiled at the slightly corny line.

A moment passed before she tucked a lock of hair behind her pointed ear and said. "Any other surprises I should know?" Rogue smiled. "Not yet. I have to keep you interested in me somehow right?" Kagura winked at him and said, "Trust me, Rogue. That won't be a problem."

* * *

Sting tightened his grip on the sleeping Frosch; as Yukino inhaled sharply, eyes widening in concern. "The plague?" She echoed, and the gorgon nodded sourly. "Yeah, and of course right in the middle of market day too." Sting's eyes flickered over to Yukino, awaiting her reaction. The usually cheerful fae frowned, marring her otherwise pleasant looks. "Are you sure?" She asked. "The victim's plague symptoms, how far along are they?"

The faun shopkeeper wrung his hands anxiously, tottering on his hooves. "Too far, too, too far along I-I'm afraid." "Sir," Yukino asked patiently. "Can you please give me an exact, or as exact as you can, assessment of the progression of the symptoms?" Sting stared at the silver fae, impressed by her tact and skill to successfully take charge of the situation. 'She has better diplomatic skills and leadership than I gave her credit for.' He thought affectionately.

"He's already on the third stage, or about to enter it." The gorgon apathetically butted in, slithering a few feet closer. "There's nothing anyone can do for him now." There was venom in her voice. "Nothing except put him out of his misery." Out of the corner of his eye, Sting saw Yukino's frown shift into a deep scowl.

"Have you contacted the authorities?" the Lt. softly asked the shopkeeper. "Y-yes, we d-did." He stammered, and that was when Sting noticed it. The faun's greying fur and hair, his tanned leather-like skin, the world-weary and scared-rabbit look in his eye.

'This faun has already seen many deaths from the plague around him, he's was terrified of seeing it happen again. He must have moved into the city to try and avoid the outcroppings of plague that popped up more in rural communities than compared to cities. Here there are more doctors…. So he thought he'd never have to see any one developing the plague to this extent again.' Sting observed.

He shook his head. 'Poor guy. Disease spreads more easily in urban settings. Although I can't blame him for acting so scared. I'm probably just as startled by this,' Sting conceded, looking down then up at his two exceed companions. 'The plague was supposed to have been eradicated decades ago! Our information was faulty, we should have waited until we had more. Why put us operatives at risk? Though of course,' He grit his teeth angrily. 'We really are nothing but expendable pawns to Acnologia.' A small noise from outside drew his attention, turning his head sharply towards the noise, as Yukino's conversation continued in the background.

"And you're sure they said they'd be here in less than half an hour?" "Y-yes!" "And how long ago was that?" "Almost 25 m-minutes ago." "Well then there's no need for panic, is there? I'm sure they'll be here any moment." Yukino assured the faun. The faun nodded, still trembling. "Good luck with keeping him calmed down." Said the gorgon, catching Yukino's attention. "I was trying that before he brought you in here. Didn't work." She groused, shaking her head, though a small smile that crinkled the crow's feet at the corners of her eyes told of her endearment of the old faun. "Stupid old worrywart." She mumbled affectionately.

Yukino smiled at the heartwarming scene, now noting the tiny gold band on the gorgon's finger. She turned to make a remark to Sting, but couldn't find him where she had left him. She pursed her lips and quickly scanned the rest of the tailor shop. He wasn't anywhere among the other frightened, though now considerably less so, citizens or the racks of clothing, either.

When she couldn't find him, she cried out in alarm, "Sting?!" "Ahhhh!" Lector's startled yell drew her attention back to where Sting had originally been. Lector hovered in the air, looking around frantically. Frosch slept directly below him, where she had been placed on top of a stack of trousers. "Where's Sting?" Yukino called out as she crossed the distance between them. "I-I don't know!" Lector cried. "He disappeared, he was there one moment, and gone the next!"

Yukino stared in disbelief at the spot where Sting had disappeared from, and around the shop once more in vain. "Where could Sting have gone!?"

* * *

Arms crossed and frowning slightly, Rogue watched as Kagura payed the café's bill that she had insisted on paying for herself. He had offered to pay for his half, as he had enough jewels, and after all, he was trying to be polite; but she had refused, declaring that she was going to pay for both of their meals, and that was final. "Besides," She had added with a foxlike grin. "I was probably going to 'abduct' Frosch before I met you, so consider this compensation."

So he had reluctantly relented and sat back as she reimbursed the café for the food they had consumed on their impromptu 'date' of sorts. When Kagura had finished paying, they got up and began to exit the café, the staff cheerfully waving goodbye and calling for them to come again soon. Kagura returned their farewells politely just before they turned out of sight of the café and back onto the semi-busy streets of Crocus. "So, Kagura, would it be alright within the rules of—" He roughly cleared his throat and corrected himself, addressing her more familiarly. "It okay if I walk with you back to where we met up, and then go our respective ways? I'm sure my brother is wondering what in the world I'm up to at this point."

The elf smiled warmly at him, agreeing. He smile back and shyly offered his arm, which she graciously took, touched by his chivalry. "So then, Rogue," She proposed quietly, but loudly enough for him to hear her. "Do you think we could meet up again like this soon?" She gave a breathy laugh, surprising herself at the girlishness of it. Rogue flushed and was silent for a moment or two longer than was appropriate, and continued walking down the street with Kagura. "I-I would like that." He confessed. She smiled triumphantly and held tighter to his arm.

Before they knew it they found themselves somehow at the base of the dragon fountain the location peculiarly rather devoid of any other faeries or other creatures. Kagura detached herself from his arm and stepped in front of him, grabbing his hands in hers. Rogue almost flinched back at the unexpected intimate contact as Kagura stared into his eyes. "Meet me here again, tomorrow if you can, at sunset." She said. Rogue nodded, and was about to say something but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips against his cheek.

"Please be here." She murmured against his skin. His eyes widened as he looked down at Kagura, realizing what she had done. Then she let his hands go and lightly pushed him back with a playful smile on her cherry lips. The she was gone into the crowd that still somehow kept their distance; gone like a fading rose, here one day and gone the next.

Rogue lifted one hand to his face and gently touched the spot where her lips had grazed his skin. It was almost feverish to the touch, and he could still smell her sweet scent on his hands.

Slowly, Rogue raised his gaze into the fountain's statue, flickering over the dragon immortalized there in the marble. 'I understand you now….' He almost felt like crying, but he didn't know quite why. "I understand you know." He murmured to the not quite alive, and yet not truly dead dragon. "I know what it is you feel."

The statue said nothing in return. How could it? But the water spurting from the fountain jet embedded in its maw sputtered for a moment, sending a few shimmering drops of water flying into the air and onto the stone that made up the dragon's eye, where it collected itself before rolling down the engraved-scale covered cheek of the carved dragon. Feeling disturbed by the vision of the crying dragon, Rogue turned away, his dark cloak flaring out behind him.

 ** _Cue epic ending theme! *plays epic Fairy Tail Theme song (think end of GMG arc, the 16th opening theme, Strikeback by Back-On)* Heck, Yeah this is an epic song! *Dances*_**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, as always. And like always, don't forget to please review!_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DO NOT IGNORE! IMPORTANT NOTICE!~~~~~~~~~~_**

 ** _THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE NEXT WEEK, DUE TO REASONS. MAILY ME GOING TO A YOUTH RETREAT AND AN ALL AROUND BUSY SCHEDUAL. SORRY._**

 ** _Thanks for your time! - AMS_**


	22. Chapter 21

**_Here we are again! Thanks for being patient! – AMS_**

"Why not?" Natsu whined, strong arms wrapped securely around Lucy's ankle. "Because I Said So!" The fae yelled back, attempting in vain to shake the dragon off. "That's not a real reason!" Natsu cried indignantly. "Why won't you show me?!" "No!" Lucy cried, kicking at him with her free leg. "Just get off of me already!" She landed a lucky kick into Natsu's solar plexus, and he let quickly let go, clutching his chest, and groaning painfully.

As soon as her leg was released from Natsu's death-grip she fluttered her wings, which took her back several paces, enlarging the distance between them. Glaring at the still moaning young man, she caught her breath. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She cried incredulously. 'This idiot!' She silently raged. 'It took him this long to notice the journal that matches his scales…. And then he just tries to snatch it out of my hand… Rude!' She 'humph'-ed haughtily.

Meanwhile, on the floor, Natsu was slowly recovering from the extremely effective kick to his sternum, his muscles trembling from the shock. He seriously wasn't expecting her seemingly weak strength to do all that much to him. "Lucky…. Shot…. There, Luce!" He wheezed out between gasps, glaring daggers at the red leather bound journal of hers, still clutched tightly in her hands. "Hey, you stop that!" She warned him when she caught on to where he was glowering. He got slowly to his feet. "Tell me where you got that thing!" He ordered harshly. The distain and dangerously cold edge to his voice caught Lucy off guard, causing her to flinch backwards, regarding him in a new light. 'Is this nice guy thing just an act? IS he the one who hurt Levy?' But her ruminations were interrupted as her indignation and anger returned to her full force.

"Hey, who said you could order me around?!" She yelled at the dragon, stepping forwards so that her accusing finger was right in his face. "Wha- I- But—" Natsu sputtered, shocked into incoherency by being shoved into the defensive side of the argument by Lucy's sudden onslaught. "No Buts!" Lucy hissed, flaring out her wings. "Who said you could order me around?" She asked in a deadly calm voice, towering over the dragon. Natsu gulped and sweated nervously. "Uh… No one…" He said meekly, still a little scared by her earlier assertiveness. When she arched a thin eyebrow at him he rushed to continue. "And especially not me!"

"Good." She relented and stepped back, giving him a patronizing pat in the head. He scowled. "You didn't have to be so mean you know." Lucy pursed her lips and placed her hands on her waist. Natsu stared defiantly back up at her from his seat on the floor. "Well what was that whole evil glare thing earlier? And you started acting like a jerk!" She spoke, crossing her arms with a huff. Natsu chuckled, earning a glare from the fae. "What's so funny?" She asked suspiciously. Still laughing quietly, he shook his head, denying to answer her question.

"Okay, okay, Luce…" He finally said. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, you're right, I don't have the right to do that. After all, I am a guest in your house," "You're damn right you don't!" "But seriously," He continued, ignoring her interruption. "There was no need to be so aggressive, you almost made Happy pee himself!"

They both glanced at the blue exceed who had been wisely staying on the sidelines of their fight, and had _not_ peed himself. "Heyyyy…." Happy objected, pouting at the red dragon. "That's not very nice Natsu…. Spreading rumors…" He crossed his short blue arms and haughtily turned his nose up at the both of them.

Lucy blinked and turned to look back at Natsu, who was still gazing at Happy, an odd expression on his face. "Hey, Luce…" He said slowly, rising to his feet, using his thick scaly tail for support. "Yeah?" She replied, her anger having faded some time ago. "Why did you let us stay with you?"

Lucy blinked in surprise. She was silent for a while, staring down at her hands. "I… I don't really know." She admitted, pursing her lips in thought. "I mean, I know why I let you stay last night. I wasn't just going to turn you out into the cold, so to speak…. But why am I still letting you stay with me? I'm honestly hoping that you can answer that in time." Natsu was silent.

When it became clear that he was not going to answer, she turned away with a sigh and sat with a plop on the couch, keeping one eye on the pinkette all the while. Finally, when he made no move, she dug in the cushions of the couch, found on of the many pens lodged there, and opened the book, slowly and deliberately, but still did not catch his attention. 'What's going on in that head of his?'

* * *

 _Red. Red is the color of my scales and hide. Red is the color of my Father's wings. Red is the color of my best friend's eyes. Red is the color of my Father's blood. But there is only one family with that shade of red for their hides in the world. My family. The Dragons of Fire and Flame. What could Lucy possibly be doing with a book bound with the hide of a dragon? Let alone the hide of one of my kin… There's absolutely no way I could have mistaken the binding of that book. That red leather… might as well be my own hide._

 _But there's no way that Luce knows what her journal is made out of. She's never even seen a dragon in its true form before in her life…. But who would have given her that book? There's been no contact between the dragons and the kingdom of Fiore in almost 5 thousand years, because of the hatred between our races… but then how… how can she have it? How can she hold my very own flesh, yet still remain so pure and untouched from the world of the dragons?_

 _Who in the world could have given her that journal? And how did they get a hold of fire dragon hide?_

 _... I've got to get to the bottom of this._

* * *

Lucy tapped the pen against her lips, a habit she had picked up over the years, thinking of what she should write, or if she should even write at all. 'I do really want to write something for a dedication like in my other journals… but I have absolutely no idea what to write!' She sighed in exasperation, glancing over at Natsu, hoping to find some inspiration from the strange dragon she had befriended.

There was nothing to be gleaned from him until, with that far-away glassy look in his eyes, he breathed out a single reverent word through his barely moving lips. "… Fire…"

Intrigued, Lucy blinked. "That worked out surprisingly well…." She mused aloud, turning her attention back to the blank page and beginning to hash out ideas from Natsu's unknowing prompt. Fire. And because he was a dragon, of this she was certain, and her knowledge on dragons was limited to myths and ancient texts, treasure as well.

After a time, she touched the nib of the pen to the paper, and wrote in her even, looping handwriting, a dedication to her dragon, in the only way she knew how.

 _..._

When it was finished, she looked over it and blushed. 'There's absolutely no way I'm ever going to show this to Natsu!' Lucy shut the book swiftly, careful not to smear the ink and got up, intending to hide the journal from the adolescent Dragon.

At least…. She thought he was an adolescent. She had no idea on dragon life spans, if they were equivalent to that of a faerie or longer or shorter. 'But,' she promised herself as she tucked the journal into the compartment hidden underneath the fake bottom of her dresser drawer, 'I'm going to learn all I can about him today, or my name isn't Lucy Heartfillia!'

With that goal set firmly in her mind she marched back out to her living room to find that Natsu had moved onto the couch, waiting expectantly for her. "So," He said. "Who gave you that book?" "Just drop it Natsu." Lucy advised. "Fine." He huffed. "Good, I'm glad." Lucy said, sitting a little ways over from him. "I'm glad you're glad." He nagged. "I'm glad you're glad I'm glad." She nagged back. "I'm glad you're glad I'm glad that you-" Lucy covered her ears. "Okay, okay, enough!"

They were both silent for a minute before Happy flew past, just out of reach and purred, "They lllllliiiiiiikkkeee each other!" "Cat, I swear, if you do that one more time, I will—" "I'm not a cat, Lucy." Happy interrupted her, making another pass. The fairy arched an eyebrow. "Then what?" She asked, if only to make him stop. "I'm a proud member of the noble race of Exceeds!" He struck a heroic pose as he flew past, nearly crashing into Lucy's bookshelf. Lucy sweat-dropped. "I have no idea what you're saying."

"What!?" Happy yelled, making both Lucy and Natsu wince. "You've never heard of the exceeds!?" He shrieked. "HEY, WATCH THE VOLUME! YOU'RE KILLING OUR EARS!" The red dragon and the pink fairy roared (Literally in Natsu's case) in unison at the blue exceed, who was nearly blown over by their combined yell.

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other, blinked twice, and erupted into a fit of giggles, and with Natsu, chortling. 'Nothing like bonding over a shared conflict.' Lucy thought, high-fiving the pink-haired dragon, the both of them with matching cheek-splitting grins.

* * *

Lyon had final relented after what had seemed like hours of debate with the young lovers, although Ultear assured them it had only been a little over three quarters of an hour. In the end though, Juvia and Gray were graciously invited to stay for dinner and a small farewell party, courtesy of Gray's adoptive sister. Ultear had immediately shoved the two lovers into a small anteroom of sorts while she went off into the large ice manor to prepare the party. Lyon had shared a few private words with his brother on the subject of Juvia, but there was little bitterness or spite in his tone; he congratulated the couple and wished them happiness before also rushing off to invite some of the Vastia's family friends.

With a slightly smug look, Gray turned to Juvia and whispered, "I told you so." Juvia huffed indignantly, but didn't stop an exited grin from sliding onto her face. "Yes, and Juvia is very glad that Gray-sama was right." She stretched her pale arms and reached up to grasp Gray's wrist gently. "Juvia is indescribably happy."

Gray beamed at the dark blue mermaid fondly, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. 'And to think I once despised her.' He mused, thinking back to the first few times they had met. Another train of thought pulled into his mind's station. "Juvia," he called, catching her attention. "Hm?" "Do you think there are any other couples like us?"

Juvia stilled and smiled softly. "Oh, Gray-sama," She breathed, still smiling. "Juvia truly believes so. Juvia thinks that it isn't possible for everyone else to be content finding love within their own species. Juvia thinks that there are others like her and Gray out there." The yeti's slight scowl melted and he ruffled her hair affectionately. "You always know what to say." Juvia's smile grew.

 ** _Yay! El Fin! How'd like that extra Gruvia? Huh? Gruvia's one of the more awkward/difficult pairings for me to write, but I think I did a pretty good job. Tell me how I did. – AMS_**

 ** _HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO Y'ALL IN THE USA._**


	23. Chapter 22

**_Hey, what's up? Kinabra, that's what. Enjoy! –AMS_**

Kinana had been called up by her father to help him with her Mother, and from the sounds of it, they were trying to give the elder gorgon a bath. He had offered to leave when Víbora had come down asking Kinana for help, but the purple gorgon had insisted that it was alright for him to stay over. **'I hope Erik doesn't get bored and leave…'** Kinana's thoughts floated down to the poison dragon, who smirked. **'I hope we can finish up soon so I can get back down with him. He's so interesting!'**

On the floor below the Cubellios family, Cobra leaned against a kitchen wall, his own mind blank and open to receive the thoughts of others. "Kinana, Kinana, Kinana," He whispered, almost tenderly as he slowly shook his head. "You are too trusting, my dear." Cobra raised his one good eye up to gaze at the ceiling, as if he could look right through it. The Poison Dragons were gifted with such incredible hearing, with all the minute noises, the way sounds and air bounced off of different surfaces, and even the most private and subconscious thoughts were picked up by his family's powerful ears. With all he could hear, he might as well have been able to see through wood and solid stone.

Upstairs he could hear water splashing, and the soft murmurs of the florists and their daughter. "Here, sweetheart, let me wash your back." Víbora said to his wife. There was a slosh of water against a porcelain tub as she was helped to sit forward. "Thank you dear." She rasped against a raw throat. "Don't try to talk mom." Kinana, admonished her mother, sounding close to tears. Her thoughts lead in a dark direction as well, even as she tried to fight them.

Cobra's mouth turned into a hard thin line as he heard Kinana's thoughts. He knew what it was like to lose one's mother. His own mother had died some years prior to his selection for this mission, in a cave-in. It had been an unfortunate accident, Acnologia had consoled his family personally after the tragedy had struck; it made sense for the selfish arrogant bastard to show at her funeral, after all, she had been a royal advisor, for both Igneel and Acnologia. In addition, it was good for Acnologia's image to be seen in grief at the funeral of his 'friend.'

However, the Poison Dragon had never trusted the black dragon or his so called friendship, if there was one thing in the world that unnerved Cobra and his family, it was not knowing something. And they knew nothing of Acnologia's true feelings, because they could not hear his thoughts. He was the only being in the world that the Poison Dragons' hearing didn't work on, making him all the more untrustworthy to Cobra and the rest of his kin. And it certainly didn't help the king's case with the poison dragons that Cobra had been handpicked by him for this mission, which could very well claim his life.

When in the presence of other dragons, Cobra and Venenum, his father, like the other poison dragons, were smug, confident, and found the world amusing and beneath them. But underneath, the family of poison was probably the most paranoid of all the dragons, convinced that the unreadable king was out to get them. When the king had summoned him and his father, they had both been nerve wracked the entire time, secretly communicating by listening to and responding to each other's thoughts.

Cobra was brought out of his ruminations by the realization that he could no longer hear Kinana and her father giving her mother a bath, but Víbora was now tucking his wife back into her bed, and Kinana was slithering her way down the stairs. Cobra straightened, stepping away from the wall to face the purple gorgon as she came into view. She gave a small smile upon seeing him. "Oh, good," She breathed in relief and confessed, "I was half worried you would get annoyed by the wait and leave…"

Cobra sent her a reassuring smile and said, "Well, now, it wouldn't be polite." He teased. "Besides," He added, "I wouldn't want to leave my fair lady in her time of need." Kinana flushed and giggled, hiding her pink face with the snakes on her head, which hissed with laughter and curled over her cheeks. "Oh, stop it, you."

Cobra's smile stretched further, revealing his sharp teeth. "Why? It's the truth?" He replied. Kinana's face fell slightly as she turned away, pushing her snakes away from her still flushed face. "Kinana?" Cobra asked with, mostly fake, concern, closing the distance between them with slow deliberate steps. "Erik," Kinana spoke softly. "I'm sorry, it's just…" **'I don't think I can hold up anymore… I just…'** "I—" Kinana swayed precariously, much to Cobra's alarm. "Kinana!"

Her dark green eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped forward, even the snakes on her head going limp. His eye going wide in shock, Cobra leaped forward to catch her just in time. Gently turning her body over so that she faced upwards, he listened and found her breathing and heart-beat normal, to his relief. He sighed, and one side of his mouth twitched upwards into a half-smile. 'At least she's okay…' His mouth slid back into its customary scowl. '…But I have no idea what just happened to her…'

"Kinana…"

* * *

Slowly, blinking her eyes open, Kinana peered up at the ceiling, her fists clenching at the soft sheets piled over her. 'Why is it so dark?' She wondered, noting how there was barely any light in the area which she recognized to be her room. Glancing out the window, she realized why it was so dark. The sky was like velvet, a soft dark blue, and the stars that broke through the port city's lights twinkled down on her. 'Oh…' She thought, embarrassed. 'Right, that's why...'

The snakes on her head began to stir as she sat up, giving an exhausted sigh. The ever-present ache in her head she had had to deal with for the past few days seemed to swell when she moved. In response she pressed a cool hand to her flushed and warm-to-the-touch forehead. "What happened?" She wondered aloud.

She sensed movement from her left side, and saw something shift out of her snakes' vision and froze. Someone cleared their throat and spoke. "You fainted. From stress I would imagine." The voice confirmed who the speaker was, just moments after several of Kinana's snakes flicked their tongues towards the speaker, tasting his scent. "Erik!" Surprised, Kinana turned to see the tanned male sitting at her bedside. "W-what are you doing here so late?!"

Erick, or rather, Cobra, chuckled and ran a hand through his thick maroon hair. "What am I doing?" He pretended to think about it. "Well, first off," He counted with his fingers. "You came downstairs and practically fell on me when you lost consciousness, so I thought I should probably find out if you were alright. Also, I felt partly responsible, since I was the only one around after all." He added another finger to his count. "Second of all, Víbora already has his hands full trying to take care of your mother and run this shop at the same time; he barely has time to look after himself, let alone you. So I proposed giving him my help in watching over you, and let's just say it was an offer your loving father simply could not refuse."

Kinana clenched her hands into fists, breathing deeply. 'No, I can't let you burden yourself with us, my fam—' "If you're thinking that this is burdening me, it's not. So don't even try to make me leave." Cobra interrupted her train of thought. He leaned back with his hands behind his head. "In fact, Víbora invited me to stay over here for the next couple of days." Kinana could understand her father's reasoning, but she felt like something was going unsaid by her guest/caretaker. "Just to help him out?" She questioned incredulously, scratching her wrists, a nervous habit.

Cobra smirked knowingly. "More like… To help him help you. After all, I did offer my services in the first place." His smirk grew. "Plus, all I have to do is help take care of things around the house and help you get over your fever. Besides that, it's free lodging." Something he said snagged Kinana's attention. "Wait, Erik, did you say I have a fever?" "Yeah," He nodded nonchalantly. "You've been stressed out for a while, haven't you." It was a statement, not a question. Kinana nodded. "All that stress and nothing to relieve it with just built up until your immune system couldn't defend itself anymore, and now you're sick." He shrugged. "That simple."

Frowning, Kinana placed a hand on her forehead, then her cheeks. "I don't feel any warmth, I'm actually a little cold." She chuckled, "But then again, we gorgons always run cold." Cobra reached out a hand and placed it on her cheek, causing her to jerk back from the unexpected contact. "You can't feel it, Kinana." Cobra said with exasperation. "But I can. Your temperature is way up." He leaned back again. "If you don't rest and get better, it is very possible that you too will catch the plague."

'That seemed to sober her up real quick.' Cobra observed the now downcast gorgon absently. "Alright then," Cobra stood up and re-secured his cloak over his wings and tail. "You need your rest, so I'll leave you too it." "Okay," Kinana said, laying back down with a sigh. "Now just try and sleep, alright?" Cobra whispered tenderly, pulling up the blankets and tucking them around her. "Hmm." Kinana nodded, suppressing a yawn.

 **'Good night, Erik.'** Cobra heard her think and chuckled quietly. "Goodnight, Kinana." He shut the door behind him. 'Sweet dreams.'

* * *

"You sure you're alright here?" Víbora asked Cobra. "Of Course… I wouldn't want to impose on you." The dragon answered, bowing his head slightly. "If you're sure then, Erik." Kinana's father bid him goodnight and left the dragon alone, heading to watch over his ill wife. Cobra listened to him leave before turning to the futon that had been laid out for him and picking it up; slinging it and the provided blanket over his broad shoulders.

As the Cubellios household settled in for the night, Cobra laid out his bedding on the floor at the foot of Kinana's bed. By the lack of thoughts and the deep even breathing, he could tell she was already fast asleep, even when she had been awake ten minutes ago when he had bid her goodnight.

However, by what he could hear from a few rooms over, Kinana's mother and father were far from sleep as the talked in hushed voices of subjects that they had not spoken of while their daughter was present; for fear of upsetting the kindhearted gorgon. He heard Víbora and his wife making plans for Kinana's future, after her mother passed away and left her daughter ad husband behind. He listened to the elder gorgon talk of the upcoming funeral as if it were not her own, and looked over at Kinana, grateful she didn't have his hearing and was not privy to her parents discussion.

Sighing, Cobra tuned out the two faeries that were hosting him, and laid down, preparing to go to sleep. But before he did, he turned his head to look up at the barely visible Kinana; her breathing peaceful in her dreamless and fevered sleep. The dragon had to suppress a smile as he listened to the strong and steady beat of her heart. 'Sleep well, Kinana.' Cobra thought. 'It would have been better if you had been born a dragon, with me.'

 ** _Awww, isn't that sweet… Hope that you liked it. Tune in next week for another exciting chapter of The Faerie's Dragon! – AMS_**


	24. Chapter 23

**_Okay, so there is a really good reason this wasn't posted last week, but I highly doubt that you will listen. Or even care; as long as you do eventually get the chapters, so…. Imma just leave this here. *Drops chapter in your lap and runs* - AMS_**

Laxus Left most of his scarce belongings in the room that was now his, at least it was for now, and he didn't need the cloak anymore. As long as the lacrima was within two meters of his person, Laxus' wings and tail were invisible and intangible to all. It was such a perfect disguise, that of course, the Fiorian council had outlawed cloaking lacrimas almost half a century ago. Two decades after Acnologia took the throne, the King of the Faeries and his advisors had recognized the serious threat to their west. These cloaking lacrimas were the seemingly perfect tool for infiltrators and would-be invaders. They could no longer be found anywhere in the faeries' land, except if one knew where to look in certain places in the black market. If there was one thing Jose was good for, it was getting them the supplies they needed.

It didn't take long before Laxus was standing before a back entrance to the grounds of the Fiorian Council, just before a guard gate manned by a rather bored looking youth in a strange looking blue and white striped uniform. Laxus rapped once one the window, startling the youth from his day-dreaming. "Oh, uh, can I help you, sir?" The youth asked the blonde, looking out at him through a helmet visor. "Yes, actually." Laxus smiled. "I'm looking to enlist in the Council Rune Knights."

The youth stared back at him evenly with eerie green eyes before handing him a small package through an opening in the bottom of the window. "We can't accept anyone at the moment." "Aww, really?" Laxus ran a hand over his hair, "That's too bad." He accepted the package, looking it over with mild interest. "Then what is this for?"

The youth straightened and rummaged for something out of Laxus' line of vision. He found it a moment or two later while Laxus waited with strained patience. "According to what I was given," He looked at an important looking letter. "We can give out the applications now, and you can fill it out, and return it, but we won't be able to even start looking over it, let alone accept you."

Laxus' frown deepened into a scowl. "May I ask why?" The youth shrugged, "All the big shots and those that choose the members of the knights are away. That's all I know." He grinned cheekily at Laxus. "I'm applying to the Rune Knights as well, maybe we'll get in together!" Laxus blinked in surprise. "You mean you're not already?" Bixlow chuckled. "I'm flattered that you'd think that, but no, I'm not. Not yet at least, even if I've been rejected twice already." 'What?' Laxus thought. 'This faerie has already tried getting in twice? How much older than I thought is he?'

Bixlow grinned. "But I'll get in for sure this time!" The faerie's crazy enthusiasm was contagious and Laxus found himself smiling, if only a little. "Well, I wish you luck." Laxus bid him farewell. "Haha, Thanks! You too!" Bixlow laughed, giving him a short wave before turning back to his cluttered desk as Laxus walked away.

'What a crazy guy…' Laxus marveled at the faerie's odd behavior as he departed the grounds of the Council buildings. 'But maybe he really is… I mean, I'm not sure anyone here is like us at all…' He glanced up at the sky, noting that here in the city, the stars that were so dear to the dragons, were faded and harder to spot in the dark plane of the night sky. 'Not even the sky is the same.' He thought with a kind of dark humor.

As he walked, Laxus couldn't stop looking at the sky. 'It's so different here. If anyone had told me a year ago I'd be deep in the heartland of Fiore, I'd have knocked them flat for having such a ridiculous notion.' He chuckled. 'But now, I guess anything is possible. I never imagined that I'd be without even my wings, either, but here I am, alone in Freesia.' The tiniest of smiles grew on his face. 'Things are going better than I had hoped, though, and I guess that with the others, even if we are scattered across Fiore, we are still together… in spirit I guess.'

Laxus reached forward instinctively before he even realized where he was. He was already back at the boarding house, just outside the door leading to the main entrance. "Huh." He dug around for his key ring, finding it in a moment and letting himself into the darkened house. '…None of the other tenants seem to be awake, or even here.'

Trudging up the stairs, Laxus let his good night vision lead the way, he didn't need any light other than the meager beams of moon and starlight that streamed from windows high above, at the very top of the house. Laxus stopped one floor below where the windows looked down on him as he stood in front of a room marked with a carving of the numbers _403._ He once again took out his key ring and inserted the other, smaller key into the door's lock. With a slight twist of the key, the wooden door unlocked with a dull clicking noise, admitting the dragon into his temporary abode.

* * *

It definitely wasn't the quiet like Laxus was used to, the city was still murmuring and clattering away at even this late hour. But it was still quiet enough in his room for sleep, he supposed, but it might take a while; he had slipped into the slightly lumpy bed almost an hour ago, and still his eyes refused to close. 'But then again,' He admitted. 'It's not all because of the noise.' He sighed, turning over onto his other side, now facing away from the door. 'This has just been like some weird dream. It's too fantastical for things to be actually working out this way…. I mean isn't it?'

'This is just one big mess, isn't it?' A mirthless smile danced across his face for a fleeting moment. 'This is almost too easy…. No one even looked twice at me.' He scowled as he drifted off to sleep. 'I don't know if it's too stupid or brilliant.'

* * *

 _"You see Laxus, therein lies the root of the problem. Everyone is either too much of a coward, a moron, or too smart for their own good. That's why we can't win." The elder spoke solemnly._

 _It was cold in the cavern they were in. Very cold, and almost too dark too see. "Can't win against who?"_

 _"The King, Laxus." The elder hisses into the darkness, his dark eyes gleaming._

 _The hatchling gasped, pressing a clawed foot to his muzzle. "W-What? King Acnologia? But why would we want to—"_

 _"Because he will destroy us all if he ever finds the mean to do so, crusading as a noble quest," The elder practically spat the words as he spoke, "To 'reclaim' what he titles as our former homeland. He is a dragon of death Laxus, do you understand?"_

 _Laxus nodded, only half-lying. The other dragon continued, beginning to pace, his claws dragging against the stone floor, sending up sparks accompanied by an almighty screech that pierced the air with a vengeance. "He delights in the pain of others, and even himself, the bastard… He would love it if the world were filled with such misery, hatred and pain as a conflict between the faeries and our own race was ensued._

 _"A dragon of death and darkness…. An outcast among outcasts. While he may wont for war, and war is inevitable, as one day one of us will push the other side too far, the victory of our race in such a war would only be a …. A bonus if you will. He may call himself king, but a true king wonts for what his people need, not his own selfish desires._

 _"He acts upon his emotions without considering the consequences for his people, unlike us, Laxus." The hatchling's eyes were drawn to the elder's as his tone became full of pride and love. "Lightning Dragons, such as you, Fulqur and myself, tend to act on logic and knowledge. We pride ourselves on being like our element: Lightning. We watch and observe from above, or wherever we can get," He chuckled. "Where we wait for the perfect moment to strike, carefully determining where to land our blow. We never strike where expected, and never twice, because, well…" The elder chuckled again. "Wherever we strike, there is nothing but smoldering ashes. We leave nothing untouched, just like lightning, and where we go, thunder soon follows."_

 _Laxus listened intently, looking up at the other dragon in something like awed rapture. "We do? It does?" He asked in wonder._

 _"Yes, Laxus, it's all true." The elder chuckled at the hatchling's behavior. "Every word is true. You will come to see this for yourself someday, I promise you._ _You'll go out and see the world beyond these mountains."_

 _Laxus grinned. "Really?" His golden wings twitched with excitement._

 _The elder's smile grew at the young dragon's enthusiasm. "But for now," He gazed down at Laxus. "How about I just show you a new maneuver, hm?" He passed the hatchling on his way out of the cavern, beckoning Laxus with a single dusty golden claw._

 _"A new flying maneuver?" The hatchling guessed._

 _The old dragon nodded as they stepped into the weak winter sunlight. "Yes, today, Laxus, I'll be teaching you how to fly…" A smirk found its way onto his lips, "Upside-down!"_

 _The hatchling sprang into the air upon hearing the news with eagerness plastered across his reptilian features. "Really? Oh, wow, that's so awesome! You're the best, Grandpa!"_

* * *

 _"Gramps, where are you going?" A sleepy, older, but still young, Laxus yawned, peeking out around the mouth of the cave. He tiredly stared at where his grandfather stood with an unfamiliar dragon. "What's going on?" he mumbled, suppressing another yawn._

 _"It's nothing Laxus," His grandfather answered in a low thunderous voice._

 _The unfamiliar dragon's piercing red eyes flicked over towards Laxus. "We should go now," She spoke softly to the old lightning dragon. "The little one can't—" "I know," Laxus' grandfather cut off the other dragon with a low growl._

 _Laxus looked from the pink dragon to his grandfather in tired confusion, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Gramps, who…"_ _"No one of enough importance to interrupt your sleep Laxus," The patriarch of the Lightning dragons chided him with a soft and sad smile. "It's alright. Just go back to bed, and sleep." He nodded his head back the way Laxus had come. "Go on now, it's nothing to get worked up over. I'm just a daft old fool talking with an old friend about the good old days, eh?" He chuckled, but there was something else in his voice, and he refused to meet Laxus' eyes._

 _Slowly, and with reluctance, Laxus nodded and turned to leave, his tired eyes drooping and his exhausted tail dragging on the ground. "Good…. Night grandpa…" Laxus bid his grandfather good night, losing the battle against his yawns._

 _The pink one gave a groan of impatience, her claws tapping on the ground rhythmically. "Finally," She grumbled as Laxus trudged away. "Now, now, Porlyusica, be patient with my grandson." Makarov said good naturedly, turning to call one last time at his young grandchild._

 _"Good night, Laxus, sleep well… And good bye my boy. I love you."_

 ** _So um yeah…. If you were paying attention in earlier chapters…. You have just found the giant bomb I just dropped._**

 ** _WHEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee_** _eeeeeeee_ eeeee…. **_*Explosion*_**

 ** _How's that for advancing the plot? Porlyusica the Healer and Master Makarov, the mayor of Magnolia, are really….. Dragons in disguise? – AMS_**


	25. Chapter 24

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know this is late, but its kind of hard trying to top what I did in last week's chapter. Regardless, enjoy this chapter. Oh, and Merry Christmas Ya filthy animals! - AMS_**

The tension was so thick you wouldn't even be able to cut it with a sword. Wendy fidgeted uncomfortably as Charle glared daggers into Doranbolt's skull. Besides the clink of their spoons against the bowls of hearty soup, it was quiet.

Doranbolt sighed, breaking the silence. Wendy averted her gaze back down into her bowl. "I can't take it anymore!" She cried out suddenly, her chair toppling backwards as she sprung to her feet. She slammed her hands down on the table, startling the others. "Will at least one of you take the higher road!?" She asked in incredibility at their stubbornness.

"B-But I have!" Charle pouted like a child. "I haven't said a single word to him since we got here!" She crossed her arms, giving Doranbolt one last glare. "That's not what I meant at all…" Wendy mumbled, as the elf gave a low chuckle, causing the two young women to turn back to him. "What's so funny?" Charle demanded.

"Nothing really," He assured them with a smile. "But Wendy is right, after all, and I suppose that if I must be the one to do it…." He stood from his chair, and closed the space between him and Charle in a few long legged steps. The white exceed stared back up at him with her eyes narrowed and her mouth set in a firm hard line. "Charle, was it?"

She nodded slowly, almost disappointed that he had bothered to remember. Doranbolt continued, "I would like to apologize for my behavior for earlier, I was getting defensive. If only for the dragoness' sake," He spared a glance at Wendy, who smiled shyly back at him. "We should at least try to get along with each other."

Wendy felt her cheeks heat up as her smile broadened. "T-Thank you Doranbolt." He smiled back at her. "No problem Wendy."

Charle watched their interactions with a growing scowl on her feline face. "Alright," She reluctantly agreed, holding out her hand for Doranbolt to shake. "I'll get along with you, mind you, only for Wendy's sake…" Her eyes narrowed, fixing the elf in their piercing gaze. "But if I find even one ounce of hesitation when it comes to what's best for Wendy, I won't hesitate to do everything in my power to take you down."

Doranbolt smiled an odd smile as he took the offered paw and shook it. "Wendy comes first, isn't that right?" "Of course!" Charle exclaimed. "It's my duty to watch after her." "I see." Doranbolt hummed thoughtfully, releasing the handshake and turning towards the blue haired dragon.

"Is that alright, Wendy?" Doranbolt asked. Wendy nodded, a beaming grin stretching across her face. "Yes." She giggled. "Yes! Thank you." She looked like she wanted to say more but stopped herself and turned pink.

"Huh?" Charle looked at her friend's flushed face and then back at the elf, thinking how similar it was to yesterday. When Wendy had met Romeo, and how she had acted around the young selkie. 'Oh, no…' She groaned. 'Don't tell me she has a crush on this scoundrel as well?!' The exceed crossed her arms and pouted slightly. 'Wonderful…. We cannot trust this elf Wendy! I sense something terribly off about him… Something terribly wrong…' Her fists clenched and she grit her teeth, but externally she was calm, even though the storm of whirling anger and hurt inside. Distrust for Doranbolt tainted her heart, and set her stomach roiling in slippery knots.

Doranbolt spared a glance out of the corner of his eye at the white exceed, his easy going smile ever present, but never reaching his eyes. The breath caught in his throat as he caught the waves of hatred and unease rolling off of Charle. His eyes were quickly averted back to the still-smiling dragoness.

"Are you done?" He asked, suddenly changing the subject and holding out a hand for her empty bowl. "Huh? Oh, yes, thank you." She handing it to the elf with a grateful half-smile. "No problem," He said, turning towards Charle. "Would you like me to take yours as well, Ms. Charle?"

Charle didn't respond. She couldn't. She knew this feeling of detachment well. A vision of the future would soon begin playing before her eyes. The world around her vanished and faded to a dizzying wall of white. She watched the world come into focus once more but it was not quite her world, not yet.

The sun glinted off of armor and shimmering scales as great armies clashed with the great fervor of battle and the clash of steel on talons. The screams and roars from vanquished combatants echoed through the landscape. Dragons took to the air and swooped down at their foes, dealing death blows left and right, and for a moment Charle thought that she would be forced to watch the slow and bloody decimation of the Fiorian Army in real time until a dozen streaks of color shot out of the sky and waged their own battles against the attacking dragons.

Roars of disbelief shook the air as the small band of dragons fought with their own kin. Charle recognized almost all of them. Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Cobra, Wendy! Three more unidentifiable dragons fought alongside them.

Great dark drops of dragon's blood flew through the air and splattered far below as talons ripped and teeth dug into thick flesh. Charle heard Natsu call out his signature move, the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, before she was whisked away and through the air, far from the battle.

She now found her disembodied self overlooking a small town, where a small contingent of Dragons wreaked havoc. Villagers, like tiny ants, ran amok, trying to escape the destruction of their homes. Children screamed somewhere below, and the shrill voices were cut off by a dragon's roar.

There was no escape, no mercy. This was Acnologia's dream. His beloved war would be the end of so many. This wasn't a war, no—It was a massacre!

Charle blinked, coming out of the trance-like state breathing heavily. Slowly, the concerned faces of Wendy and Doranbolt came into view. "Charle?" Wendy spoke softly. "Are you okay? Y-you just froze and wouldn't respond all of a sudden!" Her hands frantically flew to her friend, checking her out, making sure she was alright. "You didn't hit your head at all earlier, did you?"

"What did I miss?" She almost giggled, playing the role. "I was asking if you'd like me to take your bowl…" Doranbolt scratched the back of his head, the gears in his head pounding away as he tried to figure out what had happened. "You looked at me funny, and then you just kind of…. Spaced out?" He seemed uncertain of with his wording, as if there was something he wasn't saying to them.

But then again, Charle wasn't about to tell him her secrets either. "I see. Well I'm fine, Wendy, Doranbolt. You know how I can get those awful dizzy spells every once in a while, Wendy." Charle spoke pointedly, making eye contact with Wendy.

Wendy blinked, wondering for a moment what Charle could mean before it hit her, her eyes widening the tiniest of fractions. 'Oh. _Oh._ I understand Charle!' Outwardly, she simply nodded and gave a hum of recognition. "Doranbolt?" Wendy asked shyly, "Could you please go get us a glass of water for Charle?"

Said elf nodded briskly, standing to his feet and rushing to fulfill the dragoness' request. As soon as he left, Wendy leaned closer and whispered, "Did you have a vision?" Charle nodded, keeping her eyes on the doorframe that Doranbolt had disappeared into. "What did you see?"

"I saw a battle, a horrible scene—" Charle shuddered "Blood and death everywhere." She gulped, eyes flickering with darkness. "I saw Dragonkind slaughtering—and being slaughtered. I saw the brave fall and I could hear the children scream. And there was pain. Horrible, horrible pain." She shook her head, locking eyes with Wendy. "The coming war—I saw it. It's so awful—I don't think something like that could end well for any of us…. Anyone at all."

Wendy was silent, trying to absorb the prediction. Charle was never wrong.

"Here you are," Doranbolt's kind and concerned voice violently snapped her out of her thoughts. Wendy's eyes softened as she saw him helping Charle sit up and drink the water; nothing but concern for her friend's well-being was in his own teal eyes. 'I know I shouldn't be attached, but I can't help but think that Vastia's Haven is a place Charle and I could actually be happy,' The sky dragoness thought. 'The people here are kind, and this place is beautiful, once you get past that awful cold… It's safe. And it's like a home away from home.' She looked up from her musings with an amused smile, the caves of the western mountains were nothing like this icy shore.

Doranbolt didn't miss the flicker of emotions that crossed her face, but didn't say anything. After all, isn't best to let sleeping dragons lie? He turned back to the exceed, saying, "So you're sure you're alright now?" The worry tinging his voice was real enough; Wendy choked back a sob. Would Doranbolt survive the approaching massacres? Would Romeo and his parents live?

"Yes, thank you, Doranbolt." Charle's tone was clipped but polite as she stood up and made her way to her blue haired companion with her quick short steps. "Wendy," She looked up, the soft and almost pleading tone of her voice in complete contrast to the hard, narrow set of her eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't want to risk impeding on Doranbolt's—" She turned so that her head was inclined towards the elf "—That is, your hospitality any more than I already have. I know our acquaintance is strained, but it would be awful of me to keep blanking out on you like that, and forcing you to worry about me." She turned back to the dragoness. "You know how when those awful dizzy spells hit me, they're always in twos or threes."

Wendy nodded. "I know." She made a point to sigh. "I'm sorry Doranbolt, but I have to take Charle back _home_ now." She stressed emphasis on the word home, making sure Charle understood what the plan was. "It's alright, don't apologize." Doranbolt shook his head slowly, a smile on his face. "You shouldn't ever be sorry for helping someone else, Wendy."

 ** _Well, well, well, looks like there are even more secrets added to this beautiful mess! Just try and guess Doranbolt's I dare ya!_**

 ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! -AMS_**


	26. Chapter 25

**_Hey guys! Yes I know last week's chapter was confusing, it was hard for me to write it myself, but things will make sense later, I promise. If anyone has any ideas on how I can improve chapter 24 so it makes more sense, please, tell me, I'm all ears. – AMS_**

'So, is that it?' Levy lay sprawled on the bed she had claimed, her eyes closed as she thought. 'Have I cracked the case? Or not? It seems pretty obvious now, hindsight is 20/20 after all…. But if I am right,' She shivered. 'And I hope that I'm not, we're all doomed, if I am correct.'

She raised her hands and brought them down to cover her face as she sighed. "Oh, please, oh please let me be wrong!" She begged the heavens. She felt numb, she'd been numb for the few minutes, ever since she had realized the truth. 'I wouldn't be able to bear it if it really is as I suspect…' She opened her eyes, peering through the gaps in-between her fingers at the ceiling above her, tracing the patterns in the wood.

Her intelligent mind quickly found a pattern that curved like calligraphy across the wooden beams above her; as soon as she deciphered it, she squeezed her eyes shut as something like guilt stabbed her heart. _Dragon,_ the scrawl on the ceiling read. 'Dragon…' Her thoughts echoed as a wry smile twisted her lips. 'Dragon. That's what he… That's what you are, isn't it?' She projected her thoughts outwards in a futile attempt to make her attacker, the dragon, hear her.

After a moment she sat up and let her hands drop back to her sides. It was quiet in the healer's abode, only filled with Levy's quiet breathing and the occasional rustle from downstairs. She stretched her wings, grimacing as she stretched too far. 'Dang it.' She scowled. "I'm pretty much useless at this point… What is the matter with me?"

She hopped down off the bed, her feet pitter-patter-ing across the smooth floor. 'Porlyusica can help me with this right?' She dashed down the stairs. 'I mean what's happening to me isn't normal by any standards at all! Who in their right mind gets the sudden urge to just up and go find the _dragon_ that attacked them?!'

The answer wasn't needed. She already knew it. No sane person would do such a thing, unless they had a small army behind them. Unfortunately, there wasn't a willing army waiting for her downstairs. There was no army at all. Levy sighed again, making her way over to a side room where she knew Porlyusica installed a small closet.

Standing in the small dark place, levy stripped off her old clothes, wincing as they caught on her bandages. Not wanting to be caught almost nude she quickly scanned the rows of simple white gowns, and grabbed one in her approximate size. Slits were cut in the back of the button up garment for the wings and the tails of patients in the healer's abode.

So what if she wasn't in her right mind? It wasn't like she was going to go look for him, no, no, no, no! She wasn't stupid! 'I'm just going to go back to the old mill, and take another look around,' she decided; buttoning the gown closed. 'Just a quick look. Just long enough for me to actually say whether it was….. a dragon, or not.' She finished her thought quickly, dashing out of the closet and to where her shoes were laid neatly by the front door.

It was only after she had slipped outside that she realized it. There had been no sign of the pink-haired healer at all while she made her daring 'escape' from the healer's house. She hadn't seen or heard her. It was like Porlyusica had just up and left the place; which while not impossible, she did need to run errands just like everyone else, it was highly unlikely that she would have left without telling her only patient.

* * *

Lily wasn't a particularly impatient exceed, but even he had his limits. He'd been lurking in the bushes for what seemed like hours, though it had probably only been a little over one; waiting for a deer or even a couple of rabbits to enter the clearing. So far, all that came even remotely close wandered off before making it to the clearing where he lay in wait. He just couldn't understand it! He was downwind, he was out of sight, and he was barely breathing, trying as he was to stay silent.

And now, just when an entire herd of absolutely scrumptious smelling—not to mention looking—deer was just within his grasp—the snapping of branches under feet from the northeast scared them away!

If Pantherlily wasn't so disciplined, he would have given away his position by growing in frustration. Instead he watched, and waited as the footsteps got louder, leaves and twigs on the forest floor crunching underfoot. He opted for a roll of his eyes instead of a sigh of exasperation as his keen senses detected movement only 20 meters away. The faerie that had disturbed his hunt was till hidden by the trees, but not for long.

It was an elderly elf, which was unusual, but what struck him most about the newcomer, was that her hair was a vibrant pink, much like the fire dragon that had accompanied them earlier in the mission. She moved with purpose, and there was not an ounce of anxiety that one would expect in her wrinkled face. She entered the clearing and crossed straight to the other side swiftly, kneeling at the ground in front of a low tree decorated with bright yellow and orange flowers.

Pantherlily cursed himself for not thinking to leave the area before she came into the clearing, for he now wouldn't be able to leave without her seeing him. 'Damn!' He peered out from his hiding place. 'Now I have to wait for her to finish up whatever it is she's doing, and leave so I can get out of here!' His eye twitched in annoyance. 'It's not like hunting here was getting me anywhere…. I'll just have to track something down instead.'

The elf suddenly paused in her collection of the brightly colored fruit. Pantherlily sucked in a quiet breath, suspicious of the abrupt lack of movement. The berry slipped from her fingers and she gasped, standing to her feet in a swift movement. Pantherlily froze. Had she sensed him as the wind shifted? No that was impossible, even if his scent was now blowing towards the elder she-elf, there was no way any faerie possessed a strong enough sense of smell to detect it…

Her back was still to the black exceed as she sighed and hummed thoughtfully. Lily was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when she spoke, turning her head so that one piercing red eye fixed him in its glare. "Why don't you come on out of those silly little bushes, exceed?"

Lily froze. "Impossible…" He breathed. The shock quickly wore off and re regained the ability to move. He reached up and began to draw his sword—"Oh, don't even think about it, youngling." She berated him crossly, turning to face him fully, a scowl on her face. "Now get out of those bushes, and stop sulking! It's unseemly for one of your rank, general."

A frown found its way onto his face as he grew into his battle form, branches snapping as he rose up out of the bush. "How did you know?" He demanded, his tail flicking in agitation behind him. "Oh, please." The old elf scoffed. "It's not like it was that hard, especially for someone like me." Lily's eyes narrowed. "What do you—"

Movement from the pink-haired elf stopped his words once again. She reached into the depths of her cloak and began drawing something out. Thinking it was a weapon, he reached up again to wrap a paw around the handle of the enlarged sword. "This is how I know, general." She held out a small polished reddish pink sphere on the palm of her hand.

'A lacrima?' Lily thought in confusion. "A cloaking lacrima." She answered, almost as if she could read his thoughts. "A cloaking lacrima?!" He cried in shock, his free hand/paw clenching into a fist.

She nodded. "That's right. And if you recognize its significance, then you'll recognize my name." She sent a burst of power into the glossy orb, and it faded from its original pinkish color to a duller orange; and as the color faded from the lacrima, a set of broad leathery wings flickered into existence behind the old dragoness, the color of faded cherry blossoms. A matching scaled tail swung around to rest coiled around her feet.

Lily's hand dropped from his sword hilt, as his jaw moved considerably closer to the ground in astonishment, eyes wide in disbelief. What he was seeing was impossible…. Unless!

"I," The pink dragoness announced, folding her hands neatly in front of her, "Am the dragoness Porlyusica of the Sakura Rain; otherwise known as Porlyusica, the healing dragoness." She inclined her head towards the still stunned Pantherlily. "And I know all about your little infiltration mission, unfortunately for you…" She trailed off and her eyes narrowed at him. "And another thing. If I find out that boy has harmed another one of my people, I will go immediately to the Fiorian King about this, I can promise you that."

Pantherlily found his voice again. "Why haven't you already?" His eyes narrowed at Porlyusica, who spread her hands in a placating gesture. "I think you know why, general." "No, I really don't." He growled.

Porlyusica raised an eyebrow at him. "No? Really?" She frowned. "A pity, that." She paused and Lily waved a hand for her to continue. "I had hoped that with you being so close to the iron dragons, Metalicana would have let you in on it." Lily raised his own eyebrows. "Let me in on what?" The healing dragon gained a predatory looking grin. "The plan to overthrow Acnologia and restore King Igneel, of course."

* * *

Somehow, on her way to the abandoned mill, Levy had managed to get chased by a bear for part of the way. Thankfully she could fly faster than it could run, and it wasn't chasing her for food or because she had angered it. She had simply stumbled across it, quite literally; and when it woke up it kept trying to get a closer look at her. She kept retreating, ant it continued to advance, trying to sniff at her, and so the cycle continued on for a few miles until she zipped above the trees and sprinted the last miles to the old mill.

Panting, she lowered herself onto the rotting roof of the mill and sat heavily, regaining her breathing. Levy was winded, sore and her wings hurt from the exertion. But she still couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face in the golden light of the evening sun. "I… made it!" She puffed happily, raising a fist in triumph before wincing and lowering her arm. "Owwww… Okay, still sore… not doing that again…"

Still, Levy beamed through the pain. 'And they said I was weak!' She stifled a very unladylike chortle. 'Score one for Levy McGarden!' She remained on the roof a few minutes longer to regain the ability to breathe normally.

After she recovered, she swiftly got down to the ground, standing just outside of the now empty doorframe. Examining the edges, she found them jagged with dangerous looking splinters from when the dragon had kicked the door in. Suddenly a chill went down her spine. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

If he was still lurking around here somewhere… well, she'd been witness to his strength first hand, and she didn't want to invoke his wrath somehow, if he was in the area… Gulping, she decided it was probably best if she went back to the healer's. Fluttering her wings, she lifted off once more and took off back in the direction of Porlyusica's home. She would rather face all the bears in the world then be out there alone in the dark with _him._


	27. Chapter 26

**_HEY GUYS~ Did'ja miss me?! No. Of course you didn't. You just missed my (AWESOME) story. But hey, I don't blame ya'._**

 ** _SO SO Sorry for not updating, I have a lot of stuff on my plate in 2016._**

 ** _WARNING: Someone in this chapter is much, much more important than they appear. Pay attention to them. They'll pop back up later. *Cough* Important *cough* plot element here *cough* -AMS_**

'What's the deal with this whole plague thing anyways?' Sting strode forwards, the eerie quiet of the city around him causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. 'How'd it even start? As far as I know, Dragonkind is immune… If I'm remembering correctly, there isn't a single case of this plague up in the mountains.' He hummed thoughtfully. 'I wonder if something up there is like an antidote to this plague…'

He would have contemplated the matter longer, but he was cut off by the sound of soft sobs coming from the building on his right. His ears weren't as good as those of the poison dragons, but even he could tell that hearing this meant he'd probably found where the plague victim was holed up.

"Hey." He called cautiously, and the crying immediately stopped. "Go away! …. Please…" A quiet voice rasped from inside. Sting blinked in surprise, feeling a pang of sadness. 'It's just a little kid!' He realized, and a deep frown made itself known on his face. 'Awful. Just awful.' He shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, kid!" He called out.

"A-are you with the medics?" The kid asked hopefully. Sting's hand froze on the door; he gulped nervously. "No," He said finally. "I'm not, I'm sorry." "Then go away!" The kid yelled, throwing something that shattered against the door Sting was opening.

The dragon paused as the kid continued, sobbing. "I'm sick, don't just come in to mock me, you jerk!" There was a moment of reprieve which Sting used to open the door completely, his shadow stretching menacingly into the store.

The kid was nowhere to be seen, but Sting could smell his fear and he could hear his panicked breathing. "And… And…." The kid panted softly from his spot behind a hutch. There was a bout of nasty coughing. Sting didn't move from his spot in the door frame, but he winced, that cough didn't sound good. "And you'll get the plague too…." The kid sniffed quietly, his voice broke, and sounded close to another round of tears.

Sting took a step forwards, but hesitated as something crunched under his foot. Looking down, he realized what the kid had thrown was a vase of flowers, which now lay shattered in a puddle at Sting's feet. He quickly stooped and snatched up a flower, ignoring the pain as its barbs dug into his exposed skin; resuming his slow pace towards the hutch the kid was hiding behind.

"No! Go away!" The kid screamed at him, retreating further into his now discovered, and useless, hiding place. "No." Sting said firmly, kneeling so he was at the child's eye level. The young centaur looked absolutely miserable; huddling there in a blubbering mess. His blue tunic hung loosely on his too small frame, and shook slightly, like every movement caused him pain, which it probably did. But most horrifying of all were the small dark purple blister-like spots that covered the foal's skin.

"But you'll…." "Get sick?" Sting finished for him. The foal nodded. Sting smiled softly. "No, I won't. Besides, I'll get the healers to check me out after…." He didn't dare say it as the foal's face fell. "A-anyways," He cleared his throat awkwardly. "What's your name kid?" He tried getting closer but the narrowness of the gap the kid was hiding in prevented that.

"Chess…" The kid sniffed. "Well, Chess, can you please come out?" Sting asked softly. "It's a bit cramped for me back here." The foal thought for a moment before reluctantly nodding, smothering a cough with one small fist. Chess scooted forwards a bit until Sting's longer arms could reach him; allowing the dragon to help the young centaur out of his hiding place. "There we go." Sting led Chess away from the hutch and into the main room.

Chess was quiet for a time before he asked, "Why are you helping me?" In that small voice of his. Sting thought for about it. "I really don't know, kid." A wry smile twisted the dragon's lips. "Flower?" He offered with a small chuckle, holding out the thorny blossom to Chess, who blinked up at him, scrunching his nose in confusion.

Sting gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile and waved the flower in the air teasingly. "Well?" He asked, sitting on the floor next to Chess. "You want this thing or not?" Chess nodded and took it from Sting's hand, careful to not prick himself on the barbs of the stem.

He probably mumbled a thank you, but Sting didn't hear him. He was too busy watching the foal's hands in astonishment. Where ever the colt's hand came into contact with the residing dragon blood left on the barbed and stem of the blossom Sting had given him; the ghastly blemishes faded and vanished from Chess' skin. The plague marks were going away after simply coming into contact with dragon blood.

Sting then had to resist the ridiculous urge to wipe his slightly bloodied hand over Chess' face. His jaw clenched, he couldn't—they couldn't afford to risk revealing himself to this foal, even if he might not recognize what Sting was. 'Besides,' Sting tried to talk himself out of it. 'The healers will be here soon, there's no time!' Frustrated, he ran his clean hand through his hair, a low growl building up in his chest.

An idea then struck him. He almost snorted at it, it was ludicrous! It was preposterous! It…. Might even save Chess' life… 'No! I don't want to save this kid's life!' He raged at himself, while watching the child centaur inspect the blossom. 'He's an enemy! . . . . . . . . But… I do want to save him!' he confessed in anguish, his sense of honor and duty warring with his heart. 'He reminds me too much of Lector and Frosch when we were all children!' He pressed his clean hand to his mouth and let out a muffled groan.

Chess looked up curiously, but Sting waved him off, standing. "I'll get you some water. There are cups in the back right?" Chess nodded. "Yeah, we live back there, my brother and me." He coughed again, and Sting inhaled sharply was he went to the back. 'Great, now I have to help him. How would I feel if Rogue got sick and died on me?' He didn't answer himself. He already knew. He'd do anything for his brother, even sacrificing himself.

When he shoved the sloshing glass of water towards Chess, he fervently hoped that the young centaur wouldn't notice the swirls of pink in the water or the coppery taste of blood in the water, nor see the fresh cut on Sting's already bloodied hand. It was insane, but hey, a dragon had to hope, didn't he? Even if what he was doing could ruin everything…

* * *

Sting bowed his head in 'shame' as Yukino hovered above him; hands on her hips as she scolded him. "What in the name of sanity were you thinking?!" He winced. "Sorry, Yukino…" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, his neck craned so he could still make eye contact with her. "I guess I wasn't thinking at all."

Yukino sighed and sunk back down to the ground. "Apparently not." She shook her head. Lector snickered, and Frosch smiled, clearly amused at the situation. Sting grimaced. "Thanks guys." He said dryly. "No problem!" Frosch chimed happily, safely out of his reach.

"Well, at least you're okay, so that's something." Yukino crossed her arms. "But…" She bit her lip. "Was it just me, or did that foal not look that sick to you?"

Sting gulped nervously. He couldn't help it, no one could find out what he'd done. On the outside, he simply shrugged and 'hn'-ed. 'This is bad. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have— No. What I did was right, I can feel it!'

Yukino stood on her tip-toes and waved a slender hand in front of his face. "Sting? …Sting?" "Huh?" He looked down at her. "Did you hear a word I just said?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Uh…" He chuckled. "No?"

"Oh, goodness…" She sighed in exasperation, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I said, do you want me to walk back to where ever you're staying with you?" "Huh?" He blinked. "Do you want me to walk with you?" She looked away hurriedly, bright pink covering her cheeks.

"Oh." He realized, the tips of his ears turning. Above them, Lector and Frosch snickered. "They Llllliiiiiiikkkkeeee eeeaach other~" Frosch purred out, lector giving her a high five. "Oh, shut up!" Sting growled, but they swooped out of his reach once more, laughing to themselves; though Lector sent an apologetic look towards his partner for a split second.

Yukino's face kept turning darker until it was a rather alarming shade. Sting sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, steering her out of the path of a rushed looking pixie. "C'mon guys, that's enough, cut it out already!" He called up at the exceeds. Lector and Frosch looked at him, at each other, and back at him before bowing their heads and chorusing, "We'll stop now…."

"Thanks." Sting called dryly. They waved, chorusing again, "No problem~" Yukino shivered. "Am I the only one who finds that creepy?" "You and me both, Yukino." Sting smiled wryly. "You and me both."

* * *

On their way back to the inn, there were more than a few detours and wrong turns, but it wasn't all bad. Yukino often poked fun at their naivety of how the city worked, as Sting protested that "the capitol isn't like any other city" in his own defense. For the most part, Frosch and Lector looped lazy circles overhead occasionally adding into Sting and Yukino's conversation; which ranged from traditional recipes to art to the colors of each season.

As the sun set slowly but surely, and they approached the inn, the topic of their discussion turned to how they might stay in touch. As well as maybe having another not-quite-a-date, although neither of the two would admit it aloud.

'I can't believe that this is the first day of our acquaintance/friendship, and I already like him so much!' Yukino squealed internally, blushing and turning away from Sting's gaze.

'I can't believe that I've already become so close to her!' Sting mentally crowed, while another part of his mind spoke without invitation. 'This could get me and Rogue caught and killed. This could ruin everything.' 'Who asked you?' There was no response. How typical. One side of his mouth turned down into a grimace as he glanced back at the blue and white fae.

She hummed sadly as they walked those final few steps to the inn's door. Sting smiled softly at her, and she returned it. Neither one of them spoke for a while; Lector and Frosch hanging back, sensing that the two wanted to be left alone. At least as alone as you could be on the open streets of Crocus.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, then." Yukino looked down. "Hey," Sting chuckled, taking her hand in his. "Don't say it like we'll never see each other again! It's not like I'm being lead to the gallows." He had said it as a joke, but the moment the words passed through his lips he cringed back as if the utterance of the words had burned him. Lips still pulled back in a scowl he saw that Yukino had taken notice of his violent reaction; no looking up an him with concern written on her gentle face.

There was a soft thump and the sensation of something warm wrapping around his shoulders before Sting realized Yukino had lifted off the ground, hugging him as best as her shorter arms would allow. "What's the matter?" She asked softly, lips a mere inch away from his ear.

He swallowed thickly and froze up. If her hands were a few inches lower she would be able to feel his leathery dragon wings through his cloak. She was too close. She was too close. She wasn't close enough. Sting ached to wrap his arms around the enchanting fae and return the embrace; but his moment of panic had ruined his chance.

Too quickly, she pulled away, her face ablaze. "Y-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" She insisted, having taken his silence to mean her advance wasn't welcome. She couldn't have been more wrong; Sting had desperately longed for that moment of contact, of affirmation that he was indeed wanted by her, just as she was yearned after by him.

 ** _And the end! I know, you wanted more, but I've always wanted to end on a romantic fluffy cliffhanger, so sucks to suck. …. PLEASE DON"T HATE ME!_**

 ** _Next Time is Rogue/Kagura and their thoughts on the other, as well as some minor Sting & Rogue brotherly time. Love you all to death, thanks for being so patient! -AMS_**


	28. Chapter 27

**_Sup peoples, as some of you have expressed your concern about the inactivity of my account, *cough, cough* imagaco *cough, cough* don't worry I'm alive, and this story shall continue to be updated. Please just remember we authors are people too. -AMS_**

Rogue wasn't one to show much emotion. He was never the hatchling that flew screaming to his parents over a scrape on his underbelly or a nick on his wing's sensitive membrane, no matter how much the latter stung. He was never the one to wilt and mope when the heavens were covered in clouds & he couldn't bathe in the deliciously warm light of the sun on the heated rocks that every dragon loved to coil upon. He was never one to rage and lose his focus when his training didn't go as planned; or when another dragon teased him. Rogue never was one to let himself be read like a book left open for the world to study.

So why did he drop his guard? Why did he let his emotions get the better of him when Kagura had leaned in close, her warm breath tickling his face, why did he freeze up? Why had he, Rogue Cheney, the dragon of Shadow let something as saturated in light as her that close to him?

Sprawled on the bed he had claimed as his, the dragon lay on his back, dark wings spread beneath him as he contemplated the unanswered questions clamoring in his head.

As a Shadow Dragon, he was naturally quiet and contemplative, watching from the darkness that others chose to ignore. He was not dark nor evil himself, but Shadows can be ambitious and greedy if one isn't careful. Not afraid to work in the darkness, to manipulate from behind the scenes. 'Shadows are not afraid of themselves,' He reminded himself of the wise words of his father, Skiadrum, 'when there is a light to keep them at bay.'

So did that mean she—the light to his darkness was here? Was that the truth? Why did—did he dare even think it?—why did he feel that he was –He did dare!—in love... Yes, in love! In love with the enemy!? How could he?!

Letting out a cry of frustration and confusion, Rogue dug his fingers painfully into his scalp. He had hoped the physical discomfort would clear his mental turmoil, but he was wrong. Nothing was resolved. Attempting another tactic, the shadow dragon took several deep breaths and closed his eyes. Inside his mind, his thoughts slowly began to sort themselves into the neat mental boxes he prided himself on. His mind was a library of his most private thoughts and emotions.

After everything was neat and organized, just how he liked it, he selected the first item to be reviewed. Captain Kagura Mikazuchi. Rogue sighed; this might take a while.

* * *

Kagura didn't know what came over her, what had possessed her to do such a bold thing. Even just thinking about it now made her face flush. She let out a nearly inaudible groan at her stupidity. Of course she couldn't have just kissed the man, she had to run off immediately after!

Sighing, she sidestepped a potted plant, and continued on her way back to headquarters. It was almost time for her to receive a briefing from one of her subordinates, she told herself, that's why she had to hurry back. But she knew that the report wasn't due to be given to her for at least another hour, Kagura had no real excuse.

Schooling her face back into her usual cool and uninterested face, she glanced around to confirm she was headed in the right direction. Seeing that she was in fact, on the right path, she returned to her thoughts. "Rogue Cheney," She spoke aloud, chuckling softly. A small smile graced her features. 'I didn't think I'd regret going out on leave today…' Her smile grew. 'And I was right.' Her steps grew lighter just thinking about the mysterious young elf.

His deep red eyes, an alluring shade of garnet that flickered in the light. His long, well long for a male, black hair, not too neat but defiantly not unkempt, that hung low over his face and hid emotions well. 'Even if,' She thought with a coy smirk, 'It was easy to tell when I had embarrassed the poor lad!' The charcoal cloak he wore swished about him with a tantalizing promise of well kept secrets, and by the faeries of old, she'd find them!

Her musings over Rogue and everything that came along with him were rudely interrupted by the familiar sight of the domed building she both dreaded and held dear. The General Mavis' Royal Fiorian Army Guard Crocus Headquarters; a long, mouthy, rather pompous name that Kagura loathed deeply. 'I wish they'd gone with 'The Royal Fiorian Strategic Planning and Tactical Center,' instead.' She thought for the umpteenth time. 'Sure, the second option's long, but not so much as _that_ dreadful atrocity, plus it makes helluva lot more sense.'

* * *

Rogue groaned, and pushed himself up on his elbows, glancing at the clock opposite him. The skin around his eyes tightened, a subtle but obvious sign to those who knew him well that things were not going like he wanted. He didn't want to admit that he already knew the answer, he was not going to be the one who-

He sucked in a sharp breath, cutting off that train of thought. No, that wasn't true. He wouldn't let himself. He would gain Kagura's trust; and then he would gain access to Fiore's secrets through her. 'I don't want to use her,' He admitted to himself. 'But I may not have a choice….' A regretful sigh passed through his lips. 'Granted, it won't hurt her until it's too late, and by then, we might have to…' His hands curled into fists; his jaw clenched. '….To …Remove her from the equation. But until then… it'll tear me apart.'

His hands relaxed and he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. A small, ironic smile twisted his mouth. 'At least it'll hurt me more.'

* * *

 _"Rogue," His father's voice rumbled, gentle but stern, "Do you know why Shadow Dragons have always been close with the White Dragons?" The hatchling nodded, his tail drawing lazy circles on the stone floor beneath him. "It's because the White Dragon's powers of light contrast and complement the powers of darkness that the Shadow Dragons possess." The young dragon's words were soft but confident, a note of pride in his words._

 _Skiadrum looked down at his son in bemused wonderment, and slowly shook his great head. Rogue blinked and jerked back in shock. "Wha—I—I didn't get it right?!" His big red eyes blinked up at his father in bewilderment._

 _"No you did, but your answer was a little…. Too textbook." Skiadrum tilted his head so he mirrored his son. "Even I when I was your age, I would have just said that we play extremely well together with White Dragons." He scratched his cheek thoughtfully with a dark talon. "But there's nothing wrong with the way you put it, Rogue," He assured his son. "But can you tell me, why the powers of darkness and light work so well with one another?"_

 _Rogue looked down at the ground and deflated. "No…" He sighed in defeat. Skiadrum chuckled, wrapping a large smoky and tattered wing around Rogue and pulling him close to his side. "There's nothing to be ashamed of Rogue, a drake of your age doesn't have to know everything."_

 _Skiadrum's dark orbs met his son's matching wine red eyes: eyes that stared back up at him, hanging on his every word. "Do you want me to tell you?" He smiled down on the hatchling. Rogue nodded silently. "Light and Darkness have almost always been seen as opposing forces; enemies in a battle of a war between the forces between good and evil that has been waged since the dawn of time." He paused to draw breath, noticing the way the heir of Shadow held his own breath._

 _"But such is not true," He continued, his deep voice rumbling through the air. "Light cannot exist without darkness, yet darkness should not be allowed to flourish. Night and day are the same as well: each rules half, and only half, of the world at a time, constantly chasing one another." He crouched so he was face to face with his son. "Each element has an opposite, but none are quite as apparent as Light and Shadow."_

 _"The White Dragons and Shadow Dragons hold one another in check, maintaining the balance of power. But over time, our partnership has developed into something more. Our two families as of late, most recently, your mother and I, have merged into a more steady union of a large_ singular _family. A ...clan, if you will."_

 _Rogue wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I don't have to marry Sting, do I?" The worry was clear in his voice. Skiadrum grinned toothily at his dark son, and a gut-splitting laugh tumbled out of him, shaking the air around them as the shadows danced._

 _"No, my son," Skiadrum wiped a tear of mirth from his eye, chuckles still escaping him. Rogue pouted up at him indignantly. "You and your brother will lead our combined kinds as just that: Brothers; one of shadows and darkness, that'd be you," He tapped Rogue on the nose, causing the hatchling to giggle. "And the other, your twin, Sting, of light and the other bright things of this world."_

 _"That's right little one," A light, airy voice rang out from behind Rogue, who whipped his head around to look at the new arrivals with surprise: their footfalls were light. "Ah, Wiesslogia! Sting!" Skiadrum moved to greet his wife and their other son. "Darling," Wiesslogia dipped her head under the shadow dragon's chin, and they embraced._

 _"Eeewww…." Sting stuck out his forked tongue as he scampered over to his brother. "That's gross!" He whispered conspiratorially, pretending to shiver in disgust. Rogue shrugged, turning to his twin. "I think it's sweet." He told Sting who gasped at him before gaining an evil gleam in his eye. 'Uh, oh…'_

 _"You would," Sting jeered, wiggling his haunches in the air and preparing to pounce on his brother. Rogue backed up a few paces before squealing and leaping into the air as Sting pounced, his claws just barely missing the other hatchling's tail tip. "Hey, no fair!" Sting turned around and leapt after his brother, their small wings beating the air frantically as the light chased the shadow around the cavern._

* * *

"Hey, brother!" Sting greeted loudly as he entered the room, the two exceeds close behind him. Rogue blinked, and returned his twin's wave and greeting, sliding his legs off the bed and sitting up.

"…Sting?" Rogue asked after a minute, frowning as he studied the White Dragon's face.

"Hm?" Sting turned from where he'd settled down. "Yeah, what is it?" He blinked as he suddenly found Rogue's face inches away from his. "Uh…." "Sting, why is your face all red?" Rogue furrowed his brow in thought. "Plus your heart rate is way up, and you smell like flowers…."His ruby eyes widened.

Sting gave no reply, but his face turned a darker shade, giving Rogue all the answers he needed. "Oh. _Oh."_ Rogue fell back a few steps in disbelief. "You didn't!" Sting averted his eyes. "Oh, heavens, you did…"

"It's not like you didn't do the same thing!" Sting cried, shifting the attention off of himself. Rogue sputtered and turned pink. It wasn't much, but it was enough. "Aha!" Sting leapt up so he stood on the bed, gaining the height advantage. "I knew it! I didn't believe Lector and Frosch at first, but know I can see that they were telling the truth!"

Rogue stared up at him for a few moments longer before snapping back. And so the cycle of the brother's arguments repeated itself. Off to the side, Lector and Frosch sat on the window sill, leaning against each other and watching their friends argue.

"I guess they really do think alike, huh?" Lector commented. "They both went on dates with the locals and are both too embarrassed by each other to be proud of it." The maroon exceed shrugged. "Who knew?"

Frosch nodded in agreement and smiled. "Sometimes, Fro forgets that they're twins, but then something like this happens and shows that underneath everything, all the missions, all the pretenses, they're still just a pair of brothers."

Lector leaned away from Frosch and stared in fascination. "Sometimes you scare me with how deep you can be, Frosch."

 ** _Yay, another insightful flashback!_**

 ** _BTW be warned, updates may start being a fortnight thing. (That means every two weeks)_**

 ** _LOVE YOU ALL DON'T LET THE SPIDERS GET YOU! -AMS_**


	29. Chapter 28

**_Okay, here we go! Thanks for being so patient! -AMS_**

Night came upon them quickly, much quicker than Natsu had expected, but then again he was a bit … Distracted. Lucy had been bombarding him with suspicious questions after putting the red journal away somewhere and re-joining him on the couch. "What's your favorite food?" She had asked him suddenly before rushing on without giving him time to answer. "What are the name of your closest friends? What was your childhood like? What's an Exceed and why have I never heard of them before? Why are your teeth sharp? How did you even get into my desk!?" She scowled at him, crossing her arms. "It was locked for a reason, ya know! Do you have a girlfriend?" The last question was so quiet and rushed he could barely understand it.

"Uh….." He stared back at the blond who had moved a little closer with each question so she was now just inches away. "Anything that's spicy. Gajeel, Rogue, Happy, Sting and Wendy. It was okay I guess. You should probably talk to Happy about that one. It's just the way I was born? I really dunno. I picked the lock, and….. um, what was that last one again?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Lucy looked away quickly, her cheeks turning dark as she did. "I, uh… I was um, just wondering if… you had a, um, girlfriend?" Natsu blinked dumbly. "Oh…" "Yeah…" She whispered back, still facing away. "Why are you whispering?" He whispered in her ear, making her turn to face him. "Why are you whispering?" She shot back, their noses almost touching. He shook his head and laughed quietly. "I don't know." His laughter was contagious. "Me neither," Lucy chuckled, resting her forehead against his.

"Hey Luce," Natsu locked eyes with the fae. "Yeah?" She whispered back. "To answer your question, no I don't have a girlfriend. Sure I have friends that are _girls,_ but nothin' like what you're talking 'bout." Lucy felt a strange rush of relief and hummed, fighting back a wry smile. He pulled back, dark eyes sweeping over the room. There were picture frames all over the walls and few on the tables too.

Lucy was in most of them, grinning at the camera or at the other faeries surrounding her in the photographs. Two figures showed up in almost every picture with Lucy or by themselves. 'They must have meant a lot to Lucy.' Natsu thought as he studied the pictures. One was a stern looking she-elf with long strikingly scarlet hair, a soft patient smile graving her features. The other was a petite blue haired faerie, a pixie, Natsu realized, with a shy smile and inquisitive dark brown eyes.

Luce of course, was absolutely beautiful, sunning really. Warm brown eyes set into a lovely, welcoming face framed by angelic golden strands of hair, she was a masterpiece. Natsu sucked in a breath, sitting up straighter and glanced down at Lucy. She wasn't looking up at him, but had rather followed his earlier line of sight to the photos. A wistful smile twisted her lips, but something was off. She seemed… sad… sad and angry about something.

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu asked. "Hm?" She blinked and turned her warm eyes on him. "Yeah, I'm alright." She sighed. "Just thinking." Unsure of what to say in reply Natsu simply nodded and looked away. Happy had been awfully quiet lately….

He wasn't even in the room, which explained it, but also raised the question of the blue exceed's whereabouts. "Hey Luce?" "Hm?" She continued gazing at the photographs. "I'm gonna find where Happy's at." "Kay," She waved him off absentmindedly, "Have fun."

He chuckled at her, not unkindly, and ruffled her hair tenderly before setting off to find his azure companion. One last framed moment caught his eye as he walked past it. A much younger Lucy flew side by side with two older fae. Her parents, he would bet.

The Lucy Natsu knew was the spitting image of the woman on Lucy's right in the picture; perhaps a few nearly invisible laughs lines creased the skin near the corners of her eyes, and accented her lovingly smiling mouth, but besides that, she could have been Lucy's identical twin. Her wings as well were a perfect match of Lucy's delicate rosy ones. The male stared sternly at the camera, smiling tersely, as if to say, 'Can't this be done any faster!? I have important work to get back to!' Natsu frowned at the man's image. There was none of Lucy's or her mother's warmth in his cold analytical eyes. His wings differed as well, a vibrant yellow-orange. This must have been, or perhaps, still is, her Father, Natsu realized.

Stealing one last glance at the blonde beauty sitting a few yards away, Natsu smiled and turned away.

* * *

 _A group of young faerie girls sat in a lopsided circle in a field covered in long rushes and grass, dotted with wildflowers. A petite blue haired pixie had her nose buried in a book that lay open across her crossed legs. A red-haired tween she-elf polished an armored chest plate, a hard look of concentration upon her face. A dark blue mermaid lass lounged in a washtub, playing a game of jacks with the fourth member of their group, a nine year old gorgon with purple snakes adorning her head._

 _A little ways away from the group a blonde fae stood overlooking the group, hands on her hips, a grin on her face. After a minute her wings fluttered, bringing her into the air before she soared to her friends. "Hey Levy! Hi Erza, Juvia! Oh, hey Kinana!" The other girls looked up, smiles adorning their faces. "Hey Lucy!" The mermaid and the pixie chorused. Kinana waved shyly, Erza stood and hugged Lucy as she landed. "Lucy it's so good to see you! Did your father see you leave?"_

 _"No way!" She laughed, sticking out her tongue. She struck a pose, one hand on her hip, the other rested on her chest. "I'm way too smart and fast for that!" The other girls laughed. "So," Lucy plopped down on the grass. "What's the plan?" She whispered conspiratorially, leaning in close._

 _The other girls sat around her, Levy and Kinana struggling as they pushed Juvia's washtub into position. Erza waited until all of the girls were sitting before speaking. "As you know, Levy's friends Jet and Droy, are on our side 100%. They are currently acting as spies in town, and will let us know everything that the other girls are doing. Then, once we know where they're hiding the medal, we can take them by surprise and take it back!" She looked around to make sure each of the girls had understood. Satisfied by what she saw, she stood and added, "Does anyone have any objections?"_

 _Seeing she was unopposed, she nodded victoriously and singlehanded lifted Juvia's makeshift 'pond' into the air. The other girls didn't even bat an eye, already used to the redhead's unnatural strength. "Alright!" The gorgon twisted into a standing position. "Let's go!" She cheered, raising a fist to the sky, the other girls joining her._

* * *

'We were all so close back then,' Lucy mused, looking over the photographs, each one bringing more memories to the front of her mind. 'Kids don't worry about much, do they? They form friendships so quickly, but are so unwilling to let them go…' A wry smile twisted at her lips. 'I remember I cried so hard when Juvia and Kinana left magnolia when the summer ended, all those years ago.'

'I remember Juvia hated me at first, and I didn't even know why.' She suppressed a giggle. 'I don't even know now! We were so carefree back then, even in the shadows of the dragon's mountains.' She sighed and stretched, popping her back and flexing her wings, easing the tension that had built up around the joints. A quick glance out the window had her jaw dropping at the dimness of the light coming through the glass. "It's night already?! How?"

"I have no idea!" A high pitched voice answered from Lucy's left. She turned to see Happy hovering a few feet away. She sweat-dropped. "Uh… It was kind of a rhetorical question, Happy." He blinked once. Twice. "I knew that!" He grinned. Lucy picked up a pillow and attempted to smother herself, a.k.a. face-pillow-ed herself, rather violently.

"Oh," She lifted her face from the pillow. "Wait a minute Happy, where were you? Natsu just left to go look for you." "I was in the bathroom, Lucy." Happy said slowly, like he was talking to a child. "Geez, no need to be so touchy," Lucy put her hands up defensively. "I was just asking."

Natsu poked his head back in the room. "There you are, Happy! I was just about to tear down the place lookin' for ya!" He grinned toothily. Lucy leveled a glare at the pink haired boy. "You had better not if you know what's good for you."

"Okay, okay, Luce!" He waved her off. "I wouldn't really, honest, Luce." "Good." She smiled and stuck her tongue out childishly. Natsu smirked, stepping into the room. "So that's how you wanna play, huh, Luce?" Lucy saw the glint in his eye and stood, smile sliding off her face into a defensive frown. "W-what are you doing?" She asked as he 'stealthily' stalked closer, a goofy grin on his face. "Happy!" The dragon called out to his companion. "Help me get her!" "Aye sir!" The exceed saluted, catching into his friend's plan.

"What—" She broke off with a gasp as she realized what they were planning. Her wings flared out protectively as she fought back a smile. "Don't you even dare—" "Now!" The dragon and the exceed pounced, only to crash into one another as the fae nimbly side-stepped.

"Ha!" She laughed. "You couldn't even get me even if my wings were tied." Smirking confidently, she crossed her arms and gazed down at the two tangled boys.

"You're good Luce, I'll give you that," Natsu admitted as he pushed himself into a standing position. "But you'll have to do more than dodge if you wanna get away~" The playful smirk never left his face as he and Happy continued their assault on the blonde. Lucy was able to dodge every one of their attempts, taunting them all the while, for several minutes until she made a crucial mistake.

Lucy hadn't been watching where she'd been escaping to, and thus found herself backed into the wall. "Uh oh…" She sweat-dropped. The boys pounced, and she found herself subject to the cruelest of tortures…. Tickling!

Shrieking with laughter, Lucy tried to worm away but to no avail, Natsu and Happy were relentless. Even as she tried batting them away, they found ways to elude her blocks. They tickled her sides, her neck, her stomach, her feet (after stripping of her shoes and socks, ignoring her giggling protests), even her underarms and legs! All the while, the biggest, most innocently jovial grins decorating their faces.

After about five minutes of this (by now, Lucy had tears streaming down her face and could barely breathe from laughing so hard) Natsu and Happy had let up and helped the blonde fae to her feet. "Well that was fun!" Natsu remarked like he hadn't just pinned the girl down against her will and tickled her for what felt like an eternity. "Aye sir!" Happy chuckled.

Lucy was still convulsing with laughter, but her giggles and titters were slowly dying down, even as she continued to lean on Natsu for support. Slowly, he led her back to the couch and lay there, Lucy cuddled against him. Her face turned red as she regained her breathing, debating on whether to smack him upside the head and demand her release, or to enjoy the moment: she in his arms, his face buried in her hair, both content, and very much in love, though neither knew it.

Happy wisely kept his mouth firmly shut.

 ** _Well, hope you enjoyed! For those of you who want to know who is next I'll give you a few hints. By that I mean completely give it away. He is tall dark and handsome, has a badass exceed, and has a liking for small, cute, blue haired book worms. -AMS_**


	30. Chapter 29

**_Here we are, the 30th installment of The Faerie's Dragon, Chapter 29. Thanks for sticking with us and putting up with my shenanigans! –AMS_**

When Gajeel caught wind of Lily's scent, accompanied by another, unknown one, he nearly froze up. Either someone was tailing the exceed without his knowledge, which was extremely unlikely, or someone had captured him and was forcing him to reveal Gajeel's location, which was even more of an improbability. If not the first two, the only other reason Gajeel could think of was that Lily was willingly leading a stranger, most likely a faerie to boot, to their hideout. The third option was the most insane of all. There was no way!

Gajeel hid behind a thick tree trunk, anxiously awaiting the sight of his long-time friend and the owner of the additional scent. When they finally did appear, he nearly revealed himself by swearing enough to make a sailor blush. Not only was Lily willingly and knowingly approaching with another, but he wasn't even leading the stern-faced pink haired woman—no, dragoness!

There could be no mistaking it. The leathery, faded cherry blosom colored wings, loosely folded behind the dragoness left no room for doubt. However, just to be sure, Gajeel took in a long breath, tasting the scents that the slight breeze carried to him. Yes, there it was. He hadn't noticed it before, he'd been too concerned about the appearance of the second scent to properly identify it, but was most defiantly the scent of a dragon.

"Now, now," the strict dragoness called out—'Hell,' Gajeel thought with apprehension. 'Even her voice is crabby.'—"Come on out and stop hiding in the shadows like a frightened lizard." She stopped walking a placed her wrinkled hands on her hips. "Don't you have any pride, boy? You're a dragon aren't you? Or has my nose turned against me after all these years among the Fiorian people?"

Gajeel stepped out from behind the tree, studded arms crossed over his chest. He sent a scowl in Lily's direction, an unspoken promise that they would have words later. The older male shrugged, unaffected by the Iron Dragon's glare after so many years of being his friend.

"I do have pride." Gajeel rumbled slowly, facing off against the pinkette. The lines of her face hardened, her deep red eyes staring into his own. "You do, eh?" The elder dragoness studied him. His expression never changed once as he stated in his usual rude manner, "I have to wonder if you have pride though, living as you have among weaklings."

Her eyes closed a moment as she gave a short, terse smile. "I take it you were never told much about the defectors." At his nod, she continued. "We are a few of many that could no longer stand for Acnologia's rule. Unlike the rest, who do nothing, resist quietly, or plan in secret to topple him from the throne, we left to make a better life, here in Fiore."

Her eyes flickered over to Lily, who inclined his head. Gajeel raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Pantherlily was kind enough to inform me of the reason you and the others are here, as well as what is happening back up in the mountains." At this, Gajeel did a double take. "Lily?!" He cried in shock, whirling on the exceed. "Why did you—"

"It's what your father wanted me to do, Gajeel." The soft words sucker punched Gajeel, the air leaving his lungs in an almighty _woosh._ His jaw worked, but no words came out. He couldn't even draw in breath. 'My father?' He gaped. 'He knew about the defectors? He wanted us to meet? Why?' His hands clenched into tightened fists.

Finally his tongue remembered how to speak again. "…I…I know my father doesn't necessarily agree with the way King Acnologia rules… But yer sayin' …. He's actually—"

"A traitor? Yes." Lily cut him off again, before a mystified look crossed his face and he spoke again. "Although, I do believe Metalicana and those aligned with him prefer the term revolutionaries." Pantherlily's face hardened. " _Acnologia,_ " He spat the name like it was rancid in his mouth. "Is a bloodthirsty fool, unfit to rule anything, or anyone."

"The true traitors, you must understand, Gajeel, are not those that topple the king from his throne, but rather those that see the suffering and chaos the reign of said king will bring, and do nothing to stop it." The dragoness spoke, moving so that she was back in his line of sight. "It is the kingdom itself, the people and the land that we must be loyal to. Not to one who calls himself a king and lords over the people like it were his sovereign birthright."

Her old and wrinkle face softened. "We shall remain loyal to the true King, the one who loves the people with all his heart." Her gaze turned the mountains that towered over them. Cloaked in their great shadow, she spoke. "The one who would lay down his life for the lowest of his subjects without even a thought to what he was doing."

"King Igneel." The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Exactly." The dragoness' face warmed considerably as she smiled. "I believe that proper introductions are needed before we get any deeper into this topic, fascinating as it is."

Gajeel took the hint and flared his wings out to the sides, the dragoness opposite him mirroring his actions. He placed his right hand over his chest in a salute and held out his left, palm facing up. The elder copied his actions once again, placing her left hand in his. Such was a proper greeting between dragons.

"I am Gajeel Redfox, son of Metalicana Redfox." "I am Porlyusica, daughter of Chiyo." Porlyusica introduced, before dropping her salute and grabbing Gajeel's arm so fast he barely saw it. "One more thing before we get started." Her voice was not kind, but rather angry and deadly calm. "If you ever, _ever_ injure another one of my little faeries, I will end you."

It was not a threat, Gajeel realized, it was a promise. He nodded. "Right." As Porlyusica's slightly less rough manner appeared and she guided them back to the cave, no doubt for a long discussion on Dragon politics, Gajeel couldn't help but let his thoughts drift away from the subject on hand and thought of Levy, the tiny blue pixie.

'I'm sorry.' He thought. 'I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that.' He glanced down at the headband tied around his wrist. He was surprised Lily or Porlyusica hadn't said anything about it, but He wasn't complaining. 'Defiantly shouldn't have done _that_ either.' He shook his head, smiling as he followed after the others. 'Ah well. What's done is done.'

'But whatever the case, I'll make up for what I did ta ya, shrimp. That's a promise, I swear.'

* * *

It was late and the sky was getting darker and darker every passing moment. Levy knew she should be back at the healer's house, she hadn't been cleared yet. 'But I feel fine.' She mentally protested the thought of going back. 'All my scrapes and bruises don't really hurt, my head feels fine too. Nothing life threatening.' She shivered as a cold draft found its way up her hospital gown. 'Although this chill might be the death of me.'

She was hovering above the nearly deserted streets of Magnolia, as most everyone was eating dinner, just outside her bedroom window in the town house she shared with a few others. She was struggling laboriously with the window, but no matter what, the darn latch was just not budging!

Finally, with a tremendous heave, the window popped open and levy was sent tumbling inside, her already sore body hitting the thin carpet heavily. She bit her lip. 'Suck up the pain Levy, you've literally just survived worse,' She told herself, standing shakily. She looked around the dim apartment. Nothing had changed in her admittedly short absence, although the begonias next to window were looking a little dry. Levy mentally filed that away, she'd need to water the flowers before she left again.

But first things tend to come first, and primarily, she needed some new clothes. And shoes too. She didn't even look, she just grabbed the first thing she found in the closet and put it on, and hoped it didn't look horrible, same thing with her shoes, although she did at least make sure they weren't fancy or impractical.

After she'd changed and grabbed an extra set of clothes, she went over to her begonias and wrote the word 'water' above them with her pointer finger. A moment later, water droplets appeared from where her hand had been before splashing down onto the flowers below, soaking into the soil and watering the plants. Levy smiled softly.

It had been a pain in the ass learning word style magic, but was worth it. She could make practically anything she wanted out of thin air, and it wasn't a very taxing technique either, unlike some forms of faerie magic. It could be used for a practically infinite amount of times before she became too exhausted to continue.

As Levy's gaze passed over the room once more, her lips quirked up into a smile as her gaze locked onto the book shelf… Shelves... It couldn't hurt to bring along a book, or two, or three, or ten.

With a new spring in her step, Levy quickly went over to her personal library. A slim finger trailed along the spines of the books as she browsed her collection of both rare and common tomes. Levy loved reading, all her friends could attest to that! Even as a child she'd been a terribly obsessed bookworm, but she'd never once regretted her fascination with the written word.

Her arms full of books and fabric, Levy flitted out the window and descended to the street below. She placed her load on the street carefully before flapping her wings once more and getting up to the window to close it, a thankfully easier task than opening it.

* * *

Levy closed her copy of _Huckleberry Fae,_ a content smile on her face. A smile that slowly slid away as she looked around. Porlyusica still wasn't back yet, and Levy had no idea where the healer was. As the minutes ticked by, Levy's stomach twisted more and more into knots.

As she leaned over the side of the bed to place the book with the rest of her stuff her mind tried to rationalize the disappearance of the pink haired healer. 'Where could she have gone… Maybe she had to make an emergency house call…' She paused a moment before sweat-dropping.

"Now that I think about it, that's probably exactly why…" She face palmed. "For someone who prides themselves on smarts, I'm such an idiot!" she spoke aloud to herself as she got up to turn off the lamp. With a click, the warm light melted away to be replaced by the cool starlight that spilled in through the window. She gazed longingly at the celestial lights for a moment, thinking of her blonde friend, Lucy.

'Hopefully tomorrow, I'll be able to go home and visit Lucy and the others.' Levy thought sleepily as she tucked herself in. Buried underneath the covers, the pixie yawned and closed her eyes. "Goodnight," Levy murmured.

 _ **The end! Hoped you enjoyed! Next time is Wendy or Cobra, haven't decided yet. -AMS**_


	31. Chapter 30

**_Here we go, but be warned. Backstory and tears ahead. Idk if it's really that sad to you people but anyways…. Go and read._**

 ** _Also I was trying to figure out other names that kind of had to do with snakes and now I have Naruto characters in the middle of my story… *Squints suspiciously* they'd better not do anything stupid like break a window… I'm looking at you Anko! -AMS_**

Unlike much of her race, Kinana wasn't a superstitious gorgon. But even so, she couldn't help the occasional wistful glance skywards over her shoulder that had been long said in the gorgon community to encourage your true love or soul mate to catch up to you faster. "After all," Her great-uncle Manda, a selkie, had jokingly said to his wife, "You gorgons are always slithering so fast, it's a wonder any man could catch up and win your heart without your help."

Kinana had always loved visiting the old couple when she was a hatchling, great-uncle Manda and great-aunt Anko would always pamper her with sweets and toys, as their own two children had grown up and left the nest by the time she was born.

Manda had always teased the purple gorgon that if she didn't look back once in a while, she'd never find the one who was chasing after her. To which she always snootily replied that "boys are icky, and I don't ever want none."

Anko had laughed, and then offered them cookies or tea or cake or melon as an afternoon treat, swatting her husband playfully on the arm.

The husband and wife had shared a happy live together for almost half a century, leaving behind a legacy of love, care, and kindness. Manda and his wife had both died of old age a few years before, only a few months apart from each other. Kinana and her parents had attended their funerals, astounded by all the faeries that had shown up. Anko and Manda Cubellios had directly affected hundreds, and indirectly thousands, with their unconditional kindness and selflessness.

Standing among the mass in front of her great aunt and uncle's coffins, Kinana had had an epiphany. If she lived like Manda and Anko, she would not only always find happiness in the midst of darkness, but would help others. Her light would attract others and she'd do her best to make them happy too.

That was why she joined the Fiorian Army. She'd always see veterans that were so world weary. Not from war or conflict, but from the unending suspense and constant threat from the dragons that most civilians seemed to forget. So she'd enlist and shine on her comrades; show them happiness and hope, and with a little luck, they'd spread the hope and cheer in turn.

To her surprise, and joy, she'd been assigned to a post guarding the border near the town where her childhood friends resided. Even if she was far from home, she'd still have her friends to lean on.

* * *

Kinana jolted awake, eye flying open to peer into her darkened room, lit only by the dim lights of the surrounding city. Slowly, she turned her head to look at the door, which was still shut tightly, light from the hallway's lamps spilling onto her bedroom floor from the space between the door and its frame. There had been nothing to wake her up, neither did she remember any dreams that may have caused her to wake up.

Sighing, Kinana closed her eyes again, trying to get back to the peaceful soothing world known as REM sleep, but to no avail. Her brow scrunched in sleep-deprived frustration after a good solid half hour. A pounding headache was forming above her eyes, her throat was parched; and there was a muscle cramp in her tail that wouldn't quit, which was both extremely annoying and excruciatingly painful.

With a low moan, she threw off her blankets and slid off the bed, her long tail coiling on the floor beneath her. She rubber her eyes sleepily as she slithered out cautiously of the room, opening the door slowly to ensure its silence.

As she moved down the hall, Cobra's eyes slid open and he sat up from hid bedding at the foot of her bed. He'd awoken earlier, when his keen ears had detected the change in Kinana's breathing. He'd remained awake with her, waiting with baited breath to see if she'd detect his presence, and was almost disappointed when she'd not noticed him.

Moving quietly, Cobra hurried after Kinana, padding silently on the balls of his feet. He wouldn't abandon his self-imposed duty to keep watch over the kind-hearted gorgon, even if she was just going down for a glass of water.

Cobra had made it halfway down the hall when he froze, feeling a slight draft blowing over his very exposed wings. Biting back a curse, he spun on his heel and rushed back to Kinana's room to fetch a blanket to drape over his shoulders and hide his wings. 'Damn it,' Cobra inwardly hissed as he slung the aforementioned article of wool around his broad shoulders. 'What was I thinking?! I can't let her see me like that, she'll realize what I am!' He hurried after her once more.

He caught up with her in the kitchen where she was unscrewing the cap to a pill bottle, a glass of water sitting patiently on the counter beside her. She had yet to notice his approach, so he hung back a bit, not wanting to frighten her.

Kinana shook out two pills from the bottle and placed them on her outstretched tongue, then picked up the water and drank deeply, swallowing the pills. The nest of snakes on her head hissed and shifted sleepily, coiling and slithering around each other in a rather hypnotic fashion.

Cobra watched silently, unblinking, as Kinana turned her gaze towards the stars, through the small kitchen window. She sighed, her snakes flicking out their tongues in unison as if to sigh along with her.

Her head was strangely empty of thoughts, like an echoing void, Cobra realized, startled. He heard a minuscule trickle of water and his gaze was drawn back to her cheeks where a single tear slowly slipped down her face, down to her chin where it dripped and fell to the wooden floorboards with a tiny plop. Cobra's good eye widened in alarm.

 **'Oh Mother,'** Kinana thought, Cobra listening from the shadows. **'Why did this happen to us?'** Another tear slid down her face, quickly followed by two more. **'Everything was going so well, and now… you'll never see your grandchildren, Father will grow old all alone…'** She sobbed, pressing a hand to her mouth.

Cobra felt his chest constrict painfully, and before he even knew what he was doing, he found himself walking up to Kinana and wrapping her in a warm embrace. She froze, stiff with shock for a moment before she recognized his scent and relaxed into his chest, hands snaking up to clutch at his strong arms. Cobra heard the turmoil of her mind calm a bit, and thoughts of gratitude to his silent support caught his ear, making him smile.

"What's wrong?" He murmured into her ear, even though he already knew. It wouldn't do to let her know of his abilities as a poison dragon, after all she was a member of the Fiorian Army.

Kinana took in a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself. "I-I just don't know how to deal with a-all of this." She gestured helplessly. Cobra tightened his hold and murmured words of encouragement in her ear. After a time the young gorgon had calmed down and allowed herself to be lead to the couch in the next room over.

"I'm guessing my dad let you stay the night?" Kinana asked after a while, when her cries had slowed to the occasional sniffle. "Yeah, he needed a hand around with everythi…" He trailed off uncomfortably, running a hand through his hair. Kinana turned and hugged him, making him freeze, what if she noticed his wings?!

"It's okay," She whispered. "You can go ahead and say it." She smiled sadly up at him. "I know my mother is going to die…. I just have to come to terms with it." When he didn't respond she sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have expected you to understand."

Cobra scowled, his brow creasing, and a feeling of betrayal swept through him, although he understood that it wasn't Kinana's fault. How could it be? She knew absolutely nothing of his past, so he resolved to not let her words affect him in such a way. "Actually," he started with a low rumble; Kinana lifted a tear streaked face to gaze up at him, not sure of where he was going with. "I do understand," He spoke softly, his voice oddly detached. His mind was in another place, another time. "My own mother died some time ago."

Kinana gasped and looked up, stammering an apology. "Oh, Erik, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean—I didn't know…" A few snakes rose up from her head and nuzzled under his chin ruefully. Cobra brushed the snakes away and smiled sadly. "Its fine, Kinana," He assured her. "How could you have known?"

* * *

A few hours later, Cobra lay wide awake on the floor at the foot of Kinana's bed. She'd fallen into a thankfully peaceful sleep a while ago. Hands behind his head, the poison dragon lay with his wings spread wide underneath him, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

'This is bad,' He scowled. 'I'm getting too attached to these Fiorians, they're the enemy!' He tried to convince himself that the Cubellios family was the enemy, but he just couldn't do it. Finally, he relented. 'They're too much of individuals to me know, they're people that I know…. I've heard their thoughts, I've cared for her, cared for her deeply… Sincerely.' He sighed and placed an arm over his eyes. 'I can't believe it.'

All was silent in the Cubellios household for a time, not even Cobra's mind dared to stir and break the silence. The poison dragon gave another long sigh and closed his eyes, removing his arm from his face. 'I am… Falling in love with her, aren't I?'

There was no answer of course, not from the world outside of his mind. Inside, there was no solid answer either, but there was the sensation of having been answered, his entire being seemed to hum with an affirmative. _I love her._

'No!' He tried to deny it, but there wasn't a thing in the world he could do about it now that he'd acknowledged the thought. 'How?' His brow furrowed as he wondered at the feeling. 'I've only just met her!' Again he tried to dissuade himself from the feeling. 'Infatuation! That must be it! There's no way I could possibly have true feelings for Kinana, this can't be right!'

Angry with himself, Cobra turned on his side and squeezed his eyes shut. Hopefully everything could be worked out in a new light in the morning.

 ** _And cut._**

 ** _I know It's a little shorter than what you're used to, but deal wit it *puts on sunglasses as explosions go off in the background.* Wait who let Deidara in here!? *runs to go put out fires started by explosions* GOSH DANGED NINJAS! -AMS_**


	32. Chapter 31

**_Wendy Time! Okay, so I went back and changed up 25: Chapter 24, so it made more sense, and that is what I will be basing this chapter and all future chapters on, so it'd be a good idea to go back and re-read it so you can see what I changed. NO SERIOUSLY PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT!_**

 ** _Also, I am REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG WAIT! A very grateful thank-you to everyone who has encouraged me and complimented my work, especially SunflowerChrysalis, and Imagaco, who are the Greatest. : ) - AMS_**

The lights were out in the Conbolt's house—a dome like structure that had been half-way sunk into the ice—and neither Charle nor her dragoness companion could hear any sound from inside their home. Wendy was crestfallen at the prospect of not being able to see Romeo; while Charle was upset that they might have to find another place to spend the night, lest they brave the cold of the falling night on the hard ground.

Both girls brightened up considerably when they found a note pinned to the front door. It told them that the Conbolt family had been invited to a party back in town, and that they would be back early morning. At the bottom was a hastily scribbled message from Romeo, extending the invitation to them as well, if they wished to attend the party.

An address and a crude map had been sketched on the back of the note, so they took it with them as they headed back into town proper.

It took a good twenty minutes of navigating through the dimming streets to find the place the party was being held. Wendy didn't know why they hadn't gotten there sooner, only half the township was streaming into the large manor.

Charle began to inquire what the occasion was, and got several laughs and pointing fingers as a response. When her gaze followed the way the faeries had been pointing, she found a large banner hanging over the grand doorway of the manor. "Congratulations Gray and Juvia!" Read the words, followed by a styled heart. "An engagement I presume," She'd whispered to her dragoness friend.

Speaking of Wendy, although the faeries of Vastia's haven held no ill will towards her kind, she was still the object of much attention. "Look! A dragoness!" Someone in the crowd had exclaimed, and their cry of wonder had called the attention of many.

Under the admiring gazes of so many, Wendy grew as red as a cherry, hiding her flushed face with her hands and curving her wings around herself. "Uh, I don't know if I can deal with this!" Wendy squeaked.

"Aw, she's so cute!" an elderly female Yeti cooed. "I wanna see!" "Hey let me through!" The crowd shifted, pressing around Wendy, everyone jostling to get a good view of the intriguing irregularity in their midst. Wendy bit her lip and shuffled, trying in vain to get clear of the shouting, staring, prodding crowd. She couldn't spread her wings to get away, the crowd was too thick to even attempt such a thing. The blue dragoness was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Charle cried out, shooing the faeries away to not much avail. The crowd continued to press against them until a loud, commanding voice rang out from the balcony of the manor. "If the Lady wants to be left alone, leave her alone!"

Relief flooded Wendy and Charle as the crowd parted like the red sea at the command of none other than Lyon Vastia.

* * *

"So," Lyon Vastia paused, his dark eyes taking in Wendy's newly revealed appendages. "It appears that we've got a dragon among us." Wendy opened her mouth to defend herself, by the held up a hand to stop her. "Don't worry about it, I don't really care where you're from or what you are." He offered her a small smile. "And neither should the rest of Vastia's Haven. That's what this place is meant to be after all, a haven for anyone, or anything."

"T-thank you…" Wendy flushed. "I'm really, really sorry about deceiving you." She nudged Charle. "Ahem, yes." The white exceed cleared her throat. "We both are."

"Please, there's no need for your apologies," Ultear spoke from beside Lyon. "It couldn't have been easy for you, crossing all of Fiore to get here, poor things."

Charle bristled at the unintended belittlement but held her tongue.

"You must be so brave!" Ultear cooed, pinching Wendy's cheeks very unprofessionally.

Lyon face palmed and tried to get his sister back on track.

"Well, actually, my Lord and Lady," Wendy spoke demurely, hand fidgeting in her lap. "There's ahm…. Something that I.." Her voice faltered and she looked to Charle for support. Her friend gave a small nod. "That _we_ need to tell you." She bit her lip. "The truth about why we're here."

Lyon raised an eyebrow and looked as if he wanted to speak but motioned for them to continue.

Wendy's stomach was in knots. If she did this now, there was no going back. She and Charle would never be able to….. But if they did this, they could save Fiore! But no, she was a dragon, her people deserved vengeance! ….. Didn't they? But these faeries did nothing wrong, they'd taken no part in the war long past, and neither did any living dragon?

Why were they doing this?! Out of Loyalty and Fear for a tyrant who held no love for her people? It didn't make sense at all. Her head told her to use her training and to remain a loyal soldier to Acnologia. But her heart and her instincts told her to side with the Fiorians, even if it meant betraying everything she'd ever known.

What would Gajeel and Natsu think of her then? Her thoughts turned to the kind Fire Dragon. She knew he was the Fallen King Igneel's son. Cobra had confirmed that truth to her one day many months ago, when they were first assigned to the mission. What would Prince Natsu do?

She squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears gathering at the corners. She knew of course, she was close to him, viewed him as the older brother she would never truly have. She knew what Natsu would do. He would follow his heart. No matter what.

* * *

 _Wendy blinked up at the smirking Poison Dragon. "Really?" Her gaze flickered to the pink haired adolescent standing off by himself. "He's a…. a Prince?!"_

 _Cobra Chuckled and nodded. "Hard to believe isn't it?" He shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "It's true; I heard it from his mind himself."_

 _"Wow…" Wendy looked back over to the Fire Dragon in awe. He really did have a sort of noble air about him, if you looked for it. It was there in the tilt of his head, his dark eyes. 'The son of King Igneel…' She thought, not really caring of Cobra was listening in. I can't believe Acnologia allowed King Igneel's son to partake in this!'_

 _Cobra snorted, replying to her thoughts. "Probably wants to make a show of his power. Show that he can force his old rival's son to submit to his twisted will." There was no doubt he was listening in now. 'Like Puppets…' She thought wearily, unease and disgust turning her stomach into a queasy mess._

 _"Exactly." Cobra agreed, crossing his arms with a huff._

* * *

 _Wendy shuffled her feet nervously, gaining the Prince's attention. The fire dragon glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. "Can I help you?" His voice was cold, distant, nothing like a fire should be at all._

 _"Um… I…." She looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, it's just that I saw you sitting off all alone so I just thought maybe I could come over and say hello?" She offered a small but sincere smile to the older boy, extending one pale hand to him._

 _He seemed taken aback, almost if he hadn't expected anyone to talk to him at all, let alone try to offer companionship to him. He took the offered hand and shook it gingerly. "I don't control you," He spoke at last, some warmth back in his voice. "You can say hi to whoever you want." He returned her smile with a large toothy grin. "I'm Natsu."_

 _Wendy's dark eyes widened in triumph at reaching the other dragon, her smile now reaching from ear to ear. "I'm Wendy! I'm a Sky Dragon!"_

 _Natsu chuckled at her excitement and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Are you now? I've never met a Sky Dragon before. How 'bout you? Ever meet a Fire Dragon like me?" He gestured to himself with a playful smirk._

 _Wendy beamed. "I've seen a few around, but I've never seen anybody with hair that pink!"_

 _Natsu laughed and shrugged. "I like to think I'm one of a kind."_

* * *

"…As far as I know, the rest of the dragons are still loyal to the mission." Wendy concluded. "I'd like to hope that they're like me and don't want all this violence," Her mind flashed to Gajeel for a moment before she continued on. "But I'll only be able to tell for sure when we all meet up again in…" She paused, brow furrowing up in thought. "Tw- er, three days' time."

A sudden worry took hold. Lyon and Ultear spoke after a long moment of deep thought and disbelief, but she did not hear it.

When she rejoined the others for her report, how could she lie to them? Natsu would have probably reached the same mindset as her, so he would support her, but what about the others? Cobra would hear her thoughts before she even had the chance to even try to lie to them, Laxus and Rogue were always watching like hawks, so they'd notice almost right away that something was wrong.

And with Laxus and Gajeel's sense of duty, there'd be no way they wouldn't turn her over to the King; her friend Gajeel would do so more reluctantly, but the end result would be the same, even if the others fought their leadership.

Wendy sighed. She knew it felt hopeless, but that couldn't stop her from trying to do the right thing, just like Prince Natsu.

* * *

Deep within the Heart of Fiore, the Hearts of Seven Dragons were beginning to change, some more resistant than others.

Three other Dragons lay in wait, their resolve as steady as the very earth itself.

One of Lightning, old but powerful, smiled in his sleep; dreaming of better days with his estranged grandson. His disguised form fooled all who looked upon him; they nothing but an ancient pixie, nothing could have tipped them off to his true nature. A giant of such power and wisdom that in years long, long past, some had even claimed he was the true king of the Dragons. But the old man wouldn't have it. He simply smiled and waved his followers away to follow their own path, and settled down for a nice glass of brandy with his family.

One with the power to Heal, talked late into the night with a young man made of iron, and his dark furred companion. She demanded obedience and respect from all, even those that weren't her patients. Her prowess in the healing arts had made her acclaimed throughout all the Western lands, and she had roamed the far reaches of the earth, searching for something that she had yet to reveal the identity of to anyone, even today. She was wise, but humble and solitary, choosing to live a lonely existence quite literally on the border between her old life and the place she had begun anew.

The last, a Dragon of the Earth, gazed up into the sky, admiring the stars while simultaneously pondering over two very strange young people he'd met just earlier that day. He knew where they were from and what they were of course, he's seen all the evidence he needed. The little dragoness didn't know what he was, and neither did her Exceed companion. He was unknown to them. And he would keep it that way until he knew that the time to reveal himself was right. If Mest Gryder, otherwise known as Doranbolt, was anything, it was patient.


End file.
